Rose Potter: An Orphan of The First Wizarding War
by porcelaindecay03
Summary: James & Lily fell in love with each other at a young age, giving birth to their first-born child, Rose Potter, only a few months after graduation. After her parent's deaths, Rose was adopted by an American wizard & witch & sent to live in the States. It's 1993 & her father's new political position brings her back to England where she will face the life she left behind.
1. Attack At Godric's Hollow

**OCTOBER 31ST, 1981 - GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

"Lily, take the kids and go! It's him! Go! RUN! I'll hold him off!" shouted James Potter as the menacing hooded figure approached him from the front door, having blasted it open seconds ago.

The young Potter family had been taken by surprise that night. They had been preparing their two small children for bed after a quiet but enjoyable evening of Halloween activities that Lily had planned for them. She had insisted they celebrate the holiday for the children regardless of their own dampened spirits caused by the war raging outside and their inability to step out of the home to do their part.

So Lily had transfigured Harry's clothes into a pumpkin costume, much to James' amusement, and their eldest had donned his old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey now a memento of easier times. Her mother had used a Shrinking charm on the large jersey to fit the three-year-old and both young parents watched her run around the family room pretending to be the Gryffindor Chaser. "Like daddy!" she had delightfully squealed.

The couple's Hogwarts days seemed like decades ago yet it had only been a few years. War had aged the young wizard and his wife mentally. They had graduated, married, and become parents only to be thrown into war.

Shortly after the birth of their daughter, the Potters and their friends joined and began training and fighting for the Order in addition to James' Auror training at the academy and Lily's Healer program at St. Mungos. This had caused them to often leave their infant daughter in their parents' care. As the war worsened and grew deadlier, the Potters became full-time Order members facing battle after battle and raid after raid against the growing number of Death Eaters.

Then both their parent's died.

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter contracted Dragon Pox and were taken by the illness shortly after. The Evans passed away a year later, Elizabeth Evans went first after a hard battle with ovarian cancer and her husband, unable to find happiness without his wife, passed away three months later in a peaceful sleep. The small family was beyond devasted but when Lily became pregnant again everything changed. That prophecy changed everything. It was unfair to their children to live in hiding and in fear of their lives over their parent's involvement in the Order and their defiance against the Dark Lord. Their defiance that ultimately marked their youngest child, Harry, before his birth with a death sentence. So they hid in the enchanted confinements of Godric's Hollow; it had been a year.

Tonight was different. They wouldn't focus on the war raging outside. They were together and alive so they celebrated, baking pumpkin pasties and carving pumpkins that their dear friend, Peter, had dropped by earlier that week. Lily hid chocolate frogs around the house, her daughter's favorite, and watched her as she led her father in the search. She located the hidden candy instantly and handed each box to James before running to the next spot. There wasn't much they could keep from her anymore, each year she was stronger.

The Potters were ending the night together in the sitting room. James conjured colorful smoke and bubbles for his children's amusement before Lily collected them for bed. Once his children and wife were upstairs, James had leaned back on the sofa, stretching his arms out as Lily's cat, Clove, took the opportunity to jump up and curled onto his lap. He contently and lazily scratched behind her ear relaxing his body into the sofa.

Lily's plans had been an enjoyable distraction.

For the first time since they had gone into hiding, they felt like a happy, normal family celebrating a holiday- completely at ease. They couldn't step outside the house but, at least, here they were safe and together. They were protected by Dumbledore and their friends.

But the war had found the Potters that night.

_Peter betrayed us!_

This was the thought in James' head as he faced Voldemort, unarmed having minutes ago thrown his wand down on the couch after playing with his children. The surprise attack left him with no time to properly react. James had sprung to his feet, unconcerned for the cat who ran off scared and hissing, as the front door was blasted open. He had initially been confused by it. _What the bloody hell was happening?!_ He ran to the door and saw _him_; tall, menacing, and hooded. Those bloodshot eyes gleaming nefariously from that waxy, pale, gaunt face and the realization of their perilous situation set in.

He was going to die tonight.

James yelled for his wife to run.

Why hadn't he picked up his wand?!

There was no point in running back, he would be dead before he could even turn away and he was not turning away! The young wizard knew that this would be the last face he would see so he thought of his wife and their two children. He imagined their faces to power his courage and prayed to whatever superior force that they would escape tonight.

"You won't win!" He shouted at him. If he was going to die he would die getting the last word in. "Go ahead and kill me, you ugly cunt! But you'll never win!"

Voldemort only smiled sinisterly amused at the young man's foolish display of courage.

"ACCIO WAND!" shouted James challenging all his magic from his body to achieve the wandless spell in seconds.

The mahogany wand came flying into his hand which he then pointed at the Dark Lord's direction making slashing movements as James' cast Sectumsempra.

However, the Dark Lord was too quick and too powerful. With a raise of his wand, Voldemort blocked the curse, sending back the Cruciatus Curse which was blocked. However, Voldemort had done this to purposely distract the wizard for, at the moment James expertly blocked the curse, the Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse so quickly there was no time to react.

The burst of green light hit James square on the chest and he held on desperately to the image of his family as his knees gave away and his surroundings began darkening and fading.

_Lily. Rose. Harry._

Those were his last thoughts as he fell over succumbing to the fatal curse and, in seconds, James Potter's short life ended.

Lily heard the heavy thud downstairs, followed by silence, and immediately knew she had just heard James die. She was shaking but she couldn't dwell on it right now. She didn't have much time, she had to be quick!

He would be making his way upstairs now; the rocking chair and drawer she pushed up against the nursery door would only hold him back for so long; if at all. Quickly, she shook away the thought of James's lifeless body downstairs and grabbed her daughter's hand. She led her to the nursery closet, hastily slid the door open, and placed the small girl in between the hanging coats.

"Stay in here, Rosie!" Lily urgently instructed the small red-head. "You have to be quiet no matter what! Whatever you hear, whatever you see...," she was shaking as she spoke, her voice threatening to break,"..don't come out!"

She looked into her daughter's hazel eyes, so like her father's, and took in every feature and detail of her beautiful face. Her Rosie was scared and confused, Lily saw it in her eyes and it broke her heart to feel so helpless. The young mother doubted she would survive tonight but her children had to!

"I love you so much, Rosie." she choked out as she embraced her eldest and placed a kiss on her rosy, plump cheek then one more on her forehead before sliding the door closed.

_'Please don't look. No matter what you hear!' _she thought.

Lily sprung over to Harry's crib where he sat watching the curious interaction between his mother and sister. As his mother approached the infant reached out his small, chubby arms to her. Lily silently wept as she scooped up Harry and held him close to her chest taking in his scent and the feeling of him in her arms. Then the nursery door was blown open. The rocking chair and drawers flew across the room as the Dark Lord entered. Lily, with her back to the door, had shielded Harry with her body and silently prayed the noise had not scared Rose out of her hiding place.

She kept her back to Voldemort and gently set Harry down in his crib. She was also unarmed having left her wand on the bathroom sink after bathing both children. What could she do now? She could only think of one thing left to do.

"Step aside, girl!" Voldemort snarled as he took a few steps towards the young woman.

Lily composed herself before turning and coming face-to-face with the murderous Dark Lord. "Please, not Harry." she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

_"Step aside_, foolish girl!" Voldemort warned viciously. "You need not die tonight!"

No! She couldn't live knowing she had given up her child.

"Not Harry! Please, take me! Kill me instead!" She begged desperately. Perhaps if she kept him talking the Order would arrive. "Please!" she pleaded again feeling Harry's little hands behind her pull at her tresses.

"This is my last warning..." Voldemort snarled impatiently raising his wand at her chest.

This was it.

"Not Harry!" She pleaded again her tears cascading down her face. "Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything-" she continued losing all composure and all pride.

Voldemort growled in frustration before bringing his wand down in one swift motion followed by a second blast of bright, green light that night.

Lily Potter's lifeless body hit the floor with the same sickening, heavy thud as her husband.

Rose Potter silently watched from a gap in the sliding closet door as her mother fell to the wizard's curse and did not get back up despite her eyes remaining open. She watched as the unfamiliar wizard looked down at her. "Stupid Mudblood!" he spat angrily. _'He won't like this. It's clear where __his ridiculous infatuation stemmed from, she was rather attractive for a Mudblood but least now he could let go of that obsession.'_ the Dark Lord mused.

_'Is mummy asleep?_' Rose wondered.

"Who's there?" shouted the wizard suddenly then, upon remembering the Potter's eldest child, twisted his cruel face into a smile, "Come out, child!" he ordered ready to strike her down.

He had heard her thoughts! Rose had never met anyone else who shared her gift. But this man did and he was asking to meet her.

Mummy had made it clear to not step out of the closet but the grown-up was telling her to come out and Mummy wasn't getting up from the floor to tell her not to. Rose decided to listen to the strange wizard and slowly slid the closet door open timidly stepping out into the Dark Lord's view. She looked up at his towering figure taking in his skull-like waxy features and hypnotic bloodshot eyes and at the wand that was raised in his hand. He scared her but her parents had taught her to be polite despite appearances.

_'Is my mummy sleeping, sir?'_ she thought as she felt the wizard access her mind. The small child was unable to do the same as the wizard had a strong mental shield surrounding his thoughts. Rose had never met anyone who could do that before!

The wizard heard this and had felt the girl's futile attempt to enter his mind. He smirked wickedly and lowered his wand, "Gifted little one, aren't you?" he said smoothly. "It's a relief to see the taint in your blood did not hinder your magic. We'll need that for future generations. It would certainly be a waste of magical potential to dispose of you." Voldemort looked down at the child. He wasn't one to spare his victims but the child's power enticed him.

Natural born Legilimens were rare, there were one or two recorded births per century, and the capabilities of their magical gift had yet to be fully understood, studied, and tested. However, there was no denying that it was a useful power. If he spared the girl it could be used for his will. He could experiment with testing its limits and strengths; push it to seize full control of the mind, alter it, exploit it, and even destroy it from within. The human mind was a mystery and even he, the greatest trained Legilimens of all time, had yet to fully unravel it. A child and future soldier under his service and tutelage possessing this mental power would be an assest...a weapon!

The child was also beautiful and he did always like taking pretty and special trophies. The girl's eyes were like honey, her lips pink and full; and her skin was so fair and milky stained with light pink at each cheek. Her complexion contrasted beautifully against the dark red loose curls that fell down to her shoulders.

She was a better version of her mother. A powerful version. A true-born witch who, in time, would become powerful under his guidance and possess all the desirability of a woman.

"Such a waste," He repeated.

She would be spared, he decided right then and there as he could not dispose of this magical child. He would take her with him after he was done here and adopt her as his ward. He would not raise her himself but grant that honor to the right magical family. In fact, he already had one in mind who could afford the to raise the child in wealth and luxury as well as instill all Pureblood traditions and ways. Most importantly, as his most trusted and valued followers, they would teach the child to be utterly devoted to him.

Yes, it would work, Lucius would gratefully accept this task without question, not that he would be given a choice to decline. After all, Malfoy Manor was the best and worthy home for him to keep his new little ward.

Narcissa had a natural aptitude for motherhood, came from the ancient and noble House of Black, and was Bella's younger sister. She would make a far better mother figure to the girl than the dead Mudblood could have ever hoped to have been.

The Dark Lord looked over at the child's mother to admire their resemblance once more before thinking amusingly of Severus. '_He'll thank me later.'_

"Your mother is dead." he finally answered coldly.

The girl didn't react but kept her eyes fixed on him.

"Your father is dead." Voldemort continued, "Your brother will soon be dead too. And you, little one, will live under my new regime for I, Lord Voldemort, am a merciful and kind lord. You will obey me and train to fight for me, _your_ Dark Lord. You will live to serve me and our cause. In return, I will ensure you are cared for and I will teach you how to receive the most out of your power. When you're a woman, you will marry a worthy suitor of my choosing and ensure the continuation of our kind." Voldemort stepped over Lily's body and across the nursery to stand over the girl, towering over her before bending over to be mere inches from her. He brought one long, slender finger to her face, tenderly caressing the soft, rosy cheek before coming to her chin and gently tilting her face upwards to him.

His red eyes bore deep into her golden ones and he could feel her fear and mesmerization, he smirked at the latter.

"However if you're ever foolish enough to seek vengeance, I will be waiting for you," he whispered darkly and with that he allowed the girl to enter his mind, bringing forth all the memories of the lives he ended for her to see. The terror, the screams, the blood; it filled his mind and poured into hers.

Satisfied, Voldemort made his way to the crib where baby Harry sat upright, pulling on the limbs of his stuffed Hippogriff, completely unaware of the horrors that had played out before him. Voldemort looked down at the baby, so this was his great threat. All the trouble of locating this child would finally be put to rest and no one would ever question his invincibility again. He looked over his shoulder to ensure the girl was still watching and found that she had not taken her eyes off him.

_Good._

He pointed his wand down at his would-be threat,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light filled the Potter's house for the third time that night but this time the intended target did not die for the curse backfired onto its caster.

Rose was thrown across the room into the closet door where she fell onto the floor upon impact. Pain. She felt pain, hot pain as if she was being torn apart. She wanted to scream but her mind was flooded with screams from someone else. A man. Her head and body ached from the impact. She cried out for her mother. She was close by. She could hear Harry crying. Was he badly hurt? She was hurt. She cried out for both her parents one last time before succumbing to her head injury and losing consciousness.

.

Harry was still crying. She could hear him faintly in the darkness. His cries grew louder and louder as Rose opened her eyes and slowly regained consciousness. She was on the floor. Harry's crib had been knocked over with him and now he laid tangled in his blankets. Their mother's body remained in the spot where she had fallen. The nursery room had been completely destroyed, the wall separating the room from the hallway no longer stood. The strange wizard was gone. Rose could no longer hear him but he must have been badly hurt. She had felt his pain.

With difficulty, Rose crawled over to Harry and quickly untangled him from his blankets. He was hurt. On his forehead, he had a fresh lightning-shaped cut where blood was seeping out. Rose grabbed the edge of one of his blankets and gently placed it over the blood pressing down firmly as she had seen her mother do countless times whenever she had a skinned knee or elbow. She lifted her hand to check on the cut, the bleeding had ceased somewhat but that was all Rose could do until a grown-up came to help them. She located a pacifier in the crib and placed it in Harry's mouth hoping he would find some comfort in that to stop crying. It worked...for now. Harry never lasted long with the pacifier but Rose didn't know what else to do.

She looked over at her mother's lifeless form and inched her way over to her. Lily's open eyes disturbed the little girl but she yearned to be with her mother. The man said she was dead she remembered. He said daddy was dead too. She looked up at the direction of the empty, silent, dark hallway.

"Daddy!" she called out, too scared to leave the room. She waited for him to respond, holding in her tears as she strained her ears to hear her father's footsteps. But there were none, her call went unanswered.

Daddy always came running when she called for him and she couldn't hear him either. Daddy was always very loud with his thoughts.

_They're dead. c_ame a voice from deep in her mind. Little Rose had never heard this voice before but she knew it wasn't lying to her and at least she wasn't alone. She knew what death was, her parents had explained it after her grandparents had died. It meant they were gone forever.

The young redhead returned her gaze to her mother. She had fallen forward when the curse hit her.

Rose gently lifted one of Lily's limp arms to nestle herself next to her mother's still-warm body and closed her eyes allowing herself to drift off into a troubled sleep.


	2. Another Potter

**AUGUST 2ND, 1993 - SPINNER'S END **

**HOGWARTS WELCOMES ROSE POTTER**

Nearly twelve years after You-Know-Who's fall, the Potter's eldest returns to England set to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after her adoptive father's, Rodrigo Vega, appointment as MACUSA's European American Ambassador. But who is this young, attractive witch who, aside from bearing a famous name, has recently caught worldwide attention after her second-place win at the International Youth Dueling Championship? More importantly, what can we expect from her return?

_We all know the story of the Potters. Every wizarding child has grown up knowing the name of the famous boy wizard who defeated You-Know-Who as an infant and the story of that infamous night. However, not much is known about Rose Elizabeth Potter, the eldest surviving child of James and Lily Potter...yet! All we were ever revealed following the scandalous trials of the First Wizarding War, was that the child was adopted by American wizarding politician, Rodrigo Vega, and wife, Isabella, in January 1982._

_After the quiet adoption, nothing was heard again of Rose Potter until she began making national headlines last winter during her participation at the Young Potioneers of Tomorrow Competition, a friendly competition between Ilvermorny and a number of smaller American wizarding schools. However, the spotlight became brighter last spring during Potter's impressive and unforeseen rising performance at the International Youth Dueling Championship. Despite it being Potter's first year on the Ilvermorny Dueling Team, and only fourteen-years-old, Rose reached the top three final rounds losing in an intense, head-to-head twenty-minute match against first-place winner, Mahoutokoro's, sixteen-year-old Hiro Kayashima. _

_Rose, now three months shy of her fifth teen birthday, has lived in the United States of America for the greater part of her life. After her departure from Britain, she lived in New York with her new adoptive family. It was there that Vega was promoted from Head Auror to Head of MACUSA's Magical Law Enforcement and became actively involved in the political circle of New York's wizarding elite. _

_His vast law enforcement experience, political knowledge, and domestic and foreign political influence quickly won Vega powerful friends within MACUSA securing his place as a political figure._

_Shortly before his daughter's eighth birthday, the Vega family once again relocated to Mr. Vega's former hometown in Los Angeles where he was shortly elected as a representative of the wizarding state. That same year Rose began her first-year at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and has since led a quiet but accomplished academic life until last year that the teen witch was thrust into the international spotlight. Now, with MACUSA's appointment of Vega as Europe's __American ambassador last spring, Rose Potter will become Hogwart's newest transfer in over 100 years. _

_The decision to transfer to Hogwarts came as a special request to Headmaster Dumbledore from Ambassador Vega as he wished to keep his family together and make the transition easier by relocating to his adoptive daughter's home country despite the recent break-out of the notorious mass murderer and You-Know-Who supporter, Sirius Black._

"_I have been briefed and assured of the security measures taken this year to ensure the safety of our children at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has my full trust." Ambassador Vega commented during his latest press conference after his arrival at the Ministry this week. "Ultimately, we are very grateful to the Headmaster for allowing and accepting my daughter to attend Hogwarts. It has always been a dream of Rose to see Hogwarts and reunite with her brother."_

_No comment from Harry Potter has been given yet but with the threat of Black, it is more than expected for his end to be quiet. We were able to confirm from unnamed sources that the two siblings have been in regular correspondence since Harry Potter's first term at Hogwarts. The two surviving Potters will finally be reunited and we all anxiously await see what they have in store for Hogwarts!_

_Rose Elizabeth Potter was born November 5__th__, 1978 in St. Mungo's Hospital, London, England; five months after the Potter's graduated Hogwarts. Rose was previously enrolled in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a proud member of House Thunderbird. She retained her spot in the top ten of her class during her time as an Ilvermorny student and was awarded the Excellence in Potions Cup last term. Her teachers reveal she received top marks in Charms, Potions, Combative and Defensive Magic. She is most noted for her second-place win at the 1993 International Youth Dueling Championships breaking the record as the youngest finalist since 1943. Rose has also competed at a national level winning third place in the 1992 Young Potioneers of Tomorrow Competition. Her academic achievements have gained the support of several notable sponsors and have brought the young witch several endorsements much to the benefit of her former school. She was featured this summer on the front covers of Duel! USA, Teen Witch USA, and Potions Today. Rose is the eldest of the surviving Potters and co-heir to the Potter fortune and sole heir to the Vega fortune. She will begin her fifth year at Hogwarts on Sept 1. _

_Good luck, Miss Potter. Britain welcomes you home!_

Severus set down the _Daily Prophet_ on the table where he had been silently reading the article in the derelict kitchen of Spinner's End. He took a long sip of his now-cold, black coffee before taking a long, thin cigarette from a metal case and placing it between his lips. He non-verbally lit the end and took a deep drag before exhaling the smoke.

Looking down at the article he watched the sepia-colored, moving photograph of the Potter girl and her adoptive parents as they each shook hands with the American president in front of the press at the MACUSA headquarters. She did not look tall but she had grown so much. Her hair was long and wavy, perfectly styled to cascade down her shoulders. She was stylishly dressed in a dark cardigan that matched her pleated, mid-thigh skirt, both designed and charmed with small, blooming white flowers, and tall stockings paired with trendy ankle, hiker boots. There wasn't a doubt that her outfit was expensive and, most likely, put together by a team of high fashion stylists. Severus then caught the unmistakable gleam of jewelry around her neck and wrist as the president shook Rose's hand in the photo and sneered at the sight of the girl's wealth. However, when he fixed his eyes on her smiling face as she waved at the press Severus saw Lily.

She was Lily except for her eyes just as the boy was his father except for his eyes.

His life - his damned existence- was a fucking cosmic joke!

Did he not have to endure his nemesis' face glaring daggers at him from _Her_ eyes for fate to bring in another reminder of what he had lost. Could he keep it together seeing her youthful face again, every day for the next three years? A reminder of his faults staring at him from those cruel golden eyes that would bring back memories of humiliation, pain, and hatred. Lily's children were two walking, talking, and breathing reminders that the only woman he ever loved had loved another and shared herself in the most intimate of ways with the man he despised; the same man who ruined _everything_ for him.

He stared down at the image again. Her hair was darker. When the girl began making headlines during the Dueling Championships, he had tried his best to avoid looking at her pictures although he had kept up with the news itself on the Wizarding Wireless station. However, he caught glimpses of her as his students shared the publications with each other especially during class. Numerous times Severus had to confiscate copies of _Teen Witch Weekly_ that featured mini-profiles and spreads on each of the young duelists raving about ridiculous nonsense like their favorite color, music bands, and inspiration. He tried his best to avoid that familiar face and shade of red but the few times he had accidentally set eyes on her picture he instantly knew it was a shade darker.

He had accidentally seen that face again staring at him from a dozen _Daily Prophets_ pinned to the newsstand outside the Apothecary shop in Diagon Alley early that summer announcing her acceptance to Hogwarts. Severus had nearly dropped his purchase at the dreaded confirmation as he had advised Dumbledore to refuse the Ambassador's request. However, his anger had been briefly distracted by her resemblance to her mother, it was like seeing Lily again until he remembered the honey hue of her eyes and turned way fuming with anger and cursing the old wizard.

He thought back on the night he entered the Potter's home after the attack. It had been nearly twelve years since he last saw the girl. He had been greatly relieved when he learned she had been adopted by an American couple and would be sent there ensuring that she would never set foot in his class. Severus laughed at his own ridiculousness and naivety, how was it that he never learned? Life was never meant to favor or be kind to him. He took another slow and long drag from his cigarette pondering as he did if he wasn't already dead and paying for his sins in the deepest parts of Hell.

He wasn't. This was his reality.

In a month, Severus would be teaching the eldest Potter and she would be sorted into Gryffindor to be among Dumbledore's favorites. She would grow to hate him like her Housemates, her brother, and her parents. Had the fame and life of wealth and comfort made her worse than her arrogant, disgusting father? He groaned at the thought. Or was she more like Lily?

He scanned the last paragraph that listed her academic and extracurricular achievements. She was bright, beautiful, and famous due to her family name. She might be a good duelist but was she as good at potions and academics as they said or were her skills exaggerated like her wretched brother? Nonetheless, it was impressive but this Potter girl came wealthy and adored with endorsement deals, interviews, and modeling contracts. Severus groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand imagining the ego on the girl and, of course, the response from the Hogwarts' male student body.

An American. A Californian. A celebrity. A Potter.

A beautiful, young, talented witch with a powerful, old, _and famous_ wizarding name.

The Hogwarts male population will be at war with each other, annoyingly competing for her affection with far more fervor than his classmates and Potter had competed for Lily's.

Fourteen. She would soon be the same age Lily was when she cut him off. How ironic for Lily's daughter to come into his life for her fifth year.

_'She's__ not Lily.' _He reminded himself. '_She's a Potter! She's also **him!'**_

He looked down, one last time, at the photograph. She looked so much like her mother had at that age and Severus couldn't help but find the young woman beautiful. No, not a woman_, s_he was just a girl and she was Lily's daughter regardless of who her wretched father had been. He allowed himself that thought, just this once, before holding up the paper, taking the lit end of the cigarette and bringing it down directly to her image.

Severus watched Rose Potter's face burn away while feeling his feline companion silently encircle and rub against his legs. He sat back sighing deeply as he flung the burnt paper on the table and disposed of his cigarette on the ashtray.

He was tired of his life. Each year, not only did he age, but the threat of the Dark Lord's return grew causing him further dread, worry, and a colossal amount of stress. It would not be long until the Dark Lord regained power and Severus would once again be called to his side; that is if the Dark Lord didn't kill him first. Severus needed to fool his old Master first and convince him that he had remained loyal all these years by spying on Dumbledore and the boy. It was all too bloody fucking much but it was his cross to bear. He did have his own coping methods although somewhat unhealthy mostly consisting of drinking, chain-smoking, and the occasional one-night stand.

Shit coping methods for a shit person.

Regardless of the toll it all took on him, Severus kept his promise and tolerated spending year after year at Hogwarts the place, whereas an older student, he had been most eager to leave behind. Perhaps his time served at Hogwarts could be more tolerable and even enjoyable if he could teach the subject that truly interested him; the one he was more than qualified to teach. However, Dumbledore claimed he feared losing him to the so-called curse but Severus knew the headmaster well enough to know he distrusted him with anything regarding the Dark Arts even its defense.

So Severus endured teaching disgusting, brainless children the art of potion-making which they never cared for, and, in all honesty, he did not care enough to be bothered by it. It wasn't that he didn't care for his students' academic success, every couple of years a gifted student would appear in his class who he would eventually appoint as a Potions teaching assistant during their final year assuming that student did not find a way to fuck up their academic career. Upon their graduation, Severus always wrote a praising recommendation for them, several times he had aided a student in securing their first apprenticeship post-Hogwarts. However, he hadn't seen true, natural talent and skill since Penny Haywood. Aside from the years of the Cursed Vaults, his days during term were relatively quiet and uneventful. Of course, then Potter had come along.

Outside of Hogwarts, Severus kept to Spinner's End but also maintained appearances among the Death Eaters who had escaped trial. He had a role to play among them but the toll everything was taking on Severus was undeniable and he did not look forward to the start of this particular term.

Black had escaped Azkaban and would surely come after the boy and possibly the girl too. What should stop him from finishing off what was left of the Potters now that they would be together? For this reason, among others that he would never share, Severus had been firmly against the girl's transfer arguing that she would be safer if she remained in Ilvermorny; a half-world away from here. He had cursed the Ambassador calling him a fool for risking his daughter's safety over ridiculous sentiments; the girl could continue her education at Ilvermorny and see her family on holidays as she had already been doing! What difference did it make when she already spent the greater part of the year away from her adoptive parents? Also, if the girl was anything like her family she was sure to bring more trouble as well.

Of course, this had only fueled the old man to dare implicate that he cared for the girl's safety and well-being which only angered Severus further.

In the end, it was futile, Dumbledore had made his decision and there was no swaying the old fool once he had his mind set. When Severus had angrily confronted him after seeing the headlines the Headmaster had assured him that Potter's former teachers had only praises to say about the girl and her behavior. He reassured Severus everything would be under most control and security. It was all troll shit. Nothing could ever be completely in control and no one was ever safe.

Would he also protect her against the Dark Lord and the threats of his followers if it came to it? Could he rely on Lupin for help? He knew her, right? It has been years but the werewolf had more affiliation with her than Severus would ever have. Surely he would keep on eye on his best friend's child now that he held a staff position at Hogwarts.

After all, Severus had enough keeping the boy alive to become a nanny to Potter's other brat.

_It's your fault she no longer has her real parents._

Severus quickly shook that thought away from this mind.

At least the girl would only be around for three years. He could handle that. He didn't need to interact with her beyond Potions class and he would do everything in his power to ensure she did not make it into the N.E.W.T.'s Level. With a combination of a painfully advanced curriculum and his crass teaching method, Severus hoped to discourage her from further pursuing an interest in potions which was cruel and vindictive but he could not have her in his class regardless of her claimed talent.

Severus would never admit it publicly but he had read her article in Potions Today that had been featured in the scholarly journal's 'Bright Minds of Tomorrow' spread usually reserved for the top, Potions students such as the winners of national brewing competitions. It had greatly displeased him seeing that dark, red hair and familiar yet strange face on the front cover more so because no other 'Bright Mind of Tomorrow' had ever been given the cover before and it certainly wasn't merited!

The girl had been given the title and cover because of who she was so he had torn off the cover in disgust and quickly disposed of it. He had every intention of skipping over her article but curiosity compelled him to read it. It had been a two-page spread that included everything about the girl's interest, academic achievements, and so-called talent in Potions. The girl credited both her mothers as her Potioneer role models and inspiration and spoke on her ambitions to pursue either Alchemy or Healing potions as well as find a way to mass-produce Wolfsbane. She was certainly ambitious but obviously her talent had been greatly exaggerated by the press as she failed to place first in a competition among her peers. Therefore Severus fully planned on giving her the same treatment as the boy for she did not need someone else to feed her ego.

The self-awareness of his own toxic behavior and contempt toward a girl who had done nothing to him yet did not escape him but Severus saw it as a fair trade-off. Dumbledore wanted the Potters together and the headmaster always obtained what he wanted. He could not, however, have Severus' remaining sanity.

He looked down to his side at the long-haired, chestnut cat who stared him patiently waiting to be attended.

"At least she'll mostly be Minerva and Dumbledore's problem."


	3. Home

**AUGUST 3RD, 1993 – LONDON**

Rose Potter stepped into her family's new London mansion located in the affluent No-Maj neighborhood of Hampstead Garden and was instantly in awe of its vastness and modern contemporary style. She crossed the foyer and approached the marble, main staircase aligned with expensive mahogany and gold banisters.

The Vegas had good taste, _expensive taste_, it was what they were used to.

Her adoptive father's family was an old, Spanish wizarding family that settled and financially prospered in Mexico by magically helping secure and protect lands during the Spanish colonization. As there was an absence of magical folk during that time, the Vegas married other Spanish wizards and witches, who had come to the New World, and members of ancient and magical indigenous tribes. The family later settled in California when the Spanish took over the region and remained there operating a successful vineyard during its time as Mexican territory and under the law of the Mexican magical government.

When the No-Majes from the United States took over the region, the Vegas along with the entire magical community of California were welcomed by MACUSA and the American wizarding world but were also given the option to rejoin the Mexican wizarding word in their new territory. Many left however, the Vegas were among those who accepted and stayed.

The family remained in California for generations thereafter producing notable wizards and witches such as her own father and magical Europe's new American ambassador, Rodrigo Vega; her grandfather, Headmaster Joaquin Vega in the fifties; and Head Auror Elena Vega, who in 1910 saved the entire San Diego wizarding community from an attack by an army of Scourers.

Sometime in the thirties, the Vegas sold the family vineyard although the wine, famously known for years as _De Vega Brujeria Roja, _retained the family name and image. The Vegas still owned large shares in the massively successful wine company and now and then one of them would publically endorse the beverage.

Despite their deep wizarding history, her adoptive father was a Half-Blood at best but so were most American wizards and witches due to the lack of Pureblood families in America.

Her adoptive mother, Isabella Cristina de la Corte, came from a politically, powerful wizarding family from Medellin, Colombia. Her family had also originated from Spain and through the same means of aiding its colonization using magic had secured great wealth and lands that they passed down for generations. Like Rodrigo, Isabella's family also wedded other European wizards and had roots in the ancient, magical tribes of Colombia.

After the country gained independence, the De La Corte family helped form the first Colombian wizarding government which to this day they were still a part of and held large influence. Isabella too was a Half-Blood at best.

When Rose was first adopted, her new parents were living in New York City as Rodrigo was Head Auror at MACUSA's Magical Law Enforcement. It was a very respectable and high-paying job however, he had yet to tap into his real ambition. He went on to become the Head Of the Magical Law Enforcement Office and with the title came the political and social responsibilities. Luckily, the future ambassador had always been handsome, charming, and respected, and therefore the family was immediately accepted into the high society circle of New York's magical elite.

They moved to Los Angeles, her father's hometown when Rodrigo ran for state representative. Rose remembered it by the campaign, the press, and how often her father was gone. Of course, she would never forget the numerous charity balls and social functions she had been forced to attend. She didn't mind, the sunny skies and beaches of California had been a welcoming exchange for her.

But now she was back in England. She should feel at home but Rose felt nothing. When her father had first announced his new position and explained that they all had to move to a magical city in Europe, he gave Rose the option to pick England but most importantly also allowed her to decide whether to continue at Ilvermorny. Of course, Rose had decided on England and Hogwarts right away but after the excitement wore off, she felt nothing but a slight sense of dread. When their airplane had begun preparing to land at Heathrow Airport earlier that day, Rose had immediately looked out the window to catch her first glimpse of the city. She had thought she would feel some connection or at least remember something new but there had been nothing.

"Go on, mi amor." called out of a beautiful, tanned woman with long, black hair that ended in perfect loose curls who appeared behind her. The woman had no resemblance to the young teenager she considered her daughter who, despite sporting professionally black-dyed hair and a slight tan, was a replica her birth mother, Lily.

Isabella Vega walked to stand beside Rose and gave her a comforting one-arm embrace as they looked over their new home. "Isn't it beautiful?" she squealed excitedly, her Colombian accent still strong even after more than a decade of living in the States. Rose didn't care since she could always understand her mother.

Rose smiled, "Yes, very." was all she said however Isabella was used to her daughter's calm and sometimes cold demeanor to be concerned with the lack of enthusiasm.

"It has everything you can think of! A beautiful sitting room; an indoor, self-cleaning pool charmed to always be perfectly warm; a full gym; plus a wine cellar and a private movie theater!" the older woman exclaimed happily before continuing. "There are four bedrooms on the third floor each with their own bathroom plus a bathroom on the second and first floor. The servants and staff have their own quarters on the grounds...Mi amor, you should come see our gardens, it is so beautiful!"

Rose continued to smile at her mother, she enjoyed seeing her happy even if it was over a house.

_Humor her. Your father will probably be home soon._

She nodded, "Okay, but can I go check out my room first?" she asked.

"Claro que si, amor!" answered Isabella giving her daughter a swift peck on her forehead before walking ahead into the large hallway leading to the sitting room, her heels clacking behind her as they hit the shiny, marble floor.

Rose made her way upstairs to the third floor where her room was located pausing briefly on the second floor to take a quick peek into this private movie theater and was not disappointed in the least bit. The screen was massive, far larger than the big screen television they had back in California. She couldn't wait to watch her favorite films on there! Rose loved No-Maj films. The No-Maj's were so creative coming up with the most interesting stories and bringing them to life with magic of their own. Her love for films definitely came from her adoptive father and from her birth mother, Lily.

Vague memories of another life filled her mind at the thought of her birth mother and she remembered mornings with her grandparents, the Evans, watching cartoons while eating breakfast. The memories weren't sharp, they were more like glimpses but she could still recall small moments. She remembered her other grandparents, the Potters. How different but how special they had been from the Evans yet she remembered loving both sets equally. She recalled Uncle Remus' warm face; Uncle Sirius' handsome face and soft shoulder-length hair; Uncle Peter's round, nervous one face; and her beautiful, Aunt Marlene. She had so much family and now they were all gone...except for Harry and...her aunt, Petunia, who she had never met at least to her knowledge_. _

Worst of all, she remembered _that night_ how she desperately tried holding onto Uncle Sirius as Ministry Hit Wizards tore her away from him. She remembered seeing him shackled and broken at the secret trial, she had cried out to him before they carried her out having dismissed her testimony as a traumatized child's misunderstanding and their eyes had met just before the courtroom doors closed communicating one last thought into her mind.

_'Forgive me, Rosie! Be brave!' _

Rose shook the memories away before closing the double plush doors of the movie theater and continued her way upstairs. There would be a proper time to bring up these memories but today was not it.

Once on the third floor, Rose located her bedroom as the second-largest adjacent to the master bedroom at the far end of the hall and walked in. Her room held a large bed with a translucent, white canopy and it was beautifully furnished with plush cream carpeting and violet-colored walls with decorative white borders. Perched on a large, white vanity with a matching cushioned stool and dresser, slept Rose's burgundy owl, Theodora.

The bedroom also had its own bathroom and there was a large window leading to an attached balcony that overlooked the green, wet gardens.

A working desk stood next to her bed below a shelf and above that hung all three magazine covers she had been featured in expertly framed and aligned beside the other. That had been her mother's doing. On the shelf were her own framed photographs.

Rose approached the desk and looked at the four photos. The largest one was of Rodrigo and Isabella with her on vacation in Medellin last Christmas; a trip they traditionally took each year. The next one was a group photo of the Ilvermorny Dueling team as was the one next to it except it featured the Potions Club. Her teammates had been the closest she had ever come to having friends at Ilvermorny. Apart from them, Rose kept to herself and to her studies because of her Legilimency and reserved personality; something she had made a note to work on before Hogwarts.

Truthfully, Hogwarts scared her.

For generations, every Potter had attended Hogwarts except for Rose but now she was returning to the world she was sent away from. She also had her other worries, this was a British wizarding boarding school where blood status still mattered. Despite being a Half-Blood and English, Rose had long ago adjusted to the American and Latin American traditions of the Vega's and America's more democratic wizarding ways. What if she couldn't adjust again? It had been so many years, what if she fucked up? She had to take the O.W.L.'s this year, what if she failed them? What if Uncle Sirius found her? Where was Uncle Remus, why hadn't he tried to find her? Surely he would have heard or read by now of her arrival. What if Harry and her end up not getting along?

She looked over at the oldest photograph of the bunch; an old and worn photo that showed a beautiful, red-headed, young woman carrying a baby to her chest and a handsome, black-haired, bespectacled young man holding a smiling, red-headed little girl on his shoulders. The photograph was the only one she had of her former life and it was given to her by the Ministry appointed adoption agent during her transfer to the States. She vaguely remembered the day the photo was taken. They had gone to Muggle London with Uncle Sirius and Aunt Marlene. She could hazily recall the cool weather that day and the sounds of wandering No-Maj tourists and children.

_They're called Muggles here._

_'Right, Muggles.'_ She thought.

That's what she would have called them had she never left, had they never died.

There wasn't a day that went by where Rose didn't miss or think of them. Where she didn't think of how different life would have turned out had they lived.

She looked into their smiling faces unable to recall any details of them. All she had were vague memories of small moments together, she couldn't even recall what they had sounded like.

_'They were so young. We looked so happy together.' _She thought.

Rose couldn't help but feel angry at what she had been robbed of. She went into hiding as a small child during the war only to witness firsthand her parent's brutal murders. After that fateful night, the Ministry had reached out to next of kin, the Dursleys. They implored them to take her in as well since the Ministry did not want to take responsibility for an orphaned child who had a power they couldn't understand or control. However, Rose's remaining family turned her away stating they would only take Harry because they had no choice leaving the Ministry no option but to place her for adoption.

During the trials that followed the war and the adoption process, Rose was kept in the Ministry inside a heavily spell-secured ward undergoing rehabilitation for severe trauma in order to testify at Uncle Sirius' trial. The Ministry was eager to move the adoption quickly and, immediately upon dismissing her testimony and sentencing Uncle Sirius to life in Azkaban, a suitable American family was selected. Before she knew it, Rose was sent away to America.

Twelve years. It was going to be almost twelve fucking years! She was back now and she had many questions desperately needing answers. She _would_ get her answers! Her Legilimency had grown along with her and perhaps it had yet to reach its full potential but it and her conscience had yet to fail her.

So many questions, so many worries, so many doubts. She was back where it all started.

Rose was finally home.


	4. A Teenage Engagement

**APRIL 1978 - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

"I'm pregnant." Lily Evans announced quietly to her boyfriend as they stood facing each other near the edge of the Black Lake. James' hazel eyes widened in shock at her words and he was rendered speechless by this unexpected revelation. He was frozen. Was that his heart dropping? James felt like he might be sick from the sensation. He remained motionless and speechless only blinking stupidly at his girlfriend of half a year who nervously stared back.

Lily's world had come to a sudden, unpleasant halt that morning after learning that she was carrying another life inside of her. Normally when a woman reaches this milestone it's after marriage, an established career, and financial stability; at least that's what Lily was raised to believe and had structured her future around. She knew she wanted more out of life than to just be someone's wife or mother. She didn't look down on marriage after all her own mother had devoted herself to raising her two daughters and she was the strongest person Lily knew. It was simply that she knew what she wanted. Lily had envisioned herself graduating in June and moving into the flat that James and Sirius had leased in Diagon Alley. Her plan was to start the Healer training program at St. Mungo's, a prestigious four-year program she had recently been accepted to, while James and Sirius attend Auror training. However, the most important job would be their contributions to the war efforts and to the Order. _This_ is what Lily had envisioned when imagining her life after Hogwarts; becoming a teen parent had definitely not been a part of it.

The rest of the day had been a blur, Lily spent a greater part of the morning being sick in the dormitory lavatory not knowing if she was sick from the shock or morning sickness once again. She barely made it in time to Transfigurations, her first class of the day, however, she wished she had skived instead as she found it completely pointless to concentrate on today's lecture on conjuring large furniture. Her mind kept returning and focusing on her current predicament. She knew enough about James to know what he would offer to do- what he viewed, as the right thing; marriage. Lily couldn't bring herself to contemplate the thought of a shotgun wedding, that scenario involved everyone knowing that she had got up the duff at eighteen before even leaving school! Lily could already imagine Petunia's smug face.

Lily's lack of focus and interaction had not gone unnoticed by her boyfriend who sat next to her and who had failed several times to make her smile with his usual charm and jokes. So he passed her a note asking what was wrong and she had written back simply stating to meet her at "their spot" after dinner; the oak tree near the edge of the Black Lake where they now stood with the chilly spring winds blowing against them.

She had to tell him. She couldn't be alone in this and he _did_ have a right to know.

"W-What?" James blurted stupidly unable to think of anything else.

Lily turned away from him crossing her arms over herself, "I'm pregnant." she repeated disheartening.

James could only stare at the back of her head. For the first time in his life, well as far as he could remember, he was truly speechless and without a clue on how to react much less what to say. Lily was _pregnant!_ Pregnant with _his kid_! They were still kids themselves, regardless of being of age! Nothing had prepared him for this situation.

"When did you find out?" he asked recalling her unusual and withdrawn behavior earlier today.

The redhead turned to face her handsome, athletic boyfriend and could no longer control herself as she finally allowed the tears to flow.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go, what were they going to do? She knew that despite her fear she would have this baby. Adoption and abortion were not options for her; she could never go through with either but they were too young and, clearly, too stupid to be responsible for themselves. How could they possibly be trusted to raise a baby?! Then another terrible thought entered her mind, what if this was the end of them? Up until now, Lily was certain James would offer to marry her without realizing that he also had the option to leave.

"This morning," she replied focusing on the present. "I'm a few weeks in, I think. I can't know for certain until I've seen Madam Pomfrey."

James nodded still unable to recover from his state of shock. How could she be pregnant?! They had only recently decided to take their relationship to the next level. They had been careful casting the proper contraceptive charm before each time except…

_Fuck!_

There had been one time, a few weeks back after Gryffindor's nail-biting victory over the Slytherin. The match had been brutal; both teams playing to secure a spot at the final match of the year for a chance at the Cup.

In the end, James had broken the tie a minute before the Gryffindor Seeker caught the snitch. Lily had run down to the pitch, where the Gryffindor team had descended to celébrate, and thrown herself in Jame's arms kissing him in front of the entire school.

That night the couple had stepped out of the victory party inside the Gryffindor common room, brandy bottle in hand, to take refuge in the Astronomy Tower. They had been smoking magical cannabis and drinking, courtesy of Sirius and Peter who had taken a quick excursion into Hogsmeade earlier and brought back several bottles of gin, firewhiskey, and dragon barrel brandy. After an hour of celebrating with their mates, Lily and James claimed their own bottle and took off for some privacy away from the intoxicated and deafening celebration.

One moment they were were snogging, then one touch led to another, and the two intoxicated teens gave in to their raging adolescent lust. It had been hot, passionate and risky but being Head Boy and Girl they were quick as they feared being discovered by Filch or Mrs. Norris. So, in their haste and overwhelming desire for each other, the contraceptive charm had been forgotten. Overtaken by wicked hangovers the next morning, they had reassured each other that nothing would come out of this one time.

"I should have just gone to Pomfrey and asked for an emergency contraceptive potion!" Lily exclaimed angrily more to herself than to him. "But I just had to save myself from the embarrassment." She chuckled softly as she shook her head in self-disappointment.

Perhaps it was the hormones, the fear, or the anger at their recklessness or perhaps a combination of it all but Lily could no longer contain herself. She pulled James by the front of his coat and sobbed into his muscular chest, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne to soothe her.

It was then that James snapped out of his state of shock since taking in this life-changing news. He was scared; there was no denying that. However, he also knew that he was in love with Lily and although this baby was unexpected it was still half him and half of her. So they would do this in reverse! There was nothing wrong with that because he loved the girl standing in front of him with every fiber of his being. James had been planning on proposing after graduation anyway. Obviously, he had envisioned their engagement to be longer, a year and a half at most, but with a baby on the way, they would have to marry right after graduation. James didn't care what others would say or if they would judge and gossip. He knew he wanted to be with Lily forever. No one had ever made him want to genuinely be a better person.

"Hey, hey," James whispered soothingly as he lifted Lily's gaze to look at him. "We'll take care of this, Lils."

Lily pushed away casting him an angry look, "I'm not getting an abortion! I already considered it and I'm not doing it! I can't! I'll raise this baby myself if I have to —..."

"Whoa, Evans, let me bloody finish!" interrupted James stepping over to her and taking a hold of her hands.

"I wouldn't ask that of you unless that's what you wanted." James assured, "And I would never walk out on my own kid! I'm actually slightly offended that you'd think I could be such a wanker to leave you to raise our child!" he playfully teased before continuing, "What I meant is _we'll_ take care of this baby. _OUR baby._ _Together._"

Lily stared into Jame's eyes, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Marry me, Lily Evans?"

Lily shook her head as more tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, "No," she choked out pulling her hands away. "You're only asking me because you feel obligated. Because it's the 'right thing'."

"It is the right thing…for _us_!" James exclaimed desperately to reassure his girlfriend of his intentions. "Lily, I love you and you love me too," he said taking her face into his hands so they were inches apart and staring directly at each other. "I fancied you for so long, Evans. This term couldn't have been more amazing! I couldn't believe my luck when you finally gave me a chance much less when you agreed to be my girlfriend. These months with you proved you were more than worth all the effort and rejection because... I'm in love with you! You're it for me, Lily! I don't want anyone else but you- and this baby."

Lily's heart soared but did he really mean it? Sure, James had matured over the last year and a half but she never expected him to be fully on board to start a family and settle down at such a young age. Did he truly know what he was getting himself into?

"What about money?" she asked as she gently freed herself from James' hold. "A baby needs milk, clothing, and diapers. What about us? How can we pay rent, care for a baby, and feed ourselves? I'll have to drop out of the training program, I can't afford to buy my textbooks or supplies." Now her predicament was really hitting her.

"Lily, don't take this the wrong way now but I'm bloody loaded." James smiled. She couldn't help but laughingly scoff at him. "Really, Evans, you bagged yourself an excellent catch!"

She laughed weakly, "James, I-…"

"Lily, we can make this work!" James insisted keen on getting her to understand that this was what he wanted not out of obligation but because he was in love with her and now this baby meant to world to him. "I have enough money to take care of the three of us and I know my parents will insist on helping us out with the baby so we can still get good jobs. You can still attend the program it's not like it's limited to recent graduates. All sorts of witches and wizards from different backgrounds and ages are accepted all the time. I'm sure they can make accommodations for Slughorn's star student." He smiled before continuing, "As for what we'll do after we leave school. We'll move into the flat like we planned. There's a third bedroom we had thought of making into a fitness room but that can be the baby's room now. Sirius won't mind and if he does, we'll tell him to bugger off or we'll find our own place."

Lily nodded feeling a little more assured but, nonetheless, frightened. In order for any of this to happen, they first had to tell their parents and the Hogwarts staff; it was inevitable as Lily needed proper prenatal care moving forward. She dreaded thinking what the rest of the school would say about her. This could cost her the Head Girl position!

"I don't want anyone to know apart from those who _need_ to know," she stated.

"No one else will know," agreed James, "We can tell the lads, right? You know they wouldn't breathe a word to anyone."

Lily nodded for she did not doubt James' friends, the Marauders were more like brothers than friends and no strangers to keeping secrets. Besides, she could use Remus' support as well as that of her closest friends now more than ever to get through these last two months of school.

"Blimey," he exclaimed softly as he took her hands in his own again and gave her that crooked grin she had grown to love, "I'm gunna be a dad!" He said happily.

Lily smiled back as they both looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So what do you say, Evans. Will you marry me?"

She had stopped crying. Her boyfriend's reassuring words had given her comfort, relief, and hope. All doubt about her relationship had been obliterated by James, his commitment, and his love for her. He was sincere. He wanted her and this baby forever and now she knew that she felt the same about him. They were in this together and no one else mattered but the three of them. They were going to be okay. She believed it now.

"Yes."


	5. An Invitation

**AUGUST 8TH, 1993 - HAMPSTEAD GARDEN, LONDON - THE VEGA HOME - MORNING**

_Dear Rose,_

_I heard you were here! The Minister of Magic told me so! What do you think? I reckon the weather leaves a lot to be desired compared to California. Don't worry, Hogwarts and Gryffindor Tower are always warm, you'll love it there! You must be really excited! You're probably wondering how I'm writing to you from outside of Hogwarts. I'll give you the short version: I accidentally blew up Aunt Marge (Uncle Vernon's sister who I'm forced to call "aunt"), left the Dursley's convinced I was expelled for good, took a ride on this thing called the Knight Bus, got caught at the Leaky Cauldron by the minister and thought I was done for but now I'm staying right here in the inn until the start of term. How mad is that?! I'm lucky to not have been expelled or arrested but I think that has more to do with Dumbledore and possibly Sirius Black. Speaking of Black, I found out he was You-Know-Who's most loyal supporter and went to Azkaban for killing a bunch of muggles! Have you heard of him before? I reckon there's something else about him the Minister did not want to say to me._

_Anyway, I'll be here in Diagon Alley until term starts. Did you already buy your school supplies? If you haven't, maybe we can do that together. Just let me know, I'll be here._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Congratulations on the Championship!_

_P.S.S. Thanks for your birthday present! The watch is great!_

_P.S.S. I forgot to say the Ministry was able to deflate Aunt Marge and Obliviate her memory so I suppose that's all good there. But I don't think the Dursleys will easily forget least I'll be at Hogwarts before I have to deal with that again. Oh well. _

Rose set down Harry's letters on her work desk and smiled to herself. Her brother certainly had a knack for trouble. She knew that despite their limited supervised communication by Professor Dumbledore.

It had been three years since Rose and Harry were finally able to communicate as the Ministry had made it clear to her parents upon adoption that she was forbidden from contacting her brother prior to his eleventh birthday. Rose knew why. The Ministry employees and Magical Child Services hadn't guarded their thoughts around her not expecting a natural-born Legilimens in their custody.

She had heard Harry had been taken to the Durselys after they were separated and that they refused to take her in as well. How Dumbledore thought it best that Harry know nothing of the wizarding world or of her continued existence until he was ready to rejoin the magical community. How Uncle Sirius had sold them to the Dark Lord and was now in prison awaiting trial and how, after her parent's funeral, they would begin looking for a family to take her in. She was a little child but she understood that her baby brother was now with "Aunt Tuney" -as her mother had taught her to call her-and Rose clearly was not going to join them or be allowed to go back with Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remus. Worse yet her fourth birthday fell five days after Lily and James died.

Rose's emotions and the fresh trauma of witnessing her family's destruction had been so overwhelming it gave fuel to accidental magic unlike any other performed by a magical child. One of the agents had been badly injured and refused to continue working on her case prompting the Ministry to expedite the adoption process without disclosing Rose's power.

After the trial and the Potter's funeral plenty of well-known, and even noble, British wizarding families applied including the Greengrass', the Weasleys, and the Fawcetts. However, in the end- and perhaps in part to the classified incident - a respectable American wizarding had been selected.

Rodrigo, like every other wizard at the time, had kept up with the war raging overseas as it made pathways in the New World. He had been working on tracking these new supporters down but with the Dark Lord's fall, the number of American supporters vanished along with the Death Eaters sent to recruit and lead them.

When Rodrigo learned that the Potter's daughter was left orphaned and alone his heart broke for the little girl. He and his wife had longed for a child for years so he immediately reached out to inquire about her adoption. The day little Rose learned she would be leaving for America to live with a new family she lashed out again but this time the agents had learned and forcibly administered a strong Calming Draught. She left her home country in a foggy haze but without a fuss and with a dreaded realization that she would never see her family again.

Rose gave no trouble when she arrived at the Vega's Upper East Side townhouse on the on that bitterly cold January day. The Vegas were older than her parents had been, they spoke funny, ate different foods but were very nice and had prepared her a beautiful bedroom beforehand. Isabella had done her best to make sure Rose knew she was welcomed she even learned to cook a few English dishes in an attempt to ease the transition.

Things had been awkward at first, Rose hardly spoke nor really played with her new toys and at night she was plagued with nightmares so terrible she awoke screaming during the night. Fortunately, the Vegas had been understanding, caring, and loving and when Rose finally felt safe and comfortable she began to gradually return their affection. The day she called them "mom" and "dad" was the happiest the couple had been in years.

When 'the preschool incident' happened almost a year after her arrival, it revealed the Legilimency and the family found themselves in a difficult situation. However, after a year of weekly Psychiatric Healing treatment, Rose was able to fully adjust to her new life and family although she was never the same child she had been before her birth parent's murders.

Healing treatment continued until her first year at Ilvermorny where, despite having trouble making friends, she excelled in classes and extracurricular activities yet the thought of Hogwarts always lingered in the deep recesses of her mind. It was the school she was always meant to attend.

Would she be a brave Gryffindor like her parents, uncles, and godfather? Perhaps a loyal Hufflepuff like Uncle Sirius' cousin-in-law whose name she couldn't recall?. Rose could also see herself in Ravenclaw although she would be arrogant to call herself wise she was smart. She was also determined and clever; would she perhaps be a Slytherin like Uncle's Sirius' cousin, the nice one with the pink-haired daughter? Which Hogwarts house was the Thunderbird equivalent?

These questions had kept her up some nights as well as the thought of how she would never walk down the halls of Hogwarts like her family had all done. She would also miss out on reuniting with her little brother and being his guidance throughout his school experience.

So when Harry turned eleven and began his first year, Rose begged her father to write to Dumbledore and request a postal service channel to be opened via the Floo Network so they could finally write to each other. It had taken a few days but Dumbledore and Headmaster Fontaine allowed the two siblings to use the transcontinental postal service through their own fireplaces to send each other letters. There had been only one condition Dumbledore had given and that was to reveal nothing regarding her uncles, particularly Uncle Sirius who they both shared as godfather.

She had reached out to Harry first; he had no memory of her therefore she didn't expect him to have a clue what to say so she made it easy for him. She welcomed him back to the wizarding world and introduced herself knowing that he had recently learned of her whereabouts. Truthfully, after ten years she had no idea where to begin so she told him about her adoptive parents, her life in California, and academic life in Ilvermorny. He had written back introducing himself and filled her in on his life after he was taken by the giant man.

She learned how the Dursleys had told him she had died along with their parents in a car crash. It made her sick and angry to think that her aunt had preferred to kill her off rather than admit to having turned her away-not that she minded after hearing about Harry's treatment at their hands. He had described the Dursleys and their disgusting cousin, Dudley, and the family's intense distaste and loathing for anything magical. Harry had never mentioned abuse but Rose could deduce enough from what he shared to imagine what was going on in Privet Drive.

_'A fucking cupboard under the fucking stairs! Barred and locked in a bedroom for days without proper food!'_

At first, she felt guilty knowing that Harry was subjected to this treatment by their own blood while she was given the world by her two adoptive wizarding parents. But why should she feel guilty? It wasn't her fault, she hadn't asked for any of this. She supposed she didn't blame Harry for accidentally blowing up this 'Aunt Marge"; he didn't deserve any of this either.

Neatly she folded Harry's letter and placed it on top of a pile of slightly burnt letters she kept in her work desk; they were all from Harry. The pile wasn't that large as both siblings couldn't use their Headmaster's fireplace at leisure for their personal correspondence they limited their letters to one or sometimes two a month.

They kept to formalities more apt for pen pals than siblings but Rose couldn't help feeling that's what they were. Two pen pals who happened to be related. This was another worry that plagued Rose since knowing of her acceptance at Hogwarts. Could they get along in real life? Could they become close like they, perhaps, were meant to be or remain formal strangers? She knew he kept things from her perhaps to keep her from worrying… or was it distrust?

Harry never really talked about the Dark Lord even though he had informed Rose of the incidents in his first and second year when he faced what was left of him; an incorporeal creature and a memory that had been destroyed. The only time Harry had revealed more than the happenings at Hogwarts was when he asked whether she, their dad, or anyone in the Potter family had been a Parselmouth. Rose, of course, had dismissed that in her reply. She had never talked to a snake but if she had that ability she would have discovered it by now. She certainly would have known if her father, James, or granddad had that ability too. But it seemed Harry did; perhaps this was his gift like Legilimency was hers, least that's what she had told him unable to actually help. Rose had paid enough attention in Magical History Class to know that despite Ilvermorny's founder, Isolt Sayre, being a well-known Parselmouth, it was still an uncommon trait found only among the Darkest wizards and witches in the Old World. A trait she knew the Dark Lord also had. Harry had told her about the incident in the Chamber of Secrets before departing Hogwarts for the summer. It was strange that her little brother shared this trait with him and she needed to know how, why, and if it was connected to that night.

She contemplated Harry's proposal, she did not have to wait until September first to meet her last surviving family member. She could finally be reunited with her baby brother! A wave of combined excitement, anxiety, and, surprisingly, anger coursed through her. She was returning to her old life and she was taking it head-on in search of answers but where did she fit in this world? In L.A. and in Ilvermorny, she had been the adoptive daughter of an influential and charming politician who happened to have a tragic past, a famous brother, and an off-putting magical ability. Who was she here? Was she Rose Potter or was she also Vega? Would people look at her and only see her heroic parents and brother? Would they expect the same from her?

There was only one way to find out and she was going to find out everything! There were so many questions burning in her mind. Why did it happen? Why she was robbed of her old life. Why was her family targeted? Why was Harry targeted? Why did the Dark Lord spare her?

Rose had spent hours researching the First War to know the Dark Lord had wiped out entire wizarding families before for far less so why did he spare her? There wasn't a day that went by without Rose wondering how different her life would have been had none of it ever happened.

_They would still be alive. They would be with you. You would have been at Hogwarts all along._

"No!" she said aloud to herself alarming Theodora, who was perched on top of the vanity, from her sleep.

She wasn't going down that mental path again it was always futile. She had living parents and a living mother; Rodrigo and Isabella had given her everything a child could need and more.

Rose was fully aware of her privileged life and she was grateful to not have been dumped on someone's doorstep and subjected to neglect and abuse. She was beyond grateful to the Vegas for everything especially their patience, love, and support after the preschool incident that had involved another child; a _No-Maj_ child.

The Vegas had discreetly put all their effort into handling the trauma created by the events in her past that triggered the incident. Any couple would have been scared off, perhaps contacted the British Ministry and Magical Child Services, but the Vegas had handled it on their own and sought out the best legal services and psychological Healing treatment. The No-Maj child and his family were legally Obliviated and the incident was permanently sealed. Afterward, Rose was quietly transferred to another preschool; this time a wizarding one where her parents could disclose her power. She was more than grateful for that.

She looked up at her framed magazine covers. She knew she was on them because of her family name and the world's fascination with tragic inspiring stories; there was no point denying that. Yet fame and wealth came with its advantages and in order for her to find any of her long-awaited answers she needed every advantage she could have.

Rose stood up and walked over to her full-length mirror across the desk to take a look at her reflection. She had grown another inch during the summer bringing her to a height of 5'3"; her frame remained petite and lean yet athletic and toned. Her developing breasts had become plump and fuller but remained small compared to other girls her age. The same could not be said about her lower half where she was more curvaceous in the waist, hips, and bottom. She wasn't a sports athlete, she was terrible at Quidditch and Quodpot, but she loved working out. It was important for her to stay fit and fast for dueling as she had been greatly underestimated for her age and smaller size during the championship. Everyone had thought she would be defeated easily but she had used size, speed, and agility as advantages over her opponents surprising the world when she reached the final rounds.

She took more after her father, James, when it came to physical fitness, dueling, and, of course, their eyes. He and Rose shared the same golden hue that was the trademark eye color of a Potter. Only Harry had inherited their mother's emerald, green eyes but Rose had inherited everything else from her heart-shaped face, almond-shaped eyes, and straight button nose. There were other traits they shared too, Rose's dyed black hair covered the shade of dark red that colored the long cascade of loose, thick wavy tresses and the warm tan covered the actual fairness of her skin. She had done these changes on purpose as a way to resemble her adoptive family in a world she no longer belonged and to avoid being gawked at as Rose was well aware of her resemblance to her mother. She pulled down on her black and white Hobgoblins raglan t-shirt and shifted awkwardly in her distressed, ripped jeans and black, laced ankle boots. The grungy outfit was new, and one that her mother didn't like, as fashion and style were new to Rose thanks to the recent exposure into the wizarding fashion world during the Championships, therefore, she was still discovering her own taste but she knew she was a pretty girl.

_Another advantage._

With that, she turned, gave a sleeping perched Theodora a soft pat on her head, and took off downstairs to join her parents for breakfast. She could hear them as she descended onto the main landing and made her way into the dining area. Her father had to be reading the paper and her mother was irritably wondering why Rose was not at breakfast yet.

_'What is taking her so long?!' _Rose heard Isabella wonder.

She quickened her steps and pushed open the door leading into the dining room before Isabella could even think of getting up to find her.

"Buenos Dias!" greeted Rose cheerfully as she walked over to the end of the dining table where her father was seated at the head, his face immersed in the Daily Prophet; her mother sat beside him. Rose went over to Isabella first and gave her a kiss on the cheek then did the same with her father before settling in her own seat on his left.

Her parents had already started on their breakfast so Rose loaded her plate with Perico-style scrambled eggs, plantains, avocado, and diced papaya, pineapple, and mango. She had exercised that morning rather vigorously and was absolutely famished having gone extra hard as she found it helpful to take out her frustrations and emotions by pushing the limits of her own body. It was also the only time Rose could escape her own mind and the minds of others who so freely and unwillingly shared their thoughts and secrets with her.

Her Legilimency was both a gift and a curse. Rose tried controlling it around her parents but as she got older and grew so did her rare natural-born power. It was strong and the real problem was controlling it. People usually did not appreciate nor liked having their minds invaded so Rose had a hard time making friends in Ilvermorny because of this. She could only try and ignore them as people's inner and private thoughts were constantly exposed to her. Rose often wondered if that's also why she was a bit fucked up and distrustful of others.

Occlumency was what she needed to master if she ever wished to block out her mind from foreign thoughts and invasion. For a quick moment, Rose thought of the memories the Dark Lord had shared with her. They had been more than enough to plague her with nightmares throughout her young life and some nights they were also accompanied by her own vague and broken flashbacks.

How her mother fell to his Killing Curse.

How Uncle Sirius carried her out of the house, instructing her to keep her eyes shut. She hadn't. She had opened them and seen her father's lifeless body as Sirius stepped outside with her in his arms. She had never seen her daddy so still; not even in his sleep and that image had haunted her for years.

Rose swallowed a mouthful of arepa feeling grateful that neither her parents had any Legilimency skills to know the bleakness of her thoughts.

_They'll send you back to the Healers._

"I received a letter from Harry," she announced suddenly remembering Harry's proposal.

"Oh," said Isabella as she brought her coffee cup to her plump red lips. Rose knew her mother worried that her former life would endanger her only daughter and that included her relationship with Harry. "What did he say, is he excited to see you?"

"Yea," Rose replied. "He's actually staying in Diagon Alley... at the inn at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer. He thought it would be a good idea to meet up when we go to buy my school things and I would like to..if that's fine with you guys." she ended politely and casually as she took a sip of orange juice

Isabella stretched a smile, "That's nice of him."

Rose looked at her father, whose face was still covered by the paper, and back to her mother as she sipped on her coffee then set it down on the saucer.

"Rosita, we have to take into account that it might not be the best idea to go out in public right now. With that criminal loose and Harry and you being two of the most recognizable and famous kids in the country. I feel a lot better if we were to send one of the staff to collect your things."

_No! _

Rose needed to see Diagon Alley again! That's where they had been a family when they had first lived in the apartment above the apothecary with Uncle Sirius and Aunt Marlene. Where, after moving into her grandparent's home following their deaths, they had gone to replenish her mother's potions cabinet and browse through the book shop. She could also faintly remember the Quidditch store and her father whisking her away inside to look at the gear and broomstick models. Sometimes she went with her uncles and Aunt Marlene to look at the pet shops and have a sundae from the ice cream shop. She needed to walk down those cobbled, busy streets again if only to remind herself that it did exist and had not just been a dream.

"But mom-"

"Nada de "buts", señorita!" Isabella retorted sharply at her daughter. "I'm sure your father agrees with me on this," she said looking towards her husband for support. "Rodrigo!"

"Didn't he blow up his aunt?" came her father's voice at last as he folded and set the paper down beside his plate. He winked at Rose amusingly and smiled, his dark, graying mustache, which matched his hair, lifted with the corners of his mouth.

Rose couldn't help but smile, "_He did_ but it was an accident as_ I'm sure_ the Minister already told you." she teased.

Rodrigo chuckled, "Well, I don't see why not, amor." He continued quickly before his wife could protest, "After all, we have our own security detail and, not to mention, the dozens of Hit Wizards and Aurors patrolling every magical district in the country. Plus we'll be with them." he tenderly reassured wife who stared at him none too amused.

Rose could feel her spirits lift, she knew her mother would go along with her father not out of subservience but only because he had reassured her of all the safety precautions.

"Anyway," continued Rodrigo as he took a sip from his coffee, eager to change the conversation. "I have some more exciting news."

Both women stared at the man as he dragged out the suspense longer than necessary but her dad did have a flair for theatrics; it was part of his charm.

"The Malfoys have graciously extended an invitation to all of us to stay at their summer home in Spain next week," he announced looking at his wife and daughter.

"The Malfoys?" reiterated Rose taken back. "As in the 'Sacred Twenty Eight' Malfoys?"

She knew that name, she had done her research on every name involved or even mentioned in the First War and their ties to each side. Abraxas Malfoy had attended Hogwarts with Tom Riddle and it was rumored he was among his first original followers; the Knights of Walpurgis. Of course, that was just a rumor and old Abraxas had taken the truth to his grave along with any other secrets involving the young dark lord. His son, Lucius, had been arrested for Death Eater suspicion but was cleared of all charges due to him claiming and, apparently, proving that he was a victim of the Imperius Curse. Rose didn't believe it. She knew almost each Pureblood name held strong anti-NoMaj ideologies, therefore, it only made sense that more than a few of them supported His Pureblood elitist cause. They simply had been clever and rich enough to evade charges.

But this was her chance! A chance to find out a little more about the Dark Lord and this world's wizarding pureblood elite. What better way than by entering the jaws of the snake itself.

You're going to say yes, right?!" Rose interrupted her parents, who had been speaking to each other.

Rodrigo turned to his daughter and chuckled amusingly, "I already did." He smiled at his daughter who smiled back, "We leave the twenty-first and return on the thirtieth. Write to Harry and tell him we'll meet up that following Tuesday at that place he's staying."

_Perfect._

_A/N: Another filler chapter but it's important to know the details of Rose's life and personality up to this point. All of it will eventually become relevant to her story. Thank you, guys again for your reviews! Someone said it was messed up that Voldemort made her watch on the night he killed Lily and James. My Voldemort is very evil and sadistic. Heads up as Rose grows older there will be more dark and disturbing elements and situations hence the M rating put that's getting ahead of myself. Hope you guys enjoyed getting to know Rose a little more in this chapter!_


	6. An Empty Release

**AUGUST 20TH, 1993 - LONDON - LATE NIGHT**

It was loud and dark yet the scattered light fixtures made it unbearably bright. The room was crowded filled with loud chatter and drunken laughter. The pianist couldn't play for shit, not that anyone beside Severus noticed. To add to his irritability, next to him a young, well-dressed wizard was obnoxiously flirting and overplaying himself with a pretty, blonde witch who was a well-known prostitute among the regulars. The imbecile had failed to see that he was the prey and she was the predator.

Severus finished his whiskey and felt the desperate need for fresh air and a cigarette. He turned from the bar and scanned the room for Narcissa finding her across the room seated on a sectional in the lounge area surrounded by tonight's admirers.

She was the perfect picture of wealth and beauty and looked radiant in her silver, flowy gown. An old smitten fool, who looked far too pleased with himself for holding her attention, leaned in to light the end of her cigarette as she continued to speak and laugh with the others.

Severus watched as they clung to her every word, laughing at all the right moments and offering sweet compliments whenever possible. Even from across the room he could see the coy looks and flirtatious smirks Narcissa carefully gave each of them. She had always known the effect she had on men and tonight she had been particularly bored which brought Severus here as her companion.

Lucius hardly ever accompanied his wife on her excursions into the nightlife of wizarding London preferring to attend the gentlemen club exclusive only to his circle of the rich, powerful and influential. Years ago the Malfoys has enjoyed their time as swingers but as time went on Narcissa began preferring the occasional ego stroke while Lucius indulged in extramarital affairs and they were both too rich, too charming, and too beautiful to resist.

Severus hated coming to these pretentious clubs for the wealthy and bored yet he was also guilty of indulging in its nightly pleasures from time to time. Over the years he had taken several lovers who he had encountered in these establishments. Lonely witches, married witches, older witches, younger ones looking to satiate the absence of their fathers and the occasional escort whenever Severus had no desire to put in the effort. None of these women ever made it past the first night (except for one). Severus could never bring himself to reach out to the others again. He kissed them. He tasted them. He fucked them yet when he finished the emptiness returned reminding him of a love long ago lost.

This was his life now; condemned to love and belong to one woman. A woman who had been dead for nearly twelve years. The day they buried Lily his heart was buried with her and these witches he used to temporarily ease his loneliness and soothe his selfish libido deserved better.

With another glance at Narcissa, Severus resolved that he would not be needed any time soon. Should Narcissa decide to leave or need him she would simply send for him or come find him herself. So he made his way out of the main lounge room into a hallway with rows of individual balconies overlooking the glimmering lights of the city below. Severus searched for an empty one, he passed several occupied balconies including one with a drunken couple aggressively kissing as the wizard's shamelessly exposed erect member was being rhythmically stroked by the witch. He sneered and rolled his eyes continuing down to the end of the hallway and turning the corner where, thank Salazar, the remaining balcony was vacant and secluded.

He stepped on to it and lit a cigarette from his metal case, inhaling deeply and allowing the nicotine to put him at ease before exhaling the smoke into the cool night air. He leaned over the railing looking out ahead of him at Muggle London as it gleamed bright with life the same could hardly ever be said about him.

Severus was dreading the start of term but that wasn't new. Every year that he returned to Hogwarts he was reminded of how he was stuck there but he

had a job to protect Lily's son. Of course, he always did wonder who he would be had he made different choices.

Could he have contributed to new potions discoveries and research? Perhaps he could have contributed to the Order the first time around. Would he have married? Could it have been to Lily? He would never know. He had made his decisions and this was the result; Lily was dead and he was condemned to remain in the school that held so many painful memories for him. To serve Dumbledore and protect the boy.

This year was different, however. The Dark Lord's impending return, Black's escape, and the two reckless Potter brats wreaking havoc had added such a pressure on Severus that he had failed to have a successful good night sleep in days. Normally he would have dosed himself unconscious with his strongest Calming Draught but instead, he used the time to chain smoke and rewrite his syllabi, mercilessly planning more surprise quizzes and essays. He had been particularly nasty to the third and fifth-year syllabi.

_If the girl's so talented at Potions as they make her out to be let her prove it._ He had thought as he added painfully long and advanced potions to the fifth-year curriculum.

_The girl. _She would be sitting in his classroom soon.

He took another drag and tried recalling her from a memory long repressed. He had seen her as a one-year-old at St. Mungos one evening with Lily. He was there observing the wards and taking note of the hospital layout when he reached the bustling atrium in the Research Learning Centre where the Healer Training Program was held and had been letting out for the day. He saw her speaking with a professor, she was showing him something on a parchment scroll, and waddling around her legs was a small redhead toddler. She must have just collected her from the Learning Centre's daycare.

Carefully, he hid behind a large pillar and observed his former best friend; it was so strange and gut-wrenching seeing her as a mother. That was Severus' first time seeing Lily since graduation, she was Mrs. Potter now and that simple fact filled him with jealousy, rage, and pain yet he had been unable to move his eyes away from her. He had taken in her features, she was as beautiful as ever! He wanted to make himself known but knew that was impossible. She hated him; she knew what he had become and he couldn't risk being noticed.

Those were his early Death Eater days when he took part in attacks, ambushes, and torture disguised by his honored mask and robes. That day they needed supplies as they had their own wounded soldiers and not enough resources to brew large quantities of healing and regrowth potions. With the help of a couple of Healers serving the Dark Lord, Severus, Rosier, and Crabbe had successfully stolen the supplies after hospital hours but before this crime, he had encountered the little child.

Severus recalled seeing the toddler wander off from her distracted mother and into one of the connecting long and twisting corridors.

_'How could she still allow herself to be so distracted!'_ he had thought as he watched the small girl disappear around the corner at the end of the empty corridor.

He didn't think to follow the girl at first, after all, she was nothing to him. Why should he care if the little brat got lost? However, he noticed that Lily was still fully immersed in her conversation unaware of her missing child surely, she would be frightened when she realized her daughter was gone especially in those dangerous times. It had then dawned on Severus that after all this time he still couldn't bear the thought of Lily hurting because he had not stopped loving her.

The realization had pained him and he, pathetically, yearned to take Lily in his arms. To tell her that he loved her, that he had always loved her.

But he couldn't.

There wasn't anything he could do anymore to show Lily that he loved her except perhaps this.

He decided to follow the child, careful to remain unnoticed by the passing students, who were too self-absorbed to notice him or a wandering toddler.

When he caught up to the girl she had turned and raised her arms out for him almost as if she had been expecting him. Severus had hesitated at first as he stared down at the girl with disdain; he had never seen her until that moment so he took in her loose, dark red curls that framed the fair cherub-like face and, to his dismay, the unmistakable color of Potter's eyes.

The girl was his daughter. Severus recalled his distress and disgust upon the confirmation Lily's rumored pregnancy during their seventh-year. When he had found out the ugly truth, he had instantly hated the unborn child, wished it's death as it was the evidence that Potter had taken Lily from him. Now that evidence stood in front of him with small arms outstretched to him.

Looking around to ensure the corridor remained empty Severus gently picked up the child holding her at a distance until she had smiled at him and placed her little, soft hand on his cold, pale cheek. At that moment he had seen Lily in her. He remembered how he had then brought her close to his chest wrapping one arm under her backside and the other around her back. She had surprised him when he felt her small chin resting on his shoulder and her little arm around his neck.

As he carried her back he allowed himself to briefly indulge in a repressed, private fantasy where the girl was his and Lily's. He allowed it and he detested himself for being so pathetic but it was all he had; the closest he would ever get. When they neared Lily's location, he could hear her frantically calling out for her daughter so he gently set her down and disappeared behind a broom closet door just before Lily turned the corner.

_"Rosie! Oh, thank Merlin!"_

That was the first time he saw Rose Potter. The second time had been the night he lost Lily forever.

_"Mummy won't wake up anymore, mister." _

Severus shook the memories away and flicked the ash from his cigarette. He needed to go home.

"Fancy seeing you here, Severus." came a low, sultry voice behind him.

Severus turned around to see a sophisticated witch with strawberry-blonde hair wearing an elegant, short, black dress approach him. Her thin, black heels hit the hard balcony floor as she made her way beside him. She was pretty and her coiffed hair added further elegance to her appearance.

"Good evening, Elsa" he replied back resuming his position against the railing.

Elsa Jansen was the exception to his string of meaningless sexual encounters. She was a year or two younger than him, a Beauxbaton alumni -thank Salazar!- a no-nonsense witch and a war widow who lost her young husband to the First Wizarding War during a journalist assignment. She never remarried and instead took on a job writing for the Daily Prophet.

They had first encountered each other five years ago at a speakeasy in Paris. As these high-end clubs hosted the same rotating social circles they found each other again in London nearly a year later. Elsa was married to her work and, truth be told, she was as lonely and empty as Severus which made their unspoken, mutually beneficial relationship function smoothly although he knew she had begun to crave more.

"Do you mind?" She asked waving a thin cigarette between her fingers and placing it between her red lips as Severus magically and non verbally lit the end for her.

"I was beginning to think I had missed you this summer," Elsa remarked coyly.

And she would have had Narcissa not insisted he come out tonight. "Almost." He replied, disinterested with any conversation revolving around him.

"You know," she began as she exhaled the smoke. "Out of all my lovers you are the only one that I cannot understand."

Damn her! His complexities were the last subject he wanted to discuss with his paramour. If anything should be easy in his life it should be this! He didn't reply instead he took another drag of his shortening cigarette hoping to discourage her from continuing.

He hadn't.

"I see you a few times a year, you come to me and fuck me with such passion, such an intensity, and hunger—Merlin, Severus, I've never had such a lover! But then you disappear for months. You won't even stay the night when you're with me." Elsa relented more humorously than angrily.

He was really regretting his decision to come out tonight.

"Forgive me," he began, "you're aware my profession takes me away from the city for most of the year." He calmly explained ashing the end of his cigarette on the railing and flicking it away. He could have vanished it with magic but he chose not to.

"I could come up to visit you." Elsa offered as she worked her way down her own cigarette. "I could Floo right into your office, _Professor._" She teased suggestively.

Severus cringed inwardly, he did not want to be called that by her. "I'd prefer to keep my personal business separate from my work."

"Then I can Apparate into Hogsmeade—"

"No!" Severus retorted rather harshly but damn her, could she not see that he would not change his mind. "I'd rather you didn't."

He had hurt her, he didn't need Legilimency to know, he saw it in her sea-colored eyes and he hated himself for it but he couldn't allow her to think for a second that he was capable of giving her what she yearned for.

"Guess I'll just wait for your owl then," Elsa replied weakly regaining composure from Severus' rejection.

"I want to know you, Severus." she continued defensively. "You keep everyone out _even me_." She turned to him and placed her manicured hand on his cheek looking pleadingly into his dark irises for any sign of emotion. "Who is she, Severus? Someone else has your heart. I can tell when you fuck me you're thinking of someone else. At least tell me her name."

Luckily, Severus was saved from replying by his long-awaited companion. Narcissa and one of her younger admirers had stepped onto the balcony arms linked together.

"Darling, there you are!" Narcissa exclaimed unwinding her arm for the young wizard's and approaching Severus much to the other wizard's disappointment.

Elsa quickly removed her hand from its place on Severus' cheek; seeing this Narcissa added, "I hope we're not interrupting but I've tired for the night. Are you ready to leave?" she glanced at Elsa's direction. "Or perhaps you'd like to stay, my love?"

Severus had been ready to leave the minute they had stepped foot in this damn place. He nodded and she dismissed the young admirer who took her elegant hand in his own and placed a kiss on it before taking his leave.

"Elsa, how are you, dear? I hope Severus here has been keeping you excellent company." Narcissa inquired finally acknowledging the witch beside Severus. As one of the most ancient wizarding families, the Malfoys were no strangers to the scrutiny of the press therefore, Narcissa made it a point to know every journalist in the country especially one who often shared her best friend's bed.

Elsa smiled at the older and wealthier woman, "I'm afraid his company leaves a lot to be desired." She said politely keen to lick her wounds away from the other witch.

Narcissa let out a silvery laugh, "It's up to Severus should he choose to quench that desire." She winked at his direction and he rolled his eyes.

"Did you and your family have a lovely summer, Narcissa?" asked Elsa genuinely curious and keen to steer the conversation away from the man who so callously rejected her minutes ago.

"Yes, very lovely. Unfortunately, I hardly saw much of Draco. He's been visiting relatives on the continent for the better part of the summer." Narcissa lamented. "Thank Salazar, we decided to take a short holiday in Spain before he takes off for school. We leave tomorrow morning, it's just what we need!"

"That should be lovely for your family," Elsa replied politely although Severus could sene the disappointment at the lack of interesting information. She had most likely been hoping to come upon an unknown Black family tidbit. Perhaps something secret about Black.

"Oh, yes very! The American ambassador and his family will be joining us and I daresay we're in for quite the treat!"

_WHAT?!_

This new information had certainly caught their full attention. When exactly was Narcissa planning on dropping this bomb? More importantly, what was Lucius fucking playing at?! Severus knew Lucius well enough to know this generous holiday invitation was a guise. There were other ways to rub elbows with the influential American ambassador that did not involve spending a week with the family in the Malfoys' home.

Lucius was curious about the girl, there was no other explanation. He had been curious about the boy when he returned to the magical world, it only made sense that curiosity was now aimed at the eldest Potter. Severus would kill Lucius if he tried anything on Lily's daughter.

"That is quite the holiday and _I daresay_ I agree with you!" Elsa's voice brought Severus back from his thoughts. "I'm sure your son must be looking forward to it! Miss Potter is a very beautiful girl."

Narcissa's pleasant smile dropped from her aristocratic face at the other woman's implications. "Yes, well, she is older than him. I'm sure she has plenty of more suitable admirers."

"I'm _sure_ they'll be the best of friends," Elsa reassured congenially.

He definitely did not want to be a part of this conversation any further. The thought that in less than twenty-four hours Lily's daughter would be in Lucius Malfoy's presence for a week-long holiday brought in a new wave of worry and dread. The two witches were so worried about Draco as if Lily's daughter would ever pay him any mind. She was a Potter. The idea of a Potter and a Malfoy being the 'best of friends' was flat out ludicrous. The real threat was Lucius. He, like Severus, always wondered why the Dark Lord spared the girl and now Lucius was taking his chance to discover it for himself.

"Shall we go?" Severus interjected breaking the brief silence as he offered his arm to the blonde witch keen to speak with her privately about this revelation.

Narcissa shot him a grateful smile before nodding and taking a hold of his arm. The group exchanged formal farewells then Severus and Narcissa stepped back into the building and continued on their way out. Severus could sense that Elsa was hoping he'd stay and with the prospect of everything going to shit he was beginning to regret his decision to leave.

"Why would you share your exciting news with Ms. Jansen?" he asked rather rudely. Thankfully years of friendship with Narcissa had grown her accustom to Severus' callousness. "She's a reporter."

She smiled smugly as they stepped out onto the main landing of the club, "Oh darling, I'm just so excited that it slipped." she offered simply obviously lying before halting to look at him. "You don't think Draco might become...smitten with the Potter girl, do you? You must have seen her on in those articles and covers, she _is_ very beautiful. I'm struck by how strongly she resembles her mother."

Before Severus could reply, Narcissa softly gasped, "Oh darling, I am so sorry! How stupid of me to bring her up. Forgive me, my love." she tenderly apologized as she stroked the side of his face. He allowed this, _only_ with Narcissa did he ever allow this. She had the one to console him when Lily had died.

Severus was glad his stoic expression hadn't betrayed his true emotions so far that night otherwise he would have set the club on fire. Narcissa's slip up was nothing compared to what he had to endure at Hogwarts.

"You have nothing to fear with Draco. I would be more concerned with Miss Potter hexing him than befriending him. I believe he's also currently more concerned with the never-ending admiration from Miss Parkinson."

Narcissa scoffed and rolled her eyes, "That atrocious, little cow!" she sneered. "Severus, you'll let me know should Draco lose his senses and become interested in the little troll. Young boys can be so weak and often fall in with any girl that throws herself their way."

_Young boys and men_ thought Severus but decided to keep this to himself. There was no point in worrying Narcissa or planting any kind of suspicion even if Severus knew of Lucius' hidden agenda. Clearly the American ambassador was comfortable and foolish enough to accept the invitation. He was an idiot but _he_ was in charge of keeping the girl safe not Severus.

She wasn't his responsibility, just the boy. Nonetheless, Severus could feel his worry stirring deep within him that he disliked at the thought of the Malfoy's upcoming holiday, he needed a release to think clearly.

"Narcissa, forgive me but-" he barely began his sentence when Narcissa cut him off.

"You want to go back to Ms. Jansen." she guessed correctly giving Severus an encouraging smile. "Go, my love, enjoy yourself tonight. Merlin knows when you'll have another chance."

Severus kissed her gently on the cheek and wished her a good night before turning around to make his way upstairs to find his paramour. A loud CRACK behind him told him Narcissa had just Disapparated back to the manor so he quickened his pace to the main lounge.

He found her at the crowded bar, drowning her own lamentations in a glass of strong gin. She smiled when she notice Severus approaching her alone.

That night Severus fucked her hard, letting go of all his worries and frustration with each passionate thrust. He thought of Lily, who else could he ever think about? Strawberry-blonde tresses turned into dark red and blue eyes into that unforgettable shade of green. When his lover reached her climax he allowed himself his own release imagining it was Lily underneath him moaning his name. It felt sensational and satisfying until the familiar feeling of emptiness in his chest inched it's way back to Severus.

Still, it was a release if only an empty one.

However, Severus needed that release for a few days later Rose, Draco and a number of his Slytherin students appeared on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_A/N: I've always liked imagining Severus having a much closer friendship with Narcissa than with Lucius. Hope you guys enjoy this update! Reviews are not only welcome but also super motivating! _


	7. The Malfoys

**AUGUST 21ST, 1993 - MALAGA, SPAIN - MID-DAY**

"Remember, amor," began Isabella gently, "Try to stay out of their heads."

Rose turned from the car window to look at her mother, "It's not like I try to listen in!" she said defensively. "People think too loud and, trust me, if I could get rid of this I would!"

_No, you wouldn't._

Rose ignored the voice in her conscience as her mother continued.

"I know, mi amor, but just try to ignore it." Isabella smiled sympathetically as she reached out to tuck a flyaway hair from her daughter's head. Rose returned a weak smile to her and briefly admired how radiant her mother looked in a flowy, mid-length, navy floral skirt; a white, satin camisole and strapped heeled sandals. Her voluminous, dark brown hair fell down her thin shoulders in perfectly styled waves framing her beautiful facial features and illuminating her caramel skin.

_She means well._

Rose turned her attention to the vast rolling fields of the sunny Spanish countryside. The Vegas had arrived that morning in Madrid via the Floo Network into the Spanish Ministry headquarters then traveled via portkey to their destination point in Malaga where their security detail waited to drive them to their host's villa.

They had been traveling for about twenty minutes down the winding country road and Rose could hardly contain her nerves at the prospect of meeting the Malfoys. This family was Pureblood elite and Rose was the daughter of a Blood Traitor and a No-Maj-born witch and, although her father had been a Pureblood, her own Half-Blood status was certainly looked down on. Her adoptive parents couldn't know this.

The foreign magical migration to the New World had been much like its non-magical counterpart. Wizards and witches from all over the world had settled in across the United States seeking freedom of persecution and prejudice from both magical and non-magical folks. There, half a world away, they married who they wanted. Purebloods married Muggles, Muggle-borns, and Half-Bloods. Natives Americans married immigrants. Wizards and witches from every continent migrated over and became part of the magical melting pot. After Rappaport's Law was repealed, the American magical communities lived harmoniously in secret alongside No-Majs despite lingering anti-No-Maj sentiments from some. In the Old World, it was different, this world contained the ancient wizarding families who held strong traditions, beliefs, and political power.

_You're a Potter, the omitted member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight! You and your family name hold respect so act like it!_

She wouldn't be undermined or belittled...she'd make sure of it.

The car began to slow then took a turn onto a bumpy, graveled road that Rose would have otherwise missed. She strained her neck in an attempt to get a better view but it was obscured by an encircling tree grove and up ahead stood a towering, large steel gate guarding the driveway against further entry. They came to a halt when they reached it.

"How old is their son again?" asked Rose frowning at the thought of having to interact with another rich spoiled brat as if she hadn't had her fill of them back in America.

"Lucius mentioned he turned thirteen this summer." came her father's voice from the passenger seat.

Rose smirked and watched as the gates magically dissolved into wisps of dark smoke allowing them entry into the villa.

_At least you're older._

It was an advantage and Rose needed all the advantages she could get. She wasn't going to make the same mistake at Hogwarts that she had done in Ilvermorny where she had been mostly friendless.

While her peers had been unsure of how to interact with the Potter girl who witnessed her parents' murders, it was her natural Legilimency that hindered her from making actual friends as well as her own distrust of others. It was both a gift and a curse to know the nature of the human mind and Rose had learned early on in her short life that_ anyone_ was capable of _anything_.

It was only when she joined the Dueling Team and Potions Club, which spotlighted her talents, that she gained some sort of respect and admiration from her peers although their apprehension around her never ceased; it was mutual. Her first four years at Ilvermorny had been spent as a loner and this wouldn't happen again. Not at Hogwarts. This Malfoy kid was a part of Hogwarts therefore it was crucial she begin strong.

_You're in control._

The villa came into full view and the magnificence of the house was incomparable to their former modern Malibu home or even their new London mansion.

The house was grandiose and historic with an ancient magical charm embedded in its warm ochre-toned facades and beautiful Spanish masonry. As the car made its way around a large, ornate fountain Rose could see the detailed statue depictions of mermaids, dolphins, and Neptune. At the arched front doors a small house-elf, wearing a dirty pillowcase, stood waiting. As soon as the car pulled up the little elf came running forward to Rose's side door with a bounce in each step.

The elf reached for the door handle and swung it open, "Rose Potter!" the female elf squealed and beamed excitedly at Rose.

Rose was momentarily taken back by the elf's energy but then stepped out into the hot summer air. For the briefest of seconds, she closed her eyes taking in the humidity in the air, the slight breeze, and the warmth of the sun; she could almost imagine herself back in California.

She smiled, opened her eyes, and looked down at the beaming elf. "Hello!" she greeted instantly shocking the elf at being spoken to directly much to Rose's confusion.

_Right. _She remembered. _They're still slaves here._

She had forgotten that the absence of ancient wizarding families in the New World also meant that the enslavement of house-elves did not exist. On the contrary, many free elves joined the great magical migration as their freedom resulted in being shunned and denied employment by traditional wizarding folks. In America, house-elves were still considered beneath warlocks and witches but they were allowed to hold menial jobs with fair wages and given housing opportunities.

"Rose Potter greets Tilly so warmly! We elves have heard of the Potters' humbleness and generosity. It's an honor for Tilly to meet you, Miss!" Tilly squealed her large, yellow eyes glistening.

Behind her, Rose could hear parents stepping over as her father instructed the driver to wait for the luggage to be unloaded from the car and brought to the guest house. Tilly's eyes fell on her parents and she quickly resumed her welcome duty.

"Mr. Ambassador! Mrs. Ambassador! Please follow Tilly inside!" she exclaimed bouncing her way back up to the front doors. "Come, Rose Potter, Tilly's Master and family are waiting!"

The Vegas exchanged skeptical looks and quietly chuckled at the elf's boisterous excitement before following her inside into a beautiful, arched foyer. The house was refreshingly cool and the absence of any air conditioning noise made it obvious that it was kept that way by magic.

Rose caught her reflection on a rectangular mirror placed underneath a rich, wooden foyer table as her family passed through into an adjacent room. She had chosen a black, spaghetti-strapped, floral-print dress that fell mid-thigh which had also had been magically charmed so the flowers bloomed and closed repeating the action in a hypnotic fashion. Underneath she wore a cropped, solid white shirt and completed the outfit with white, platform sneakers. Rose's long black hair fell down her shoulders in loose waves and she had applied light natural makeup that Isabella had charmed to be waterproof, repel humidity, and resist heat damage.

Rose knew she looked good. Attractive even!

_Remember, you're in control. _

She gave her reflection an encouraging smirk before turning to catch up with her parents who had been escorted into a large drawing-room by the elf.

"Please sit." implored Tilly kindly pointing at the couches and an armchair across a large, unlit fireplace. "Tilly will make it known to Master that Rose Potter and the Ambassadors are here!" she squealed excitedly before disappearing with a quick pop.

"So we're just the 'Ambassadors'," said Rodrigo amusingly as he lowered himself onto the armchair. He was the picture of travel and leisure sporting light, white trousers and a button-up shirt complete with a pair of tan, summer loafers. He looked at ease and it was a nice change seeing him relaxed and wearing something other than his usual ministry suits. "And you're 'Rose Potter'!" he gave a high pitched squeal that was a poor imitation of the elf.

Rose snorted in laughter, "Yea, I'm famous over here, didn't you know? Some homicidal tyrant almost killed off my entire family!"

"Rose!" snapped Isabella. "Please don't say things like that in front of our hosts. No talk of evil wizards, murder or anything of the sort. We're here to make friends and to enjoy ourselves. This goes for the _both of you!_" she warned darkly.

Rodrigo and Rose could only exchange grins as they knew better than to disagree or further test Isabella's patience. Rose's adoptive mother was a socialite but she was nonetheless a strong matriarch who held the Vegas together. Her resilience, mannerism, grace, and strength was something Rose admired and was trying to emulate herself.

Rose walked across the drawing-room looking up and around to admire the high-end contemporary comforts and charming bucolic features such as the exposed wooden ceiling beams, the beautiful antique decor, the art displayed tastefully around the room, the rustic flooring and French-style doors.

"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Why thank you, Miss Potter."

The sudden cold, drawling voice caused all of them to turn to the entrance of the drawing-room where a handsome and tall blonde man stood wearing tan trousers, a white button shirt with the top buttons undone, and tan designer loafers. His long, blonde hair was casually tied back and his pale, pointed face sported a mischievous smirk; his cold, piercing grey eyes stared right into Rose sending a sudden shiver down her spine and raised goosebumps down her limbs. There was some kind of disturbing fascination radiating from him although his mind was guarded by a shield, it was like hearing static.

Her father must have warned him.

_You could easily break through that._

"Lucius!" boomed Rodrigo's voice bringing back Rose's attention from the realms of her conscious and redirecting the man's attention to her father. Rodrigo stood and walked over to his colleague and the two warmly greeted each other with a firm handshake.

"Rodrigo." greeted Lucius pleasantly. "Smooth trip? I trust they did not keep you waiting in Spanish customs."

"In and out." Rodrigo replied chuckling as he waved his hand dismissively. "Being the ambassador has its advantages."

"And we are just honored to be your hosts, Ambassador." came a more feminine, cool drawl that belonged to a breathtakingly, beautiful blonde witch who had just stepped in accompanied by a pale-pointed face, teenage boy with slick-back, blonde hair. Both went to stand alongside their family patriarch.

Like her husband, the woman's cold gaze went directly to Rose and she felt apprehension, curiosity, and distrust radiating from behind a weak shield that guarded her thoughts. Mrs. Malfoy quickly returned her attention back to the adults but her son's eyes lingered on Rose and he sent her a devilish smirk that rivaled his father's. There was no mental shield with him, he was an opened book to her and right now he was entertaining thoughts commonly found in pubescent boys when looking at pretty adolescent girls. Rose tried not to show her discomfort or the heat rising to her cheeks; she couldn't help but admit that despite being younger he was _rather_ cute.

_You're in control!_

Mr. Malfoy introduced his wife, Narcissa, and their son, Draco, to her father before Rodrigo introduced his own family. Lucius and Draco greeted Isabella with a gentle kiss on the top of her hand while the older witches greeted each other with a kiss on each cheek.

"And, of course, my daughter, Rose Potter." introduced Rodrigo as Rose stepped forward to greet the Malfoys channeling forward all the charm and grace instilled by her adoptive parents.

Mr. Malfoy was the first to step over, slightly alarming Rose when he took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. The sensation of his lips on her skin sent a shiver down her spine. "Miss Potter, welcome back. It's an honor to have you in our humble home," he said smoothly releasing her hand from his grip but maintaining his cold, intimating eyes on the girl.

_Don't let them see you affected!_

Rose smiled sweetly at the older wizard, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she turned to Narcissa, "and Mrs. Malfoy for inviting us into your beautiful home. It's such a pleasure to meet you both... and your son." She made sure to look at Draco and send him a sweet, coy smile.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and leaned over to give Rose a peck on each cheek. "Aren't you a beauty." she admired as she looked over the teenager. "Welcome back, my dear."

Draco stepped forward and took Rose's hand in his own imitating the same act his father had. "Welcome back, Miss Potter." He looked at her smirking all over his pale face, "I hope you're looking forward to the start of term as much as I. Hogwarts will certainly be made brighter by your presence."

Rose didn't know whether to laugh or blush but nonetheless she returned the smirk as he released her hand. "I look forward to becoming good friends, Draco, and please call me Rose."

"Draco," began his father. "Why don't you show Rose the gardens and take the opportunity to become well acquainted. I'm sure she has many questions about Hogwarts you can answer for her," he suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Rodrigo agreed cheerfully. "I'm placing my trust in you, son, to look after my little girl."

Rose wanted to die from embarrassment. She didn't need anyone, much less an underclassman, looking after her. However, she swallowed her pride and forcibly laughed at her father's comment along with everyone else.

"You have nothing to fear, Mr. Vega, I'll make sure she's well looked after," replied Draco.

_I'm standing right here!_ Rose thought annoyed at being thought helpless.

"Shall we?" he inquired extending his hand for Rose to take. She looked down at his hand for a moment before taking it and he was momentarily stunned. He was expecting her to reject him but he recovered from his momentary surprise and wound Rose's arm through his own linking them together.

"Would you and Isabella care to indulge in a bottle of a 1947 _Brujeria Roja_?" Rose heard Mr. Malfoy say as she and Draco walked away from the adults and into the large arched hallway.

"You have excellent taste in wine!" she heard her father reply. "Of course, we'll indulge!"

"It's a little early in the day to get sauced," Rose remarked amusingly as they walked down the hallway to what she assumed was the back of the house. She was slightly annoyed that despite being older, Draco had a good two inches over her in height.

Draco chuckled, "Oh, they'll be 'sauced' the entire time. It's the last summer holiday before the boredom of reality sets in, time to loosen up, Potter!"

"Should I loosen up with you?" she spoke before she could stop herself but she couldn't ignore his salacious thoughts regarding her or her own need to assert a strong and confident first impression. This was all about advantage and if that meant using her femininity and developing sensuality to flirt with this boy then so be it. She needed the practice anyway.

Her words had a positive effect on him as the heat rose to his pale face tinging his cheeks with pink, "If you want." he recovered his composure. "Unless you'd rather hang out with the adults."

"And watch them get drunk off their asses while pretending to hold on to their dignity...I think you'll do." she teased as they walked through the dining area and to a glass sliding door that overlooked the beautiful luscious gardens and shimmering pool area.

Draco laughed as the sliding door opened for them and they stepped outside into the hot summer air, "You're a lot more likable than your brother."

_Get him talking._

"I take it you don't like him very much?" she asked as they descended down the stone steps leading to the gardens. "How is he like?"

Draco shrugged, "Entitled. Self-Righteous. Talentless. Favored by Dumbledore, worshiped by his little followers and a total git." he counted off bitterly.

Rose could feel the jealousy, anger, and resentment coming from Draco as he described Harry to her and suddenly it hit her.

"You're the kid Harry told me about in his letters! The one who challenged him to a midnight duel and landed him in detention his first year! You also bought your way into the Slytherin Quidditch team last year, no?"

Once again the color rose into Draco's face but this time it wasn't from sexual tension but from embarrassment and anger. "I didn't buy my way in!" he retorted defensively. "I was given a fair tryout and when I was appointed Seeker father made a broom donation to the team."

_Lie! __Let him have it though._

Why not? He was cute and amusing beside Rose couldn't jeopardize her father's relationship with the Malfoys. This connection was important as wealthy Purebloods held influence over politics by funding election campaigns for the candidate that benefited their social circle the most.

"Well, whatever beef you have with my brother is between you two. You seem okay to me...so far."

Draco snorted in amusement as they passed the pool area and walked along a path lined with tall hedges that led into the colorful and majestic garden. There were rose bushes and large colorful flowers everywhere. In the middle of the garden stood a fountain with a statue depiction of the Birth of Venus. It was like strolling through a painting.

"Just wait," he began. "Once you're at Hogwarts you won't be caught dead with the likes of me."

Rose stopped to unwind her arm from Draco's and inspect a tall pink petal flower up close, "Why do you say that?" she inquired keeping her back to him as she stretched out to gently touched the soft pedals.

"You're a Potter, the sweetheart of the wizarding world! You can do no wrong," he answered simply as he watched her reach for the flower on her tiptoes. Rose could feel his eyes linger on her backside and knew her dress had ridden up dangerously beneath her bum. "Hogwarts will practically be made for you. You'll go into Gryffindor with all the self-righteous twats and the next time you see me I'll be nothing more to you than Slytherin scum."

She turned to face him causing him to quickly redirect his eyes to hers, "You seem to already know so much about me considering we met ten minutes ago."

"You were 'thrust into the international spotlight' last spring," he remarked quoting the article. "Your name was all over the press and in every teen gossip magazine probably around the entire wizarding world!"

"And that means, you know me?" She smirked teasingly causing him to blush slightly. "I'm not my brother. Hell, I don't know what House I'll be sorted into. I could be a Hufflepuff for all we know!"

"I hope not," he commented before shrugging casually. "Maybe you'll end up in the snake pit with me?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

_Approach him. Go ahead and flirt!_

Rose stepped forward to Draco closing the distance between them so that they were inches apart, she had to look up at him and the intensity in their stare sparked a flutter near her stomach, "Why don't you get to know me first. See how much of 'sweetheart' I am. I'm sure this Potter will surprise you and, who knows, maybe the 'likes of you' are just my type."

Her approach had the desired effect on Draco. His mind was racing with all sorts of titillating thoughts but there was also maliciousness which he emitted as a spiteful pride at befriending his rival's older sister. He was thinking of ways to use this against Harry.

_You are the one using him!_

Draco reached out and took one of her wavy, soft hair strands that framed her face and tenderly ran it through his fingers before locking eyes with her again. He was nervous, turned on, scared yet excited nonetheless, "I'm sure you will. How do you propose we get to know each other?"

"Wanna go for a swim?"

**AFTERNOON**

After their walk through the gardens, Draco and Rose had gone back inside to change into their bathing suits. They heard the adults laughing merrily in the closed drawing room as Draco led her into the adjacent guest house and upstairs to her bedroom where he walked her to the bedroom door before taking off to his own chambers.

Rose's luggage had been brought up by the servants and was neatly placed near a large, rustic trunk at the foot of a large canopy bed. The bedroom, much like the rest of the house, had the same handsome exposed wooden beams on the ceiling and Spanish style decorum. There was even a statue of a saint on a recessed shelf across the room next to a wooden wardrobe and a vase of fresh red roses placed on a wooden bedside table. The best part of the room was the balcony overlooking the pool, the garden and an orange tree grove below.

Rose began unpacking and pulled out a bold maroon bikini she had begged her mother to buy for this trip as well as a knitted, meshed cover-up Isabella had insisted on. This would be her first time walking out in a bikini and before she could change her mind and pull out her back-up one-piece she thought of the girls back in California. They always held themselves with such confidence as they strolled together laughing and flirting along the boardwalks clad in bikinis tops and shorts so small they could be underwear. She thought of the popular girls in Ilvermorny always rolling their skirts way past the knee, exchanging secret love notes, and shooting flirtatious glimpses at the jocks and her male dueling teammates. Rose use to scoff at their ridiculousness until she could no longer ignore the responses they received. Boys would flock to them; offering to carry their books and bags even copy their homework. It was all power play in the end! She needed to emulate that same confidence and sensuality especially as her impression on Draco had gone very well. He knew enough about Hogwarts, Harry, and possibly the Dark Lord to be a reliable source of information for her and perhaps a useful friend.

Draco was already waiting for her when she arrived at the pool and was sporting a dark green pair of swimming trunks. His once slick-back hairstyle had been hastily tousled. Rose looked him over as she approached; he was thin yet with small muscle tone all over his lean body probably earned from hours of Quidditch training. She allowed herself to look at his lower half and noticed the teasing sight of a v-line leading into the unknown beneath his trunks. She could sense Draco blush as he felt her eyes on him so he looked her over too, traveling up and down her body allowing his eyes to linger on her exposed skin wondering what was underneath the small fabric of her bikini. He was giving her more stomach flutters yet she felt an unmistakable power trip.

"You know, Draco," she began as she untied the cover around her hips discarding it carelessly on one of the pool chairs. "It's really rude to constantly imagine your guest naked even if she is standing half-naked in front of you." she giggled at the sight of his face dropping in realization and without warning, she jumped into the cool pool water. It took Draco a few seconds to recover but he eventually followed suit coming up from the depths shortly after Rose.

"You _ARE_ a fucking Legilimens!" he exclaimed dumbfounded. "Father warned me but I didn't believe him! Trueborn Legilimens are so rare! How long were you going to pretend you couldn't hear inside my head?"

Rose shrugged nonchalantly, "For as long as it amused me."

There was that signature smirk again.

_Well played, Potter._ She heard him think.

Rose winked then allowed the water to raise her body up so that she was floating on her back. The strong sun rays were blinding so she closed her eyes and propelled her arms back losing herself momentarily in the repeated motion. She loved being in the water it reminded her of her own pool and the beaches in California. She _needed_ to see the beach while she was here just once before returning to the dull English weather.

_Edge! _She heard Draco warn.

Effortlessly she turned her body and used the pool wall to propel herself forward submerging herself fully before passing Draco and coming up on his other side. "Thanks," she said smiling. He smiled back unsure of what to say to her; she was nothing like what he had expected.

"Come on, _Malfoy_! Are you gonna float there all fucking day? Last one to the end is a troll turd!"

**EVENING**

"Hang on, I have to fucking pee!" Rose yelled pulling herself away from Draco's grasp as he was attempting to once again lift her and fling her into the water.

"Attractive," he replied feigning disgust but then the look he gave her as she lifted herself out of the pool spoke to the contrary. He was once again enthralled by the full sight of her especially now that she was dripping wet causing her bikini to cling to her skin.

"Stop it, pervert!" she shot playfully at him as she grabbed a warm pool towel that was folded neatly on the chair to dry herself with. She wrung out and tousled her hair then tied her mesh cover over her hips, "I'll be back."

"Use the one on the first landing, it's the closest."

"Got it."

Rose stepped back into the cold house and now, that she was fresh out the pool, it was absolutely freezing. She wished she could be of age so her parents would allow her to carry her wand and not be susceptible to these inconveniences. Quietly, she made her way through the arched hallway and to the bathroom which was just down the hall from the drawing-room where she and her family had been received hours ago. She could no longer hear the adults, they must have moved and, obviously, she and Draco had lost track of time. Quickly, she went into the bathroom to relieve herself and check that the beauty charms placed on her makeup had held up; they had.

As she made her way back into the hallway she was stopped and drawn in by a room a few feet down. The door stood ajar revealing a very familiar painting of three women, two were nude and one was veiled. Looking and hearing around, Rose made sure she was alone before approaching the room and stepping inside. It was a study, there was a large armchair behind a rich, wooden desk that was empty except for a few blank sheets of parchment, a quill and ink bottle. Next to the chair leaned a cane with the head of a snake. Lining the walls behind the desk were shelves filled with books and large intimidating volumes but the painting was what had drawn Rose in. Where had she seen this before? Suddenly she realized that the art she had seen in the house so far did not move.

It was No-Maj art!

"Has my son been poor company, Miss Potter?" came that amused, cold drawl that she had heard earlier that day and once again sent shivers down her spine. She jumped and turned to find herself face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy! I'm so sorry!" she blurted. "The door was opened and your painting caught my eye. I was just taking a closer look, I'm so sorry! I should go back to the pool, Draco's waiting for me." she began to step forward to walk past him and leave but he held up a hand to stop her.

"It's alright, Miss Potter, there's no crime in having an eye for art and please don't feel the need to rush off on my account, I assure you my son can wait." He smiled at her then looked at the painting behind her. "' The Three Graces.' Pablo Picasso. Are you familiar with his work?"

'P_icasso?! But he was a No-Maj! Didn't this go against the anti-No-Maj rhetoric the Purebloods were known to believe?'_ She thought to herself.

_Reply!_

"Yes, I know Picasso." she finally said. "I also know he was a _No-Maj._" She made sure to emphasize the last part.

Lucius cocked a handsome eyebrow at her, " Miss Potter, are you implying I'm some sort of Muggle-hating bigot?"

"Something like that," she replied surprising them both with her boldness.

He smirked and walked forward to her, closing the door behind him, "It's true, we don't traditionally wed Muggle-borns however, we're more tolerant than what you have been led to believe. What do you know of my family, Miss Potter?" he asked.

Rose gave a small shrug, "Only what I've read in the First War archives I found in my school's library and Pureblood genealogy books." she replied.

"Then you'll know that my ancestral line contains Half-Bloods as well as Purebloods." he began. "You'll also have read that my ancestor, Armand Malfoy, arrived in England with William The Conqueror as part of the invading Norman army. For his services to King William I, he was graciously bestowed our family land and home in Wiltshire where every Malfoy has lived since. It may surprise you that the Malfoys were known to mingle within the high society circles of the Muggle world. Our connection and services to the crown ensured our family wealth for generations to come as well as priceless collections of _original _artwork and treasures." he stared toward the painting. Rose turned to examine it once more and it dawned on her.

_Original?_

"Is this-.." she began unsure of how to ask.

"Picasso's original artwork" Lucius finished for her smirking amusingly, "A well-cast replication charm can fool even the most notable Muggle art historians." he mused.

"So Muggles are too genetically inferior to marry but it's okay to become rich off them and steal their art and history?" she inquired boldly.

"Something like that," Lucius smirked. They stood silent for a second and then the older wizard's eyes moved over Rose taking in her disheveled, semi-wet, sun-kissed appearance causing her to not only feel awkward but also extremely exposed. She suddenly realized she was still in her damp bikini and the mesh fabric around her hips hardly provided any real coverage. She saw his eyes come to rest on her flushed face and he smiled wickedly.

Merlin, did she hate not being able to hear his thoughts! His mental guard put her at a disadvantage and she hated feeling so vulnerable especially with a man like Lucius. Where was the voice of her conscience? She could use some fucking direction right now!

"Are you fond of chocolate, Rose?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, sir."

"And strawberries?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rose, you wound my pride," he said smoothly. "I must insist you call me Lucius before you hurt me further."

"Yes...Lucius." she obliged allowing his name to roll off her tongue.

He smirked again.

"I have these delicious chocolate-covered strawberries you must try." He explained as he made his way to his desk and opened one of the bottom side drawers.

Rose approached the desk cautiously as she watched Lucius take out a red rectangular box. He lifted the lid, "I foolishly bought these for my wife forgetting she no longer indulges in sweets. It's a shame to have them go to waste." He held out the assortment of chocolate-covered strawberries to her, "Try one."

Rose was hesitant but she wasn't sure if she had the option to refuse. His cold gray eyes were cutting into her, his handsome features intimidated yet enthralled her; she was anxious but also captivated. Carefully she reached out for a strawberry, grabbed one by the stem, and was about to bring it to her mouth when Lucius stopped her.

"Ah..ah..ah." He said as she looked at him. "Look at it first, Rose."

She looked down at the strawberry and saw that it began to transform and carved itself into the shape of a familiar flower "A rose."

"Go on," instructed Lucius in a smooth audible whisper. "Eat it, Rose."

_Slowly now. Look at him. He's trying to intimate you. Show him how two can play at his game._

Her heart was pounding fast but, nonetheless, she listened to the voice and placed the strawberry between her lips, parting them slowly than taking the strawberry into her mouth not once breaking eye contact with the warlock who was watching her with a mesmerizing intensity as she bit into the succulent fruit.

He watched her take a second bite finishing the strawberry then reached for his cane and with a small movement of it vanished the remaining stem from Rose's hand.

"You look strikingly like your mother." He remarked softly taking the young witch by surprise. "Except, of course, for your eyes... and hair. Forgive me, Rose, but I do believe your natural red suits you better than black."

Rose hastily swallowed the remaining strawberry in her mouth ignoring the comment on her dyed hair, "You knew my mother?"

Lucius smiled before putting the box away, "Not well." he admitted. "I was a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts but I remember her sorting. I remember your father more clearly. He and _your godfather_ gave me quite the stressful experience as Head Boy."

_He's telling the truth._

"Father?" came Draco's voice suddenly taking their attention to the door as the younger Malfoy walked in wearing his damp swimming trunks. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Rose before him. "There you are!" He smiled at her although it faltered as he wondered what she was doing in there.

"Lucius, darling?" came the feminine drawl from behind Draco. Narcissa walked in after her son and stopped at the sight of Rose as well.

_'Oh, fuck!'_ Rose mentally swore.

_Act normal!_

"What are you two doing?" Narcissa inquired pleasantly although Rose could hear the accusation and suspicion laced in her words.

"We were just admiring art and talking history, my love," Lucius replied simply smiling lovingly at his wife. "Miss Potter and I ran into each other in the hallway and she was drawn into this room by the Picasso." He indicated the artwork with his hand. "I fear I got carried away and was boring Miss Potter with the long history of our family."

Rose nodded wanting nothing more than to disappear from this awkward situation and away from Mrs. Malfoy's ice-cold glare, "You have a very rich family history, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa forced a smile and Rose could feel the suspicion coming off the older witch. The unexpected emotions at the sight of her husband in a closed room with a teenage girl who wore nothing more than a bikini had faltered her mental shield making it easier for Rose to access her feelings. Rose was glad they had not walked in moments before she had eaten the strawberry.

"Thank you, dear, however, I'm only a Malfoy by marriage." she paused. "Your parents have gone to change for dinner, I suggest you do the same," she instructed looking her over causing Rose further anxiety at the older woman's scrutiny.

"Draco, escort Miss Potter to her chambers," instructed Lucius. "Go on, Miss Potter, we'll see you at dinner."

Rose didn't need to be told twice. She walked quickly towards the door, passing Mrs. Malfoy as she went by and avoiding all eye contact.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Draco as he caught up to her in the hallway.

_Keep your head!_

"Talking about your family's stolen No-Maj art mostly," replied Rose nonchalantly internally relieved to be away from Lucius.

"Oh, that," he remarked as they made their way into the west wing of the villa where the guest house was located. "Father appreciates fine art," he said simply as they walked upstairs to Rose's bedroom.

"Draco," began Rose turning to face him as they came to a halt at her bedroom door. "What do you know about my parents?"

"Uhh..well your father was a Pureblood and fairly good at Quidditch. Your mother was a Mud-_Muggleborn_!" he recounted reddening at his slip. "They were both Gryffindors like the rest of the bloody Potters and, of course, what everyone knows about the Dark Lord and the night he was defeated," he answered indifferently. "Why, didn't you know all this?"

_He knows nothing else._

"Of course, just curious. I've been gone from this world so long I thought maybe you knew things I didn't." Rose lied as she smiled weakly.

Lucius' comment regarding her parents and uncle Sirius had sparked a curiosity. If Lucius had known them and if he, in fact, had been a Death Eater then he might also know what prompted the Dark Lord to attack her family. Perhaps he might also know why she was spared from the same fate as her parents and maybe even what became of 'uncle' Peter. Whatever the older Malfoy knew he was obviously guarding and had not shared with his son. However, that did not mean Draco was useless after all parents frequently speak freely around their children. She decided to try a more direct approach.

"What do you know of the Dark Lord?"

She had taken him by surprise with her forwardness regarding the wizard who had murdered her family. Perhaps he had thought the Dark Lord was a sensitive subject for her that would bring about trauma and distress if brought up. Or perhaps he was trying to not bring any incriminating thoughts into his mind.

It was both.

"Only what I've read about the First War," he replied nervously. "We should change for dinner, Rose. Mother won't like it if we keep everyone waiting."

He had shaken off her question but Rose had received his unwilling answer. The Malfoy's were obvious supporters.

Rose revealed nothing however, she needed Draco.

_Keep him close!_

So for now so she nodded and smiled at her new friend.

"See you at dinner, Draco."

As Rose stepped into her room and closed the door behind her something made her stop dead in her tracks and sent a shiver once more down her back. There, placed neatly on her bed, was the red rectangular box.

_A/N: The Malfoys are my favorite family and I love using them creatively in my story! Lucius is not a pedophile but he is a man and he lives for intimidation and Rose is an attractive adolescent girl and a Potter so yea. As a disclaimer: the Malfoy family history was taken from Pottermore and I obviously do not own it. Big Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Please feel free to review it's always welcomed and super motivating! Hope y'all enjoy this!_


	8. The Boat Party

_DISCLAIMER: All HP Wizarding World Characters mentioned belong to JK Rowling. Cassandra and Evan Jr. are OC but have HP wizarding surnames which, again, also belong to Rowling._

_Chapter Warning: Heavy Teen Partying, Drinking and Smoking, Sexual Themes and Strong Language up ahead. If this offends you please do not read and choose another fic. There are many, many, other great ones on here to enjoy! _

**AUGUST 21ST, 1993 -MALAGA, SPAIN - EVENING**

On the night of their arrival, the two families dined al fresco on exquisite, traditional tapas, and more of the Vega's family wine the adults really seem to enjoy so much. The mood was light and carefree, the adults even allowed Draco and Rose one small wine glass each.

Rose had tasted _Bruerjia Roja_ before and she hated the bitter yet sickly sweet taste however she was enjoying the warming sensation that worked its way to her cheeks. The effects of the wine had encouraged a secret exchange of coy and flirtatious looks across the table with Draco. The two had been doing this all throughout dinner while the adults immersed themselves in formal and boring dinner talk that had ranged from topics such as each of the families' well-being, politics to Hogwarts, and, finally, Rose.

"You must consider joining the dueling team, Rose." Lucius had suggested looking down at her from his place at the head of the table. "Hogwarts has failed to compete in the championship since 1945, it's quite an embarrassment. Perhaps you can change that."

Rose, who was seated next to her mother on the left side of the table with her father at the opposite end, had smiled genuinely, "If they'll have me on the team, I'd love to represent Hogwarts!"

This was true. Although Hogwarts had failed to advance past the preliminaries last winter, Rose was excited to get back into the arena even if that meant facing her old teammates on an opposing and less skilled team.

_Not if you train them correctly._

"Hogwarts also has an excellent potions club that has done far better than the dueling team. Of course, their competition is only between Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Narcissa had added as she brought her wine glass to her lips taking a small sip before continuing. "Our close friend, Severus Snape, is head of the club as well as Slytherin House _and_ your new Potions Master."

"He's an excellent teacher." Draco had offered reassuringly to her. "Stern and very no-nonsense but a genius!"

She did not doubt him as she recalled the difficult assigned summer readings and essays on advanced potions she had completed prior to this trip

"That's good to hear." Rodrigo had said. "Rosie could use a good challenge to prepare for the OWLs. Although we're not worried, there's not a potion out there she can't master!" he explained proudly.

Rose felt herself flush with clear embarrassment secretly recalling her loss and third-place prize at the potions competition.

Narcissa had smirked at her father's assessment, "Then you'll do wonderfully in his class, dear." she said to Rose. The mental shield that had faltered earlier upon finding Rose and Lucius alone had regained its strength and the Malfoy matriarch had returned to her amiable state. However, the hint of suspicion and apprehensiveness remained regardless of how well she thought she hid them.

_It could also be that your parents are sitting right here._

"I'm very much looking forward to his class." Rose had replied brightly

"I'm sure you will be a wonderful addition," remarked Lucius. However, Rose did not fail to notice the exchange of amused, knowing smirks between the older Malfoys. It was driving her insane not knowing what they were thinking yet being aware that she could break right through each of their shields.

_They'll feel you. It would be impolite._

_._

During the first weekend in Malaga, they all visited an old charming, private wizarding vineyard operated by stern-looking Spanish goblins dressed in rich tailored suits. The adults allowed the teenagers to go Abraxan riding as they went off to partake in the tour and wine tasting.

The day was hot and sunny again and Rose was glad that their riding boots, breeches, and shirts had been charmed to keep them cool as the Spanish summer heat burned down with intensity. When they had arrived at the stables, the giant winged horses had flapped their enormous wings in anticipation as Draco and Rose approached to mount them assisted by the worker elves.

After galloping on the green, sunny fields surrounding the vineyard Draco suggested taking the Abraxans into the air which Rose had refused instantly admitting to her fear of heights. At first, Draco couldn't believe his ears convinced flying came naturally to a Potter and, much to her annoyance, had teased her for it.

"You're a bloody Potter!" he exclaimed incredulously as he laughed. "How are you afraid of heights?"

Rose only responded by sticking out her tongue. He laughed again at her response but, nonetheless, kept his own Abraxan on the ground and dropped the subject completely.

Rose had to admit, despite his flaws and bouts of immaturity, she was growing to be very comfortable around Draco. He was younger yet easy to talk to, interesting, and very intelligent. He was also very considerate of her even allowing Rose to use his wand to secretly perform magic in the house as her parents had held on to her own after it was released to them by Ilvermorny. However, what she liked best about Draco was that he did not mind the Legilimency. In fact, he often used it as a way to secretly communicate with her around the adults although, however, he was careful with the thoughts that entered his mind whenever he was around her. A few times Rose had caught bits regarding Harry and the Dark Lord but they had been quickly pushed away to be replaced with flirty and playful compliments to her. Regardless, Rose enjoyed being around him, she could be herself and, truth be told, she was attracted to him as much as he was to her.

_Nothing can come of it._

The voice of her conscience had reminded her.

_'He's an underclassman!' _She had also reminded herself.

_A useful underclassman._ It corrected.

And he was.

During the weekend, Draco had filled her in on the last two years at Hogwarts with far greater detail than Harry had ever offered in his letters. She learned more about Ron Weasley and his impressively large family full of gingers; of Hermione Granger, the annoying 'Know-It-All' from a No-Maj family who beat Draco in every exam; of the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin's heir, Tom Riddle; and of Dumbledore's favoritism towards Gryffindor House. He had bitterly recounted an incident at the end of his first-year when Dumbledore had made everyone believe Slytherin House had won the House Cup only to take away the title at the last moment and give it to Gryffindor by awarding Harry and his friends' last-minute points, for what was essentially, breaking the rules.

Strangely, Rose sympathized because she could feel the jealousy and resentment he held toward her brother caused by Harry's initial rejection and the fame and leniency surrounding him. While it was true that Draco was arrogant he was also plagued with self-doubt and held anger over being overlooked and underestimated by his peers, his teachers, and, most importantly, by his father. His relationship with Lucius was certainly a complicated one, Rose could sense it but she didn't blame him for fearing and respecting the man as she couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye since their own encounter.

After Rose had left his study that first day she hid the strawberries away and purposely avoided being near or alone with Lucius; reserving herself to polite small talk during tea and dinner. However, whenever they were around each other, Rose could sense his eyes on her. She had caught him looking particularly pleased whenever she and Draco interacted and it made her uneasy to not know what thoughts he found so entertaining.

The families returned to the villa Sunday morning and that afternoon Rose, Draco, and their mothers took off for the city to visit a popular, wizarding, shopping district. During their outing, Mrs. Malfoy's demeanor remained the same around Rose and she could tell the witch wasn't very happy about the friendship forming between her son and Rose. In the evening, when they returned from their trip, with several elves lugging numerous shopping bags, they were greeted with exciting news at dinner.

"The Spanish Minister of Magic has invited us to a gala in my honor," Rodrigo announced to everyone. "It will be held in Madrid tomorrow night _and_ he has extended his invitation into Tuesday so we can join him at his country club." He then looked to Draco and Rose. "Unfortunately, the event and the club are for adults only. Normally, I would decline such an invitation that requires me to leave my daughter behind. However, Lucius has reassured me of the safety and security spells placed around the villa and with part of our security force remaining behind, I feel that the children can stay here while we attend to the minister."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her father was actually suggesting leaving them alone for two days! If Rose didn't know his mind well she would suspect someone had placed him under the Imperius Curse.

"Corazon," began Isabella hesitantly. "Are you sure that's a good idea? They're just children and this is supposed to be a family vacation."

"It's the Spanish minister, amor, we must keep our foreign relations strong for our country and our English friends," he explained sounding more like a politician than a father or husband. "It's only two days, they'll be fine."

"What if they need us?" asked Narcissa looking at Rodrigo then at her husband, she was clearly on Isabella's side.

"Or something happens?" Isabella added.

"There will be constant supervision from my servants." Lucius had reassured both mothers. "I assure you they will be instructed to make the children's safety their top priority while we are away. In the unlikely event that something should occur, we will be notified immediately and the children will be Disapparated at once to a safe house."

The two mothers looked at each other unconvinced and visibly worried but knew they it was a lost battle with both husbands in agreement with each other.

"What will we do while you are all gone for two days?" Rose had asked.

"Your father's guards can take you anywhere in the city as long as it's a safe and approved area. My servants can accommodate any need you may have." Lucius replied. "Also, the Flints are here on holiday with their son, Marcus. He has invited you both on a trip aboard their family yacht tomorrow. I believe some of Draco's school mates will also be there."

.

**AUGUST 23RD, 1993 - MALAGA, SPAIN - MIDDAY**

The next day the adults left for Madrid at noon leaving Draco and Rose behind with six guards and the villa's staff of house-elves. Rose took her time choosing her outfit but had only become frustrated when she realized how much floral print she owned. Up to this point in her young life, Isabella had a strong say on the clothes she wore which Rose had not minded. Afterall her mother was one of the most stylish women Rose had ever met and she adored buying the latest designer trends for her daughter. However, her style was elegant, light, and very feminine and that wasn't the image she wanted to convey to Draco's friends.

Since her choices were limited she decided on wearing a white, spaghetti-strapped sundress with red rose print over her bikini and golden strapped sandals. The knitted mesh cover-up had been stuffed into her beach tote and she was internally debating whether to wear it or not. Before departing Isabella had once again placed the beauty charms on her makeup and styling charms on her hair so Rose had worn it down in perfect beach waves.

She now sat in the extended backseat of the car next to Draco, who looked handsome in a pair of dark blue shorts, a white lightweight button-down shirt, and dark sneakers. As the car began the journey to the coast, Rose couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of meeting Draco's friends. Not only could she not mess this up but the thought of the type of friends that Draco had was causing her anxiety to rise. The Flints were part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and any friends that they would have wouldn't be less than Half-Blood. Draco's friends were also all in Slytherin and Rose was not looking forward to being treated like a do-gooder because her parents and brother were Gryffindors.

The Flint's yacht was located in Costa del Sol and when they arrived at the marina Rose was awestruck by the beauty of its beaches and the way it glistened in the bright hot sunlight. This is what she had wanted to see, what she had loved, and missed most of California.

To her relief, they parted with the guards, who informed them that they would be waiting in the parking area before stepping onto the docks. They passed rows of luxury yachts and sailboats before stopping at a three-deck fly-bridge yacht. When they boarded the stern they were greeted by a tall, muscular, and dark-haired teenage boy wearing black swimming shorts and a mischievous smirk. His heavy-lidded, dark eyes instantly fell on his classmate's companion and, much to Rose's dismay traveled over the rest of her body.

_'She's even better in person! I'd love to take look at what she's hiding under that dress.'_ He thought however, he only smiled crookedly, shook her hand, and introduced himself.

"Marcus Flint, seventh-year, Slytherin Quidditch Captain. It's a pleasure, Potter." Marcus winked at her as he took the opportunity to once again look her up and down.

His accent was heavy and fast so Rose had to pay close attention to him. Physically, he was rugged and built but Rose instantly sensed maliciousness, arrogance, and perversion in him particularly when looking at her. It made her uncomfortable so she held on to Draco's arm as he led her upstairs onto the main deck where a sliding glass door revealed a luxurious interior salon and corridor leading further into the cabin. Rose left her tote inside the main salon and followed the boys to the upper level and onto the aft deck where a group of chatty teenagers, already in swimsuits, sat together on a large, impeccably white lounge bench that encircled a circular white table.

"Oi, look who's here!" shouted Marcus as they approached the group which consisted of several boys and three girls.

Everyone turned and all eyes instantly fell onto the famous newcomer they had heard and read about these past months.

_'That's her!'_

_'Another golden bloody Gryffindor. The cup will never be ours again.'_

_'Wasn't she a redhead?' _

_'Decent tits, let's see that arse.'_

_'Merlin, she's beautiful!'_

_'What's Draco doing with her?'_

_'She's fit!'_

_'Looks just like her filthy, mudblood mother!'_

Everything came hurling so quickly at Rose that she felt momentarily lightheaded and overwhelmed at the rush of thoughts entering her mind simultaneously.

_Collect yourself! _

She listened and focused on Marcus, who was going around introducing the group to her

"These skinny shit virgins are Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, third years like Draco," he said pointing to the two younger boys of the group, who ignored the jab, nodded and smiled at Rose. Marcus continued onto a cute, lanky sandy-haired boy. "That twat's Terence Higgs, sixth year, and next to him is Adrian Pucey, fifth year and one of my Chasers," Marcus explained of the tall, brown-haired pale boy who smirked as he was introduced.

"That bird next to him is Zoe Arrington, fifth-year." he continued pointing to a pretty dark-skinned, curly-haired girl wearing a colorful bikini.

"Hey, Potter!" greeted Zoe cheerfully giving Rose a small quick wave which she returned.

Marcus then rounded on a larger but clearly younger, mousy haired, round-faced girl sitting quietly next to Zoe. Unlike the rest, she was the only one not wearing a swimsuit but a plain, white t-shirt and dark denim shorts."That fatty's ol' Millie Bulstrode!" he sniggered at his jab

"Marcus!" scolded Zoe. "Quit being a twat!"

"What?" he retorted thinking nothing of his nasty comment. "It's just a joke."

It wasn't a joke, Marcus thought very little of this girl. In fact, she repulsed him, which Rose found rich of him, and had only invited her as a formality enforced by his father as she was a Bulstrode. Rose could feel the embarrassment, hurt and anger run through the younger girl but she said nothing to Marcus only continued to glare at Rose. She was wondering why Draco was _her_ of all people.

"There's a fine line between joking and being a dick." Rose still stated causing everyone, with the exception of Marcus, to laugh and Zoe to give her a warm smile.

Marcus simply shrugged and rolled his eyes dismissively, "Whatever." he shrugged off before pointing at a set of blonde identical twins named Miles and Kevin Bletchley. " They're my Beaters," he explained which certainly accounted for their large, thuggish size.

Next to the twins sat an extremely handsome, dark-haired boy and when Rose's eyes fell on him she felt the sudden flutters in her stomach again.

"This pretty cunt is Evan Rosier, my Keeper." Marcus introduced.

_Rosier?!_

Rose knew that name!

The Rosiers were, along with Malfoys, Flints, Bulstodes, and Notts, a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight but they had the most well-known and interesting history of all the ancient Pureblood families. It was commonly known that they held strong and strict Pureblood beliefs and traditions valuing blood purity above everything else. Whereas some families, such as the Malfoys, wedded Half-Bloods every few generations to balance out the bloodline, the Rosiers married Purebloods _only_ resulting in a long tradition of marriages between cousins and close relatives. It was also common knowledge that the family supported and practiced the Dark Arts and had participated in both the Global Wizarding War and the First War, each time on the wrong side.

Evan Rosier Sr. had been killed by Auror Alastor Moody choosing to resist arrest and fight to the death, ultimately, dying for the Dark Lord. As a result of the family's consecutive roles in the last two great wars, the Rosiers had fallen from grace however, the name still held respect and fear. Somehow the Rosiers retained their great wealth and it was rumored that they still held political influence through 'anonymous' donations and unproven blackmail.

A Rosier was someone to be on guard around and distrust. However, when Rose looked at Evan, she couldn't help but admire his handsome rosy-fair face unmarked by blemishes, his high cheekbones, sharp jawline, and bright, blue eyes.

There were those flutters again.

Evan Rosier II smiled at her before standing, which only worked to emphasized his tall, athletic, and lean physique as he only wore black and silver swimming shorts. He leaned across to extend one strong hand to Rose who took it and the feeling she received when they touched was electrifying and pulsating!

Those flutters were out of control and the ferocity only increased upon sensing his own chaste attraction.

"It's a pleasure, Rose," Evan said smoothly in a refined, upper-class accent causing her to melt internally at the sound of her name on his lips.

She continued to shake his hand, unable to focus, and give a proper response until the voice of her conscience brought her back.

_Say something!_

"The pleasure is all mine, Evan," replied Rose sweetly regaining her composure.

"Cassandra Warrington." came the sultry, cold voice of a very beautiful and slender blonde girl with amazing breasts who wore a little string, white bikini, and had been sitting next to Evan. When she stood towering three inches over Rose she proceeded to casually place herself between them breaking their hands apart.

Rose couldn't help but feel so inadequate and stout standing next to her.

"It's a pleasure, Potter." she smiled feigning politeness before adding. "I'm also Evan's girlfriend, we're both fifth-year Slytherins, _Prefects._" At this, she wrapped an arm around Evan's bicep and placed a kiss on his jawline to further emphasize her role and territory.

_'Great.' _Thought Rose sarcastically.

_Focus!_

"That's my twin brother, Cassius, fifth-year obviously." Cassandra continued pointing over at a large but muscular, blonde boy who, despite his size, had a very soft and endearing face.

"Nice to meet you," replied Rose politely to the twins refusing to let her emotions toward Cassandra betray her.

Only Cassius' smile had been genuine, "Nice to meet you too, Rose." he said.

"Let's sit down, Rose. Move over you lot!" said Draco.

The group scooted over making room for them to slide down the long bench, Draco sat first followed by Rose and, unfortunately, Marcus. She couldn't help but instantly dislike her host. The thoughts and feelings he had when he first saw her, the comments he made about his own friends, and Millicent had set Rose's mind on her opinion of him. She disliked him and felt uneasy being so close to him which he didn't make better by intentionally moving so near that their knees touched. When she scooted closer to Draco she was distracted by the sudden flow of thoughts that came racing at her once more.

_'Wonder how friendly Draco has gotten with Potter's sister? Can't wait to see the look on his stupid face!'_

_'C'mon, Potter, let me get into those sweet knickers. She'll be the ultimate prized shag!_

_'Why is she so close to Draco? Does Pansy know?'_

_'Is Marcus really going to try shagging the Potter girl?"_

_'Why are they even bothering? It's not like Gryffindor's new celebrity will be our friend once we're in school.'_

_'Fucking Marcus, piece of troll shit!'_

_'She looks so uncomfortable.'_

_'She's not pretty at all! Why are these desperate, lonely wanks looking at her!'_

It all came at once again and while Rose had gotten accustomed to this in Ilvermorny, surrounded by hundreds of students, the sensation was still overwhelming physically and mentally. It was one of the reasons she preferred solitude although it never lasted for long with classes, meals, and team practices to attend so she dealt with it by doing her best to ignore it. However, she had not been among a large crowd since her arrival in England weeks ago, therefore this sudden surge caused her to feel disoriented. To add to the discomfort and disorientation, their inner voices reflected their accents yet they were all different making it difficult for Rose to properly decipher. She closed her eyes and brought a hand to her temple.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Marcus inquired. "We haven't even had a round yet!"

"I'm fine," Rose replied opening her eyes and forcing herself to adjust to the noise in her surroundings. "You all just think too loud and too...British." She explained unable to think of a proper way to put it.

The group exchanged confused looks as her words sunk in making no sense to them whatsoever until Draco laughed, "Potter's a natural Legilimens."

The revelation was met with its usual brief and mild shock followed by self-realization, embarrassment, and sudden apprehension for their own thoughts. Instantly she could feel feeble attempts from the older Slytherins to barricade their minds much to her amusement as if they could keep her out.

"It's rather rude to not have told us." snapped Cassandra clearly offended.

"We literally were just introduced," Rose remarked. "But it's not like I was really listening, I'm sure there weren't any rude or mean thoughts going around."

"So you can control it?" asked the boy named Blaise interested.

_Lie._

"Yes." Rose lied obediently.

"A warning would have still been appreciated," Cassandra remarked coolly glaring at Draco.

Draco smirked in response to her accusatory gaze, "We've been on holiday." he said simply.

Cassandra raised an elegant, thin eyebrow and feigned a sweet smile as she stared at both of them, "I'm sure the two of you have been _very busy_ enjoying your time together that you simply forgot. By the way, Draco, have you heard from Pansy this summer?"

_Pansy?_

That was the second time that name was said so Rose made a mental note to ask Draco about this _Pansy_ later as she focused on what Cassandra had implied. Rose did not need her power to know what she meant which had been met with sniggers from the group of Slytherins with the exception of Millicent who was fuming with jealousy.

_She likes Draco._

"How about a drink then, Potter?" Marcus piped up, "That ought to help quiet things down up there." he said gently tapping Rose's temple with a finger. She had to exercise great control not to slap his hand away.

"Sure," she replied before she could really think it through, her mind still lingering on Cassandra's petty implication and Marcus' lack of personal boundaries and decency. She inwardly cursed herself as she was not allowed to drink anything but a few sips only under her parent's permission and supervision. But it was too late, she couldn't back out now and risk these Slytherins thinking her scared.

Marcus smirked wickedly, "Elf!" he called out and with an instant pop a dirty, old house-elf appeared. "Bring a round for everyone," he ordered and after the elf disappeared he turned back to Rose. "By the way Potter, welcome back."

"Thanks, you can just call me 'Rose'," she replied trying her best to ignore his lewd thoughts that were willingly pouring into her mind.

"Feel good to be back, Rose?" asked Cassius Warrington curiously. "England's everything you remember?"

Rose smiled at him, "I don't know." she answered honestly, shrugging. "It's been so long I really can't remember it well."

"It really has, hasn't it?" said Cassandra smiling in the same fake way as before and holding on to Evan's hand while her long legs draped over his lap. "You can't tell you're English at all, you sound so ..._American._"

Rose really did not like her and with each passing second that dislike grew. It had been Cassandra thinking those nasty things about Rose and her mother, Lily, the minute she had stepped into sight. The girl had been instantly jealous, mean, and angry at the way Evan and the rest of boys had looked at Rose as she was the one used to receiving admiration and inciting jealousy.

_'Filthy, American, Half-Breed Slut!"_

She practically screamed it yet she avoided direct eye contact with Rose thinking that limited her power.

_Stay collected._

"Well, I only lived there practically my entire life." She replied back only hinting at the sarcasm although, beside her, Draco gave a small laugh.

"True all-American girl, then?" said Cassius.

Rose smiled at him, "Almost, my adoptive mother is Colombian and my adoptive father's family has lived in California for generations but they're of Mexican descent so I grew up with those traditions too."

"I do love the exotic!" Marcus interjected. "Can't forget Teen Witch USA July cover girl, Dueling Championship finalist, potioneer extraordinaire, and the new sweetheart of the English wizarding world!"

"Don't forget new Gryffindor princess!" added Miles Bletchley. "You look very...athletic, Potter." He smirked arrogantly as he looked her over. "Should we expect to see you on the Quidditch pitch?"

Rose had been expecting someone to ask this question sooner or later.

"Dueling requires athleticism as much as Quidditch, perhaps more since we don't rely on brooms for speed and agility so I stay in shape," she answered.

"Bollocks!" exclaimed Kevin Bletchley, "I'd love to see some of those fat lards on the dueling team dodge our bludgers when they can't even dodge a simple Stunning spell."

Everyone laughed except Rose who was now nervous and disappointed with the little respect the dueling team held among its own school.

"You're better off joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team if you enjoy real action," remarked Marcus amusingly.

Rose kept herself from rolling her eyes, "I actually don't play quidditch," she finally revealed keen to put an end at all their assumptions. "What's with everyone assuming I'll be in Gryffindor?"

Once again, everyone laughed even Millicent gave a small giggle.

"The Potters have been in Gryffindor for centuries leading up to your parents and brother," explained Zoe. "But they're just being dicks because Gryffindor has beat us in everything since your brother arrived. Also, Slytherin and Gryffindor have been rivals since the beginning. It's a bit of tradition to give each other a hard time. Aren't there any House rivalries in Ilvermorny?"

Rose nodded, "Just your average, friendly, inter-house competition but nothing as intense as this sounds."

"What's intense is the favoritism Gryffindor receives from Dumbledore!" snapped Terence who up to that point had remained quiet but observing. "We're just the fucking 'bad' House because You-Know-Who was one of us. I'm surprised the old cunt hasn't come to rescue you from the big, bad, evil Slytherins." he looked at Draco, " I don't know why you even brought her here, Malfoy. You're fooling yourself if you think she's going to be so fucking chummy with you once she's surrounded by her kind."

Everyone was speechless including Rose at this unexpected, sudden hostility which only matched the look Terence was giving her. He hated her. He really hated her. He hated her privilege, her wealth, and the publicity and fame surrounding her name. He had also been done an injustice that he blamed on Harry and, for some reason, on Rose as well.

_He knows nothing of injustice! _

How was their school drama and House reputation her fault exactly? How dare he whine about anything being unfair when Rose had lost her real parents and had been robbed of the rest of her family and life because of the Dark Lord!

Suddenly she felt it!

The same sensation that had run through her all those years ago when the Ministry officials had unknowingly confirmed the adoption plans set out for her. The same stirring feeling Rose felt when that little No-Maj classmate had teased her for looking different than the Vegas concluding correctly that she was adopted and teasing her for that too. Her skin felt hot, she could feel a rising inside her chest and an overwhelming urge to penetrate Terence's mind, to take control of it... to hurt him.

The urge continued to rise and she was suddenly scared.

This couldn't happen again!

Fortunately, someone finally decided to break the silence distracting Rose.

"Relax, mate, it's not that bad and it's not her fault either," Evan said to Terrence, beside him Cassandra looked bothered that he had gone to her defense. However, Evan turned to Rose and continued. "So Rose, you were in House Thunderbird, right?" he asked keen on redirecting the conversation back to its previous easy state and restarting the stomach flutters again.

"Yea," she replied instantly willing herself to disregard Terence by focusing on the fact that Evan had taken the time to read her cover features including a Teen Witch USA copy he had secretly burrowed from his younger cousin. Rose tried not to smile too wide as he recalled the information he read about her in his memory otherwise give her power's actual strength away.

"And that's the equivalent of..?" asked Cassandra disinterested but, nonetheless, eager to insert herself in the conversation.

Rose shrugged, "The Ilvermorny sorting is based on the individual as a whole, not on personality traits. They say Thunderbird represents a person's soul and that it favors those with an adventurous spirit."

Terence snorted giving a short cynical laugh "Sounds like fuckin' Gryffindor to me."

A few of them chuckled while Rose tried her best to seem unbothered.

"Perhaps," began Marcus grinning wickedly," but isn't she just the most interesting little Gryffindor you've met?"

He then moved even closer to her. "Don't worry, Potter, we can have plenty of adventures you and me."

_'I'll satisfy that adventurous spirit.' _he thought willing her to hear him.

Rose wanted to push him away but before she could rouse the courage the house-elf reappeared carrying a tray of clear liquid in shot glasses. With a snap of the creature's fingers, the glasses went flying to their prospective drinker and remained stationary levitating near them.

"We'll be leaving now, Master Marcus!" informed the elf before he was dismissed, and soon after Rose felt the movement of the water surrounding them as the yacht began to sail.

"A toast!" exclaimed Marcus finally moving away from Rose to stand up, shot glass in hand, prompting everyone to grab their own however they remained sitting.

"To Rose Potter!" He joyfully exclaimed much to her embarrassment and Cassandra's and Millicent's intense annoyance. "The _GIRL_ Who Lived! Thank you for gracing us, snakes, with your presence for tomorrow we shall hex each other in the corridors but today we drink as comrades! Welcome home, love!"

Despite the unusual toast everyone raised their glass and Rose followed along imitating the group as they brought the shot to their lips, tilted their heads back, and downed the alcohol in one single gulp. Rose tried her best not to grimaced as she passed the bitter, burning liquid down her throat.

_'Fuck this is awful!'_ She thought to herself.

Next to her, she could hear Draco having the same thoughts although he did a far better job of hiding his distaste. She gave him an encouraging smile as she released her glass, which disappeared, then gently squeezed his knee suddenly feeling lightheaded as the liquor worked its way into her inexperienced system.

_Focus!_

"Did that tequila do you in already?" inquired Marcus amusingly as he took notice of Rose's hand and her pained expression. "Pick it out just for you, Potter."

"Why, is it because my parents are Hispanic so therefore I must like tequila?" Rose asked annoyed with the stereotypes her parents constantly faced back home more so in the No-Maj world where racial discrimination and prejudice existed."I suppose you'll be serving tacos too?" she added sarcastically although, truthfully, she would not turn her nose at her favorite street food that she missed since leaving Los Angeles.

"For you anything, _senorita!_" Marcus laughed. "But I'll do you one better."

He reached into the pocket of his shorts and took out, what Rose presumed to be, a long, rolled cigarette.

"Spliff?" he asked much to her confusion although everyone else was excited. She concentrated briefly on their thoughts until she confirmed what 'spliff' meant.

"Weed?" Rose asked.

"What's wrong, Potter, never seen weed before?" Adrian asked smirking teasingly. "They don't have it in _L.A._?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "We have everything in L.A. and I have seen it. I use to help out in my school's greenhouse where it was kept and I've used it in potions." she explained.

"But you've never smoked it and gotten high?" asked Cassandra clearly enjoying that she had one up over Rose.

She hadn't.

Although the magical world utilized magical cannabis for medicinal potions, remedies, and recreational adult consumption; it was against wizarding law to be consumed by minors. The plant could only be handled by underage wizards and witches for academics under strict supervision as its psychoactive effect could potentially trigger accidental magic. The chances of this happening were based on one's ability to control their magic which meant that the younger one was the more that probability existed.

"No, I haven't," answered Rose coolly.

"A virgin!" Marcus exclaimed obnoxiously. "Don't worry Potter, I'll pop your cherry." he said reaching for his wand, which had been laying on the table and used "_Incendio!" _to light the end of the joint. "Maybe later I can pop the one between those sweet legs, keep it consistent with the same bloke, eh?" he added winking at her as he began puffing on the other end.

_'Gods, he is disgusting!"_ she thought and was clearly not the only one.

"Marcus, don't be sick!" exclaimed Zoe visibly repulsed by the boy's lack of decency.

"What?" asked Marcus incredulously. "She can bloody hear our thoughts! What's the point of hiding anything?" he defended simply.

"That doesn't mean you can just say every sick thought in your mind, mate," Evan remarked. "It's bad enough she has to hear it without you opening your sodding mouth."

"You're right, babe," said Cassandra adoringly as she lovingly pushed back Evan's ebony hair then looked over at Marcus. "You should have that conversation in private with Rose." she then looked directly at Rose's hand that had stayed on Draco's knee and smirked. "Assuming Draco allows it."

Rose pulled her hand back suddenly aware that she had kept it there but before she could think of a clever response Marcus cut in.

"Enough with the talk, you boring fucks!" he exclaimed as he sucked on the lit joint and blew out the smoke expertly over his head. "Here, Potter," he said passing it to her. "Top quality magical cannabis right here imported straight from the magical mountains of Mexico."

Rose carefully took the joint from Marcus feeling her nerves rattling in her body. She had seen people back in California and her former classmates smoke cigarettes and weed before, her own father smoked and had the occasional cigar but they had all made it look easy. Still, it was too late to back down now.

Bringing the joint to her lips, she inhaled the fumes from the magical plant slowly into her lungs and was instantly overcome by an aggressive coughing fit that caused her to expel the smoke all at once. This was met by laughter from the group particularly Marcus. Rose tried to control her cough as she felt her face burn hot and a sudden numbing warmth and fogginess that was spreading all over her body and head fast.

"Virgin, no more!" Marcus laughed obnoxiously loud as the coughing began to cease. "Well just as far as this one goes. My offer still stands for the real one, love."

"How do you know someone's a virgin, anyway?" asked Blaise, beside him Draco took the joint from Rose inhaling and exhaling the smoke easily although a small cough did escape him.

"Call it my 'power'," Marcus answered arrogantly.

"I call it being full of troll shit." Draco retorted passing the joint to Blaise and Theodore.

Everyone laughed except Marcus.

"Really, Malfoy? Because I can tell you've never had your little cock sucked off," he remarked back laughing at his own comment along with the Bletchley twins. Draco rolled his eyes but, nonetheless, remained quiet and angrily cursing Marcus' nasty comment regarding his inexperience in his mind. She felt the embarrassment as he hoped that she had not heard him.

Marcus wasn't done however, "Whereas I? Well, we all remember the last end of term party and that sweet little Ravenclaw bird. Evan, Cassius, you remember! You two walked in!"

"You were in _our_ dormitory." Evan reminded him none too amused.

"Yea, mate," said Cassius equally bothered. "On _my_ bed! Can't get the image of your pale, bony arse plowing into that poor girl out of my mind. I've considered Obliviating meself!"

Marcus laughed and leaned back against the backrest, "Not my fault you liked what you saw, Warrington. But just so you know I don't swing that way, sorry love."

_'God was he annoying!'_

"Does anything intelligent ever come out of your mouth or do you always act like a regurgitating toilet?" Rose exclaimed impulsively. Sober she might have not said this but now her mind was clouded by the mixture of new and unknown substances taken in such close proximity that had put all social nerves at ease.

Everyone laughed including Cassandra and, surprisingly, Terence. Zoe, who had been in the middle of her turn with the joint, was overcome by a combination of laughter and cough.

Marcus smirked grotesquely, "Elf!" he yelled startling Rose. The elf appeared instantly, "Bring another round!"

.

**EARLY AFTERNOON**

Rose felt good.

After the second round of shots, there had been another rotation of spliff followed by Marcus ordering the drinks and food to be brought out. When the elf asked Rose what she would be drinking she froze too high and tipsy to recall a drink name so Marcus took the liberty of ordering her a strawberry margarita on the rocks. Admittingly, the margarita was much tastier and easier to drink than the shot had been and she was surprised to find out that Marcus was right! The mixture of pot and alcohol had quieted her mind by distorting the waves of inner voices that would usually rush out from her companions.

Soon the yacht was cruising steadily along the magnificent Mediterranean coast as they indulged in weed, liquor, and a buffet of hors d'oeuvres, fancy cheeses, cured meats, and fruit dessert platters. Rose had happily helped herself to shrimp cocktails that came served in shot glasses and fruit kebobs finding herself unbelievably hungry all of a sudden.

The atmosphere had loosened up as the illicit substances worked their way through them; they joked, laughed, and chatted merrily about the upcoming term and exams. After learning that Rose had to be tested separately for all quizzes and exams, including the O.W.L's, she had excused herself to the bathroom to change out of her sundress and relieve herself as the margarita and shots worked through her surprisingly quick.

Once in the sparkling white bathroom located inside the main deck, Rose stood in her bikini staring at her reflection suddenly realizing how tipsy and high she actually was. There was nothing she could do now but ride it out besides, it didn't feel so bad. She was relaxed and the distorted noise in her head was getting quieter. She was about to tie the cover around her hips but stopped suddenly examining her body and the curves of her waist, hips and plump butt. Why should she hide it when she looked good?

She may not be tall and thin with amazing, perky round boobs like Cassandra but Rose had an attractive and toned body. She thought back to the look on Draco's face when she had approached him wearing the bikini on their first day together and how he had wanted her. Besides neither Cassandra or Zoe were wearing covers.

_"_Fuck it!" she muttered under her breath stuffing her dress and cover into the tote then stepping out so suddenly she almost collided with none other than Evan Rosier.

"Oh!" she exclaimed startled.

"Sorry." Evan apologized smiling handsomely as he took in the sight of her, "Didn't know you were in this one."

"You're fine, I'm done anyway," Rose replied unable to resist smiling as they turned to walk around each other which brought them close together so they faced each other in the narrow hallway. Evan's tall frame and shirtless, defined torso made Rose feel nervous and excited especially as he was so close to her own barely-covered skin.

A sudden movement from the yacht caused Rose to fall into Evan's chest as his back collided with the wall yet he had been quick to react.

His arms wrapped tightly around Rose catching her and when their eyes met, for a fraction of a second, Rose could swear she felt his hands wound tighter pressing her close to his warm chest and his eyes glance down at her lips. However, her reaction was too immediate for the moment to have lingered.

"Shit! Sorry!" she exclaimed trying her best to regain footing and gently pushing herself away from him when she finally did. She couldn't help but momentarily revel at how warm and firm his chest felt against her hands.

"You okay?" Evan asked concerned as he released his hold on her but, nonetheless, kept his hands on her waist.

"Yea," she felt the heat rise to her cheeks once more and wished her power would return so she could know what he was thinking. "Just really tipsy and stoned. This fucking boat doesn't help."

Evan laughed and gently pulled back his hands running one through his hair as he smiled, "We usually have these parties in one of our parent's summer homes so there's room for more people. This year was Marcus' turn and I can only presume he wanted to impress you."

Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled softly as she shook her head which made him laugh as well.

"Sorry about that lot giving you a hard time especially Cass, she can be a bit intense," Evan explained apologetically. "They don't trust easily and they don't think there's a point bothering with niceties because they're sure you'll hate them once we're all at Hogwarts. I suppose you knew that already though."

Rose smiled, "It's alright not everyone thinks that."

He smiled handsomely again. "Good." he paused. "You know, I agree with what you said about Dueling requiring more athleticism than Quidditch."

"Really?" she asked her heart skipping a beat inwardly cursing herself for sounding so eager. "Aren't you on the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"Yea," he nodded. "I'm also on the school's Dueling team. I was at the preliminaries, you probably don't remember me, but I saw you duel Beaufort. You were brilliant! Never seen someone move so quick!"

Rose quickly tried to recall Evan from last winter's preliminaries but couldn't.

She had been too nervous and concerned with her own performances and strategies as she was determined to accumulate as many individual points as possible to retain her spot. As the Hogwarts team hadn't advanced passed the preliminaries since 1978 none of the teams had been concerned with paying them any mind beyond who they had to duel. Rose had watched a few of her teammates duel their team but none of them had been Evan. Rose, herself, had only taken part in two matches against Beauxbatons and Uagadou before Ilvermorny amassed enough points between its duelists to take one of the six spots in the second league. To their misfortune, Hogwarts and Koldovstoretz were eliminated therefore, Rose never got a chance to see or duel Evan.

However, he had called her brilliant!

He had watched her duel!

Also, the mere fact that he enjoyed dueling enough to be on the team and that he agreed with her assessment about Dueling vs. Quidditch gave Rose even more cause to feel those nauseating stomach flutters.

She was in trouble.

"You know, we could really use the Ilvermorny dueling finalist on our team. We hold tryouts at the start of term, you should come although you're a sure shoo-in." he complimented.

Rose could feel the rising heat in her cheeks but she was unable to think of a response to his not-so-subtle praise with the cleverness she had recently adopted around Draco. "Ok," she said still smiling secretly admiring the cupid's bow of his top lip that she had failed to notice before.

He didn't say anything back and she couldn't think of anything else to add so they stood there staring at each other for what was surely a few seconds that felt like a painfully awkward eternity.

"I hope to see more of you at school even if you are a bloody Gryffindor," Evan finally said.

The flutters in her stomach were flapping furiously, now more than ever, which could be from the booze or not. Rose didn't know but she did know that she needed to say something, anything...now!

"I better go back before Marcus spikes my drink." she joked cringing inwardly but moved to make her away around him.

Evan nodded, "You should, wouldn't put it past the sick fuck." he said then added seriously. "Be careful around him. I know you can hold your own but he can be...unpredictable."

"Don't worry," Rose assured as she began to slowly turn to leave."He's as loud in his head as he is in person. Probably more! If he tries anything I'll see it coming a mile away."

"It's really cool that you can do that," Evan commented before she could turn away. "You probably hate having to hear every sick and boring thought that people have but it has to come in use!"

Rose shrugged nonchalantly, "It has its advantages."

Now he smirked devilishly and Rose wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on her own, "There's a bet between some of the lads on which House you'll be sorted into."

"Is there?"

"Marcus has 80 galleons on Gryffindor. Adrian wagered 60 on Ravenclaw, Cassius is throwing away 30 on Hufflepuff, for some stupid reason, and the Bletchley twins each have 40 on Gryffindor."

Rose laughed amusingly, "What about you, did you place a bet on me?"

Even while inebriated and without her power, Rose could tell her choice of words had the same effect on Evan as when she had tried this method on Draco.

"I wasn't confident to place one but now I may have to match Marcus."

"Really?" she smirked raising an eyebrow in perfect imitation of Draco although the effect was vastly different coming from her.

He smirked back and in a smooth, low voice said, "I believe we'll be seeing each other in the dungeons."

Dear Merlin, did she want to jump his bones! But he was unavailable and she wouldn't put it pass Cassandra to throw her overboard so all she could do was smile and leave with the final word.

"Let's hope you're a gambler," Rose replied playfully then turned to walk down the corridor, through the indoor dining area and to the main salon, where she left her tote before making her way back outside to the aft deck.

A sudden wave of distorted and fuzzy thoughts came rushing at Rose as she rejoined the group. Although she couldn't decipher what they were saying she could sense lust, intrigue, annoyance, jealousy, judgment, and scrutiny as she took her previous seat between Draco, who had changed into his swimming shorts, and Marcus, who looked at her hungrily. Rose tried not to focus on the warped foreign thoughts so she ordered a second margarita for assistance.

After Evan returned and sat beside a dotting Cassandra, another joint was introduced by Marcus.

"I have to ask," began Marcus as he took a long drink of Firewhiskey after passing the joint to Rose. "Do you remember the Dark Lord at all?"

The reaction was immediate, all chatter ceased and a seriousness fell among the once lively group as the implication of Marcus' question sank into everyone. Rose, who had been in the middle of an inhale, almost fell into another coughing fit as her mind froze and her already accelerated heart rate sped up even faster sending a wave of chills down her body. She had only ever spoken of the Dark Lord to the psychiatric Healers during her time in treatment and even during those sessions the topic had been treated with most sensitivity as her memory of that night was terribly fragmented. Now, this boy was placing her in the spotlight for his own sick fascination and amusement and her impairment put her at a disadvantage.

"Marcus, c'mon!" Zoe spoke up bothered. "You can't just ask that!"

"What?!" asked Marcus ignorantly, completely oblivious to his tactless question, "Don't tell me you lot aren't curious to know what the Dark Lord looked like!"

"You're out of line, Flint!" Evan cut in angrily.

"Shut it, Rosier! No one's talking to you, go back to your bint!" Marcus spat back earning the finger from Cassandra.

"It's fine, Evan," said Rose finally exhaling the smoke before answering. "Sorry to disappoint you, _Flint_, but I don't remember him or much of that night."

"You don't remember anything?" asked Cassius keenly as Rose passed the spliff to Draco restarting the previous rotation. The entire group was hanging onto her every word now.

"I remember loud noises like explosions and green light and... screaming. A lot of green light and screaming." Rose answered more to herself than her peers as she stared straight ahead focused on her recollection. Apart from the few flashbacks. Rose hadn't purposely thought of that night in years choosing to apply the Healers treatment rules on leaving past trauma behind to rest and now here she was revisiting those broken memories for these strangers. Why was she suddenly sharing this? It had to be the booze and weed!

"Whoa," said Cassius quietly as everyone stared at Rose with a mixture of horror, indifference, fascination, sympathy, and shock. For a few moments, no one said anything the only sound coming from Kevin as he took his hit.

Finally, Marcus broke the silence, "Well, that certainly dampened the mood. Come on, kids!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together then lit an actual cigarette from a case he pulled from his pocket, and with a wave of his wand, loud electronic music began playing. "Last chance for some summer debauchery!" he tilted his head up, exhaling the smoke then turn to them.

"LET'S FUCKING PARTY!"

.

**MID-AFTERNOON**

After finishing the second margarita and taking a second hit, Rose had been convinced by Zoe to try a Spanish cocktail with her called agua de Valencia. The drink looked like orange juice and was served to them in large wine glasses garnished with a small thin orange slice. It tasted acidic yet was sweet, tart but the alcohol was tolerable. In fact, Rose couldn't really taste the alcohol anymore and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not but she was in no state to dwell.

When the yacht came to a stop in the waters, Zoe grabbed Rose's hand and led her down to the swim deck where they both jumped into the cool waters followed closely by the boys and Cassandra. The water felt marvelous around her and despite her inebriated state Rose was able to stay afloat watching and laughing with the others as Marcus howled loudly before jumping off the top deck into the water.

They stayed there for a while and Rose was quickly liking Zoe, Adrian, Blaise, Theo, and Cassius more and more. She, Draco, and, unfortunately, Marcus had joined them in swimming, diving, and jumping off the deck. Terence didn't partake in the games instead he alternated between swimming and sitting on the swim deck alone only speaking to his friends as they swam by. Rose also couldn't help but notice that Millicent hadn't joined them. She also couldn't help but sneak glances at Cassandra and Evan. The girl only had eyes for Evan and she made it a point to suck his face as much as she could as they floated in the water although Rose could swear she had caught him sneaking glances her way once or twice.

Before they boarded again another yacht full of a number of Beauxbatons' students had sailed by prompting Marcus to invited several girls onboard with the promise of spliff. When they got back to the aft deck everyone quickly toweled dried themselves before resuming the party and ordering a round of shots and drinks for the newcomers.

After the third shot, Rose could feel herself moving to the pulsing beat of the loud electronic music. She downed the remainder of the orange cocktail, which must have been charmed to stay cool, and began rhythmically swaying her hips to the music.

Rose never danced at school dances or at the common room parties Ilvermorny students loved throwing but that did not mean she did not know how. She paid attention to the way her former schoolmates moved and grew up dancing as it had been a part of her household. Her parents had taught her traditional American and Latin American dances and they loved dancing themselves. When she visited Isabella's family in Medellin, she had been introduced to the way her older female cousins danced by sensually moving their hips and bodies. As she got older they had taught her and she had spent time practicing and perfecting the moves in the privacy of her room. Dancing had been a part of her life and she enjoyed it because it was pleasurable in the way one could get lost in it allowing the rhythm to move one's body as it was doing now for her.

A pair of hands around her waist caused her to jump but it was only Zoe who had joined her. The two girls moved sensually as they turned to face and each other then Zoe grabbed Rose by her hips, bringing her close, as they threw their arms overhead bopping their hips back and forth to the beat.

"FUCK YEA!" came a loud shout and they were soon joined in by the rest of the group.

Rose could feel several bodies dancing closely beside her, the close skin-to-skin contact failing to bother her or really take notice. When she looked around she could see Evan and Cassandra dancing closely with each other nearby and Draco and one of the Beauxbatons girls - the Spanish one, perhaps- danced behind her. She was too drunk to take note of the rest of the half-naked bodies surrounding her.

"Let me in on this!" came Marcus' loud voice followed by him appearing between her and Zoe. If she had been sober Rose would have rejected his attempt to dance so closely but she was too drunk and having too much fun to care. Not a single thought had entered her mind since the drinks took effect and the absence of that commotion was bliss. The only noise she could hear was the blaring music so she continued to dance strategically moving her hips so she could turn away from the boy.

However, Marcus took the opportunity to turn away from Zoe unaware to Rose until she felt his rough hands on her hips pulling her close so that her butt moved against his pelvis. Yet, she kept dancing. What was wrong with her? He disgusted her yet she was enjoying the proximity, the movement, the sensation, and the feeling of his hands as they gripped her hips tighter before moving to wrap around her waist pressing her even closer to him.

There was a hard stiffness rubbing against her bottom and he had placed his face near her neck but when she felt his hot breath the stench of cigarettes, liquor and sweat hit her. Suddenly she felt sick with herself for dancing this way with Marcus but, more pressingly, she felt she was actually going to be sick! She needed to find a bathroom quick!

Pulling away from Marcus she began walking away toward the stairs leading down to the main deck.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" demanded Marcus grabbing a hold of her arm before she could attempt her descent. Rose pulled away from him, he had no right touching her or demanding to know anything of her and she could not deal with his shit right now. The entire world was swaying, the boat didn't make moving around easier and the deafening music was preventing her from focusing on making it safely to the bathroom before she could succumb to her sickness.

"Bathroom!" she replied loudly keen on shaking him off. She impressed herself on how she managed to get a word out without becoming ill all over the creep which was not an unappealing idea if it didn't involve humiliating herself in front of everyone else. Without another word to him, she turned away and carefully made her way down the steps holding on tightly to the railing and forcing her legs to stay upright. Somehow she managed to step onto the main deck without accident or injury.

Everything was moving fast and all of it was unfamiliar but Rose managed to remember her way to the bathroom. However, when she tried to hastily turn the knob she found it locked.

"Let me in! I'm going to hurl!" she called out banging her fist on the door knowing that any minute now her stomach would spill out its contents.

No answer came.

She banged loudly several more times and the door remained locked with no answer.

"Fuck you!" she shouted angrily at whoever hid behind the door.

Desperately she looked around and noticed a carpeted staircase at the end of the hall that led to a lower level and remembered what Evan has said about being in "this one." There had to be another bathroom. Taking her chances, she staggered down the steps to find herself in a circular room containing three opened doors leading to separate bedrooms. Rose recognized the master bedroom by the large size of the bed and went in knowing it had to have a private bathroom and sure enough it did.

Rose ran in slamming the door shut behind her and as she approached the toilet the lid and seat sprang open as if knowing her intention. She fell to her knees in front of the bowl, used her hands to hold her hair back before opening her mouth and granting her stomach the relief it was begging.

A gush of crimson liquid with chunks of shrimp and fruit shot from her mouth splashing into the toilet water and, grossly, onto her face as well. The scent of strawberry, orange, shrimp, cocktail sauce, liquor, and the acidic, repugnant smell of vomit filled the room and burned her nostrils but nothing compared to the terrible taste it left in the back of her throat.

She had always hated throwing up but no previous time could compare to this. It was violent and it just kept coming out without end. When was this going to stop? Could she possibly die from this?

Finally after what seemed like several long minutes, especially those spent uncomfortably and painfully dry heaving, Rose felt as if her stomach had reached some kind of state of relief. She flushed the sick, wiped her face with toilet paper then slowly turned away coming to sit with her back against the hard wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, closing her eyes as she rested her head on her folded arms trying desperately to ignore the sickening movements of the yacht.

She needed to hold herself together. Where was the voice of her conscience when she needed it? Perhaps it too had been affected by the substances like her power. Whatever it was Rose only knew that she would give anything to be back on her bed in Malfoy's home right now and not sitting on a cold bathroom floor, half-naked, drunk, and out at sea.

A sudden knock pulled Rose away from her thoughts although she did not budge nor looked up.

"Rose?" came Draco's voice from behind the door.

"Yea?" she croaked out weakly, raising her head.

"I'm coming in," he replied sensing the tremor in her voice.

"I'm fine. Don't!" she protested thinking of the embarrassment but it went overruled. Draco let himself in and upon taking notice of her on the floor he smiled sympathetically. He walked over to her, staggering as he did then slid down the wall to sit beside her with the back of his head leaning against the marble tiles. He didn't say anything and after a few seconds, Rose broke the silence.

"You didn't have to come after me. That Spanish girl looked like she was enjoying herself," she said.

He rolled his head against the wall to look over at her, "I promised your father I'd look after you," he replied simply. "Done bit of a shit job, haven't I?."

Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"First time drinking?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she replied sarcastically. "Why aren't you as drunk as I am?"

Draco chuckled, "I'm drunk I can just hold myself better."

She playfully and lightly slapped his leg then they smiled drunkenly at each other.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked impulsively but, nonetheless, curious.

He laughed, "Do you really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Draco shrugged, "You don't treat me as if I'm some evil snob. You listen and perhaps it's because I know you can see in my head that I don't need to pretend around you. Funny thing is you shouldn't want to be my friend, your brother hates me, and you're a Potter and I'm a Malfoy. But you don't see that, do you? You see more than just a former Death Eater's son."

There it was!

In his drunken state, he had slipped and, in doing so, gave Rose the confirmation she had already suspected regarding his father. However, she pretended to have overlooked it as she was overcome by sympathy. If anyone knew what it was like to receive treatment based on one's family name and reputation it was Rose. She recalled their initial meeting when Draco had been taken back by her accepting his hand.

"You know, maybe if you didn't try so hard to be such an evil Pureblood cunt people wouldn't look at you the way they do. You and Harry could even be friends." she blurted out unable to contain herself knowing too much of him from his own thoughts. "You're a good friend, Draco Malfoy. A good person and more people need to see that. You may pretend to act cold but you don't fool me. First off, you _can't_ fool me!" she laughed.

"Fucking Salazar, you are drunk, Potter!" remarked Draco.

"I am but I'm right!." she said smiling.

He looked at her and smiled too, "C'mon Potter, let's get off this cold hard floor and lay down before I'm sick too." he suggested standing up and offering a hand to her.

She took it and he helped her to her feet, first stopping at the sink so she could rinse out her mouth, wet her face and drink water before stepping out into the quiet spacious bedroom. Draco led her over to the large bed and she allowed her body to fall into its soft and firm comfort.

He climbed over to lay beside her sinking into the bed as well. Rose looked up and saw their reflection on the mirror placed over the bed and tried her best not to look at herself.

There was nothing now but the soft muffled sound of the engine and the silence that was very much welcomed. She needed to get over this fast perhaps a quick nap would help.

However, there was something hard underneath her pillow causing her discomfort and when Rose impulsively reached under she pulled out a small, red, leather-bound book.

"Kama Sultra?" she read aloud catching Draco's attention.

Without thinking, Rose opened the book and was greeted by a graphic magical illustration of a naked witch laying on top of a naked wizard; his head was between her legs, her mouth was wrapped around his member moving up and down its length and the wizard's tongue rubbed along the opening of her private area. Rose felt a flutter in her stomach and a sudden awareness of how close Draco was to her and how his attention was on the picture yet for some reason she proceeded to flip through the pages.

A variety of moving sex positions involving vaginal, oral, and -to her horror- anal flashed through their view."Holy Merlin," muttered Rose upon coming onto a page depicting the naked wizard taking the witch anally from behind. She flipped the pages again and this time came upon the illustrated witch with her mouth on the wizard's bottom using one extending hand to stroke his length. "I didn't know you could even do that!"

Rose looked over to Draco and couldn't help but sneak a glance down at his swimming shorts where, sure enough, the pitched fabric over his crotch gave away his erection. He noticed her eyes and looked down attempting to hide his stiffness by shifting his legs which proved unsuccessful. He looked at her and they both erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I feel like shit," Rose stated as the laughter finally subsided. Carelessly she disposed of the explicit book by tossing it over the side of the bed, where it landed somewhere on the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

Draco looked over sympathetically and smiled, "It'll pass."

Would it? Rose really hoped it would hurry, throwing up had only provided temporary relief; the world was still spinning around her. The bed was the only stationary object apart for themselves and it gave her such a sickening sensation. She closed her eyes although that didn't help much.

Turning over on her side to face Draco, she extended out a hand. "Hold my hand, Draco. I need something to hold onto."

He obliged without hesitation or question, turning to her and entwining his slender fingers with her own. Just like that Rose fell into a weird daze, she couldn't sleep but she also couldn't bring herself to open her eyes much less get up so she stayed where she was.

It wasn't so bad where she was after all.

.

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took so long to write and had to be broken down into two chapters bc of its size so I am excited to get this finally out! Really hope I did the Slytherins justice I always wanted to get a deeper look into that House as I always felt they were treated to be very two-dimensional. Once again, reviews are motivating and welcomed! Thank you!**


	9. The Aftermath

_Disclaimer: All HP Wizarding World characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

_Chapter Warning: Teen Smoking, Strong Sexual Themes and Situations. If this offends you please turn back and check out another fic. There's so many great stories by talented writers on here!_

_Hope you all enjoy! _

**AUGUST 23RD, 1993 - LATE AFTERNOON**

"Wake up, mate!" came an unfamiliar voice stirring Rose from the strange in-and-out drunken daze she had been experiencing since Draco and her laid down. "We're about to dock! Marcus' pissed off his arse! You two missed him jumping naked off the upper deck!"

"Theo- what the.." came Draco's heavy voice from beside her.

Draco muttered something inaudible to Theo followed by a soft chuckle from the boy then the sound of his muffled steps as he walked out of the room. Next to her, she could hear Draco groan and sigh but couldn't hear what was going in his mind. Her Legilimency was clearly still impaired and she could still feel how drunk she was despite the vomiting and rest. The same went for her conscience. Drinking was becoming less and less appealing to her, she hated this feeling, she missed the voice of reason who had been her secret companion since she could remember, and she missed her power. Without either, she felt vulnerable.

"Rose, wake up," Draco whispered gently shaking her hand which he still held. "Let's go home."

"Hmm." was all she could give as a reply as she slowly opened her eyes adjusting her vision to her surroundings.

Draco sat upright on the bed his blonde hair had dried leaving it a mess compared to its usual impeccable style. Rose could only imagine how she must look. The beauty charms were waterproof but the styling charms had deactivated with water leaving her hair in a semi-dried, wild, tangled mess. However, she had bigger worries than the state of her appearance.

The prospect of standing again was in no way appealing to Rose but the thought of being back in her bedroom at the Malfoys was enough motivation to force her body to move.

"I'm still drunk," she said sitting upright and adjusting her bikini top before swinging her legs over the edge to stand. She closed her eyes willing herself to control her balance as she slowly stood using her arms as support.

"Me too," replied Draco. He was already standing and attempting to smooth over his disheveled appearance. "We can do this, Potter. Let's go get our things."

He made his way to her and held out a hand that she took smiling weakly at him. Draco led her out the room into the circular corridor where, in the adjacent room, Evan and Cassandra were making out intensely on the bed. Rose tried not to look feeling a sinking sensation in her chest however, she was too drunk to give it further thought.

She followed Draco, holding on firmly to him, up the staircase into the main deck hallway taking the chance to quickly glance at the bathroom to find it opened with a passed out Cassius on the floor. As they passed Rose heard the electronic music grow louder and louder and she took in the aftermath of the party wondering how long she and Draco had been gone. They passed Millicent first, who was sitting alone in the dining area and she did not lose her chance to glare darkly at Rose as she passed mouthing what looked to be the word _Slut_.

Rose wondered if she had been there the entire time as she was not able to recall seeing the girl when she first rushed in.

She did not contemplate it further because they entered the main salon and Rose was distracted by the sight of Zoe saddled on top of Adrian aggressively kissing him as he sat on the sofa. Near them, Blaise and the Spanish Beauxbatons girl Draco had danced with were engaged in their own heated tongue battle. Rose spotted her tote and Draco's folded clothes near them and without hesitation or thought instinctively staggered past the oblivious couples as her motivation to leave overpowered any awkwardness.

Rose grabbed her tote and reached for her sundress hastily slipping it over the bikini and placing her sandals back on her feet while Draco pulled on his shirt.

As she adjusted her bag and hair she glanced down at the side table where three rolled joints laid on top. Rose looked around, Draco was slipping on his sneakers, the couples remained in their own lustful world, and Millicent was down in the dining room.

The impulse came from nowhere, Rose had never stolen anything before, but before she knew it she swiftly snatched up the joints casually readjusting her tote as a guise to successfully slip them inside. She casually looked around to ensure no one had noticed. No one had but Draco had finally finished.

Once again they held on to each other as they exited the main deck. The afternoon sun blinded them momentarily until they were able to adjust their vision and see the Bletchley twins sitting on the deck floor looking incredibly drunk and sporting match lop-sided grins.

"'Juss friends', eh Draco?" one of them slurred mockingly.

"Potter's sisstah, nice!" slurred the other.

"Tol' you der' wasss sumin' goin' on," the first one continued. "'ee's too pretty, probly 'as a pretty little cock to match."

They erupted in drunken guffaw.

"Fuck off!" Draco shot at them annoyed. He jerked Rose's hand forward leading her away from the twins although one of them still managed to call out,

"WELL, DOES HE, ROSE?!" followed by hoots of laughter.

When they stepped onto the stern they were greeted by Theo, who offered to take Rose's other hand as she stepped off the yacht onto the dock.

The boys followed behind her with Theo talking animatedly to Draco "Marcus' furious you two took the master bedroom. He kicked everyone off the upper deck and he and Terence were up there with two of those Beauxbatons birds. Think he was trying to get Terence finally laid but he stormed off before you two came out. Poor bloke should have taken his chance. He needs it, doesn't he?" he rambled.

Neither Draco nor Rose could answer because a loud voice shouted,

"Couldn't help yourself, eh Malfoy?!"

They all looked up to find Marcus staring down at them from the back railing of the upper deck, cigarette, and scotch in hand and standing completely naked.

He raised his drink at them, staring directly at Rose and smiling arrogantly before taking a gulp. Rose watched him with disgust trying to not stare down at his exposed member. She had never seen a real one before and it disgusted her that the first one had to be Marcus.

"Wanted her all to yourself, you slimy git! I wouldn't have mind sharing, mate!" he called down smirking at his friend.

Impulse once again took over Rose and she gave Marcus the finger, a gesture she had never done, surprising everyone including its recipient.

She had never met someone who she had instantly hated until today.

As they turned and made their way carefully up the marina Marcus called out one last time.

"CHEERS, POTTER!"

They ignored him and parted with Theo as they walk back to the direction of the car.

The security agents were waiting for them and as they got closer Rose could tell, even with the absence of her power, they knew! There was surprise, panic, and irritation on their faces as they took in the sight of them.

Suddenly they were startled by a loud crack and a flash of bright light that had gone off in front of Rose's path. She blinked completely stunned and when she was able to refocus her vision she saw a bald, paunchy man in a tacky tourist t-shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals carrying a large camera standing between her and the safety of the car.

"Had fun on the Flints' yacht, Rose? Lookin' a little rough, eh?" he asked fast and loudly taking the opportunity to snap another quick shot.

The security agents were quick to react, running over at once with all wands out and directed at the man's back but it was too late. The man had obviously known of their presence and had taken his chances against them for a photograph therefore he was quick to Apparate at the sound of the rushing footsteps.

"The little shit, Apparating in broad fuckin' daylight in a Muggle area!" cursed the head security guard as they all pocketed their own wands and checked the area for witnesses. "Get her inside!" he shouted angrily to the others.

Rose felt a rough pair of rough hands grab her arm, pull her to the side of the car and carefully shove her into the back seat where she was joined quickly by Draco.

Despite the time it had taken them to walk from the yacht's master bedroom to the inside of the car, Rose felt like she had just experienced all these events in seconds. Everything was moving fast in a faded daze but it was also holding still and the more Rose focused on the latter the more woozy she felt.

When the car started Rose held on to Draco's hand once more as the urge to vomit crept up again with the fast momentum of the car. She pressed her forehead against the cool car window and closed her eyes willing herself to gain some control over herself. The thought of being sick in the car was humiliating and Rose had enough embarrassment for one afternoon.

_'They all think Draco and I hooked up!'_ she remembered. '_Probably Evan, too!'_

The image of Evan and Cassandra rolling passionately on the bed as they kissed and caressed each other played in Rose's mind and she felt crushed once more, however, she then remembered the way she danced with Marcus and the feeling was replaced with embarrassment and self-disgust.

_'Maybe it's better to not think.'_ she thought.

It seemed like hours but it also seemed like minutes, Rose couldn't decide but when the car took a careful turn onto a graveled road she felt overjoyed and relieved as it meant the villa was near. When the car slowed and stopped, she straightened up, opened her eyes, and was greeted with the welcoming sight of the house's front entrance.

The door was pulled opened by the head security guard and he silently helped her step out into the early evening air. She had made it this far without losing the little control she had over herself she could make it to her bedroom!

Suddenly, Tilly appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to the guard, "Take her to her room. They've been drinking and need to sleep it off." he instructed plainly to the elf. "Say nothing to your Master. They got seasick, understood? This didn't happen just attend to them through the night and have them sleep on their side. Merlin knows what else they fuckin' took!"

The elf nodded its large head then called out in her high pitched voice, "Izzy!"

There was another pop behind Rose then suddenly a dazed Draco appeared by her side holding onto another elf's hand.

"Here we go, Miss Rose," said Tilly as she grabbed Rose's hand leading her carefully up the stairs to the house. "Easy now, Tilly's got you."

Rose made a mental note to thank the elf later as she made the journey easy for Rose leading her expertly into the home and into the guest house.

"Wait!" came Draco's voice as he hastily staggered over to her with Izzy running behind him. "I'll walk you!"

"You don't have to uphold your promise to my dad in your own home, Draco. I'll be fine." Rose teased however, she was thankful that he had decided to accompany her.

His presence was comforting particularly now that she found herself in such a vulnerable condition. She trusted him because she knew he cared about her. She could tell by the way he had gone after her at the party, by his need to make sure she was alright and even by the way he insisted on helping her up the stairs to her bedroom despite the assistance from the elves. Rose needed someone to help her through this so she decided to once again take advantage of this drunk courage.

"Stay with me?" she asked as they stopped at her door.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded taking her hand as she led them into the bedroom followed closely by the agitated elves.

"Young Master Malfoy! Your mother left strict rules with Tilly that you and Miss Rose must stay out of each other's chambers!"

The elf's word fell on deaf ears as both teenagers laughed at their drunkenness and stumbled towards the large bed, hand-in-hand with the elves running around them ready to catch them should one fall. Rose carelessly disposed of her tote on the floor and kicked off her sandals before collapsing on the bed with Draco, who had also disposed of his shoes in the same fashion. She could hear the scurrying of small feet on the floor as the elves picked up after them and prepared the room for the night by refilling the water jug and summoning extra towels for the bathroom.

Rose turned on her side to face Draco and found him looking at her. They smiled lazily at each other again. His hair looked stiff, dirty, and messy from the seawater and his eyes were heavy and bloodshot. Rose had to look like a complete mess too but she didn't care she was just glad Draco was here.

He held out his hand, "Hold my hand, Rose. I need someone to hold onto." he said closing his eyes once she obliged.

Rose was so glad to finally be off that yacht and back in her bedroom. She was finally safe in Draco's home with him.

She closed her tired eyes and allowed Draco's breathing to soothe her as she relaxed her body and shut off her mind. Very soon Rose's body gave in to her intoxication and she fell into a deep and vivid sleep.

_She was at Manhattan beach standing in the sandy shores, the warm breeze blew against her face sweeping back her red-hair and the incoming waves engulfed her bare legs as they came and went. Rose closed her eyes reveling in the familiar California air that she had greatly missed. When she opened her eyes she could see the Flint's yacht sailing smoothly along the coast and next to her stood Zoe smiling brightly at her._

_"C'mon Potter!" she said taking Rose's hand and pulling her deeper into the water._

_Rose ran along excited to feel the ocean around her but, suddenly, the sunny, blue skies became dark and the cool blue water turned grey and freezing cold. She looked around, she wasn't in California anymore. She was in a lake, surrounded by a large forest and ahead of her stood grand imposing castle set ablaze illuminating the skull and snake hanging overhead in the night skies. The sounds of screams mixed with the sound of thunder scared Rose freezing her in her tracks as the strong winds blew the water dangerously around them._

_"C'mon Potter!" called Zoe as she dove headfirst into the windswept waters and, to Rose's horror, did not resurface._

_"ZOE!" shouted Rose after her._

_"CHEERS, POTTER!" came Marcus' loud voice from the top deck of the yacht as it sailed in the distance. _

_He watched as Rose struggled to swim against the violent waves which were dragging her further and further in but no matter how hard she tried to move her limbs it was as if she had forgotten how to swim. She couldn't move despite how hard she tried and soon the crashing waves dragged her down into its deep depths._

_"DO YOU REMEMBER THE DARK LORD AT ALL?" she heard Marcus' booming voice in her mind as she was pulled deeper and deeper into the dark. She tried desperately to swim upward but it was in vain. She had lost control of her body. She was going to die._

_Suddenly there were voices ringing loudly around her._

_"Lily! It's him! Take the kids and run! I'll hold him off!" _

_"I love you so much, Rosie!"_

_"Step aside, foolish girl!"_

_"Not Harry!"_

_"Gifted little one, aren't you?" _

_"It would be a waste of magical potential to dispose of you."_

_"You will obey me and train to fight for me, your Dark Lord. You will live to serve me..."_

_"I will ensured you are cared for and I will teach you how to receive the most out of your power."_

_"If you're ever foolish enough to seek vengeance I will be ready for you."_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Then came screaming and pain, she felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside out so Rose opened her mouth to scream instantly filling her lungs with water and losing consciousness as her body drowned and her vision erupted in bright, green light __followed by a pair of cruel red eyes glowing nefariously and penetrating deep into her mind._

**EVENING **

Rose awoke with a start, screaming as she sat upright on the bed her hands around her throat as she desperately breathed in the air her lungs craved.

"Rose! It's okay! You were dreaming, you were dreaming!" came Draco's voice as he quickly sat up beside her taking Rose's cold, sweaty face in his hands. "It's okay it was just a dream," he assured as she continued to hyperventilate unable to control the tears that flowed down her face.

"I heard them!" she cried. "I heard their voices! What they said right before they died! I heard my mom and dad!" Draco could only stare at a complete loss of words. He pulled her into his arms and she continued to sob. "I heard him!" she continued unable to stop herself. "I heard him kill my mom! He called me gifted! That it was a waste to kill me! That he would care for me and I would serve him!"

She couldn't help herself from spilling the contents of her vivid nightmare and the memories that had resurfaced from it. The comfort and safety she found in his warm embrace overpowered her usual need for control and reservation causing her to share these intimate details with him. Her heart was beating furiously, it had been more than a decade without any real recollection of the night her parents died and suddenly, these few memories had returned.

"It was just a bad dream," Draco reassured her again gently holding her close. "You're right here with me."

Rose allowed the steady beats of Draco's heart to soothe her as she slowly grounded herself and evened out her breath using the breathing exercises the Healers had taught her. Soon the tears ceased as she recovered from her nightmare. Her hold on Draco remained the same as she stayed in his arms resting her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes forcing herself to regain control and composure only to discover in the stillness that she was still drunk.

Gently pulling away, Rose looked up at Draco to find him staring at her apprehensively. He was worried about her. He had been scared when he awoke to her screaming. He didn't want to imagine what it was like remembering your own parents' murder.

Her Legilimency was regaining its strength!

Rose could feel the emotions coming from Draco, despite still feeling the effects of the alcohol, and that self-awareness caused her to realize how nauseated she felt once more. Quickly she hopped off the bed and ran toward the bathroom where, for the second time that day, she vomited into a toilet.

More shrimp, fruit, and drinks came gushing out in the same crimson colored liquid as before filling the room with the foul smell of vomit. Drinking was definitely on top of her never-again list. She continued to throw up until she was left dry heaving and short of breath.

_Breathe!_

Rose couldn't be happier to hear that voice of reason again.

_Missed me, now? Breathe! You'll be fine._

She did as she was told and, sure enough, the dry heaving ceased and she was left leaning over the toilet bowl as she focused on her breathing.

"Tilly will take care of you, Miss." came the soft voice of the elf as she swept up Rose hair which surely had vomit in it as she hadn't bothered to pull it away this time. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said as Rose slowly straightened up.

"I'm going to my room," came Draco's voice as he stumbled into the doorway to look at her. "I need to wash, my hair feels and smells bloody awful!" he exclaimed running his fingers through his stiff locks.

Her heart dropped as she thought back on her nightmare. "You'll come back right?"

He smiled, "Of course."

**NIGHT**

After Rose had successfully showered, thanks in large part to Tilly who had additionally assisted in magically drying her body and hair, she felt slightly sober and comfortably refreshed.

With further help from the elf, Rose managed to slip into her lavender, silk camisole and short pajamas then brushed her teeth, using the mouth wash twice to rid her mouth of any lingering vomit breath. After finishing Rose took a moment to stare at her reflection taking in her appearance as she hadn't seen herself since the party.

Her eyes were heavy and the hazel irises contrasted drastically against the redness staining each sclera. Since she had forgotten to place sun protection charms on her skin there was a mild sunburn outlining the shape of the bikini on her body and her thick, wavy hair was wild and voluptuous in its natural, clean state. There wasn't much she could do about her appearance so without further thought or care she made her way to the bedroom to find a freshly bathed Draco laying on the bed waiting for her.

He had changed into a pair of black, silk, pajama shorts, and had chosen to remain shirtless much to her pleasure. When he sensed her, he sat up looking lighthearted and sleepy. His hair looked soft, silky, and relaxed and she briefly wondered what it would it feel like to run her fingers through it.

"Not bad for my first party," she commented amusingly.

Draco chuckled and recalled the way he had watched Rose move when she had danced and the way they had laid with each other in the Flint's master bedroom, "Couldn't have gone better."

She laughed and smiled taking pleasure in the night breeze that blew in from the opened balcony window. The fresh air felt revitalizing adding to the clarity that was slowly returning.

"I brought you one of these," Draco said holding up a corked glass bottle that had been sitting on the nightstand next to him. Rose recognized the contents instantly by its deep purple color and glow, it was The Potion of Dreamless Sleep. "My mum keeps a stock," he explained.

"Thank you," Rose replied smiling at this genuine act of kindness.

He placed the potion down on the stand then glanced down at the space next to him, "You coming to bed, Potter?"

He tried not to show the excitement that overcame him at the thought of Rose sharing her bed with him tonight but she could plainly see it in his mind. However, before she obliged Rose walked over to the vanity, where Tilly had neatly placed her discarded tote and fished out the three joints she had stolen from Marcus.

"You nicked those!" Draco exclaimed laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. "Merlin, Potter, I thought I had you figured out!"

She winked at him, took one of the joints, and without a word climbed onto the bed. She made her way over to him and leaned over across him so suddenly he was visibly surprised. She could sense the nerves and excitement however, she had only meant to grab his wand from its place on the nightstand.

Rose leaned away and nonverbally lit the end of the joint, puffing as she had seen Marcus do until it steadily burned. The smoke filled her lungs entering her system once more and working its magic by relaxing her mind and body. When Rose exhaled she closed her eyes feeling vastly better now that the overwhelming urge to vomit and incoming headache had vanished. She passed the joint to Draco, who took his hit, while she settled on her stomach beside him.

"How about some tunes?" she suggested as the silence closed in around them. With a flick of Draco's wand, Rose turned on the wireless radio on the vanity which began playing Spanish pop music she had never heard of. She used the wand to dial through the stations coming upon both wizard and No-Maj music until she heard a familiar heavy rock tempo.

_"Come as you are, as you were. As I want you to be. As a friend, as a friend. As a known enemy."_

"Nirvana," she explained as she took the joint from Draco knowing he had never heard of the Seattle rock band. "I love them!" she added.

"Never heard of them," replied Draco closing his eyes and leaning his head against the headboard nodding along to the song.

Rose smiled seeing and knowing his enjoyment, "Probably because they're a _No-Maj _rock band." she informed laughing at the disgusted look on his face when he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Well, they're not bad for a bunch of _filthy_ _Muggles_." he retorted playfully earning a light slap on his thigh from her.

They continued to smoke in silence as they listened and nodded along to the music enjoying how the weed put them at ease both physically and mentally. It was certainly much better than drinking, in Rose's opinion.

After the song ended the Spanish radio host welcomed his listeners back to the end of a Nirvana hour before introducing the next song, _Lithium_.

She sang along as Draco finished the joint.

"I'm so happy 'cause today I found my friends. They're in my head."

_Yes, I am._

Rose ignored the voice of her conscience, once again too high to really care, as Draco laughed, "You're mental, Potter! You and your bloody Muggle music are mental!"

Rose smirked and sat up on her knees so they were eye level, "You like it." she stated coyly. "You like me and my _bloody __mental Muggle_ music." she continued to tease, poorly imitating his accent. "It's different and wrong...and that's why it excites you."

"Does it?" he asked attempting to have the upper hand, which was a vain act on a Legilimens, still she played along.

"You like me, you like being attracted to your rival's sister. You would love for Harry to see us now just so you can laugh at the look on his face. It excites you and makes you feel in control and...powerful." She leaned in close, their faces inches apart, and lowered her voice seductively. "Do you want to know a secret?"

He nodded fully captivated.

_Say it!_

"It excites me too."

Rose could not believe what she was saying! Where was this suddenly coming from? But she had no time to wonder as her words caused the bulge in his shorts to dangerously protrude against the silk fabric.

Draco leaned in closer to her keeping his grey eyes fixed on her lips as he wondered how they felt not knowing that Rose couldn't help but wonder the same as well as how it would feel to have his hands on her.

Suddenly she remembered Evan and his strong, lean and muscular torso, his flawless handsome face, and the way she had felt in his arms. She briefly wondered how his lips and hands would feel caressing and touching her the way she had seen him touch Cassandra.

_'His girlfriend!' _She reminded herself.

_For now. _Her conscience chimed in. _Let it run its course and in the mean time it wouldn't hurt to gain some useful experience. _

It wouldn't, clearly Evan, Cassandra, Zoe, Adrian, and _even Blaise_ had already crossed that threshold in adolescence and Rose hated nothing more than being behind her peers.

_Use him._

She returned her attention to Draco at the inner voice's command.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he replied instantly. If Rose wasn't trying to keep the situation serious she would have laughed at his eagerness but there was a more pressing issue she needed to make clear.

"First promise me this will stay between us," she stated seriously looking him directly in the eye.

He smirked, "There will be rumors about us already. You heard what they were saying when we were leaving."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I know but those rumors _will stay_ _rumors. _You won't confirm anything, promise?"

For a second she could feel disappointment in Draco but it quickly disappeared. "As much as I would love to throw this in your brother's face you have my word that I won't. I do sort of have a girlfriend, who I'll have to explain those rumors to so confirming them might complicate things for myself."

"Pansy?" she asked recalling the ridiculous name.

He nodded.

"How far have you gotten with her?" Rose inquired slightly tilting her head.

Draco's pale cheeks lightly blushed at this forward question, "She kissed me before we left for the summer."

"On the lips or with tongue?"

"On the lips," he admitted slightly bashful.

Rose stared down at his lips taking note of the fullness of the bottom and the slight cupid's bow of the top.

She could feel his breath on her and his heart rate was racing with excitement. His desire for her was overwhelming. However, he was overcome with nerves and self-doubt to make the first move so Rose had to take lead.

"Do you want to try the other way?" she asked in a low voice staring into his eyes.

"Yes," he answered his eyes fully locked on her. She looked down at his lips once again and without hesitation, gathered all her courage and leaned in placing her mouth over his own.

The kiss was sweet and short yet Rose could feel her heart beating fast fueled by the sudden adrenaline and most peculiar aching feeling in her lower abdomen where the flutters were beating furiously. They pulled away, golden met grey and both teenagers smirked before pulling each other back into a more hungry kiss.

_Open your mouth. Gently massage his tongue with yours._

Rose listened and was momentarily taken back by the strange sensation of the soft moist tongue that moved against her own. It felt strange but pleasurable and the same could be said about the gushing feeling in her lower abdomen.

Draco brought up a hand to hold her face and she enlaced her fingers through his blonde strands - it felt exactly as she had imagined- as she lowered herself back, unable to stay upright any longer, bringing him on top of her.

His heart was pounding as fast as her own, Rose could feel his firmness against her thigh and when he pulled away to kiss along her neck she let out an involuntary moan.

Rose felt slightly embarrassed at the noise she had made until she saw his response. He was aching for her, he wanted to touch her, kiss her and explore her.. His lips traveled down her neck as his hands went under the thin, silk camisole where her skin felt warm, soft, and inviting.

She felt his hands stop as they neared her bare breasts and he looked at her again unsure as he desired to continue his exploration of her body but was scared to overstep boundaries.

Without thinking of her actions, but only knowing that she wanted him to continue, she reached to grab one of his hands and placed it on one of her breasts pulling him into another lustful and hungry kiss as she did so. He gave her a light squeeze causing her bud to perk up against his hand and rubbed the hard nipple gently sending a wonderful sensation from her breast to her body.

They broke from their fervent kissing and suddenly Rose was overcome with the urge to touch him. She ran her fingers down his chest and torso admiring his physical beauty. Rose looked up at him and they stared into each other's bloodshot eyes and in their dazed silence the bluesy riff and drum-based sound of Depeche Mode filled the room.

_"Your own personal Jesus. Someone to hear your prayers. Someone who cares."_

_'You're so beautiful.'_ He thought for her.

Merlin, was this boy a secret sap!

But Rose had to admit to herself that she liked it because for the first time in her life she cared about someone else outside of her family. For the first time, Rose felt that she really had someone to confide in; a real friend.

_A useful friend._ Her conscience didn't fail to remind.

She smiled at him lazily and raised a hand to sweep hair away from his eyes thinking of how better he looked with his hair relaxed instead of that stiff, slick-back style he usually wore.

Without saying a word Rose pulled him back down to resume their passionate kissing. The arousal kept climbing and she found herself opening her legs to allow Draco to comfortably place himself between. Subconsciously, she began moving her hips against Draco's body which were met with his own. They held each close as they continued to kiss and press against each other and with each movement, Rose could feel Draco's erection against the front of her shorts causing curiosity and lust to overcome her. She carefully reached down between them and took a hold of the bulge. The effect was instantaneous! Draco pulled away from the kiss, buried his sweaty face into her shoulder, and let out a muffled groan. Suddenly, Rose felt the fabric she held dampen and the bed shook triggered by accidental magic from Draco.

_He came._

_'That had to be it.'_ She thought as she released her hold on his member recalling the thorough sexual education class she had taken in her third year and the readings about the male orgasm and ejaculation. She never thought it would be that easy although she did feel rather impressed with herself.

They laid there for a few seconds with their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, breathing heavily as they finally caught their breath and thinking about what had just happened.

_"I think about the loveless fascination. Under the milky way tonight."_

She couldn't recall when The Church began playing for Rose had been entranced by the recent experience and now that her arousal began to subside she noticed the wetness between her legs. She must have been extremely turned on! Rose couldn't believe she had allowed Draco to touch her in that way but, Holy Godric, did she enjoy it and the many pleasurable ways it had made her feel! But what if she had gone too far? This was her first kiss and it had escalated quickly into a heavy make-out session! What if Draco lost respect for her? What if he didn't keep his word?

_Relax! You're in control._

Suddenly Draco lifted his head to look at her, "I'm sorry." he said clearly referring to his sudden release that had taken both of them by surprise.

Rose smiled gently moving a few strands away from his eyes then caressing his cheek. "It's okay," she whispered her voice heavy with exhaustion and eyes droopy. "I enjoyed that too."

There it was! The distinguishable emotions of love, care, and admiration were radiating off of Draco as was the disbelief at the events that had just occurred. He had never thought he would be in this situation with a Potter much less Harry Potter's own sister. The pride he felt over this pathetic victory did not go unnoticed by Rose and she made a mental note to remind him of his discretion, however, for now, she wanted nothing more than to rest.

So much had happened in just one day for Rose.

_"Wish I knew what you were looking for. Might have known what you would find."_

Draco kissed her once more before reaching over for his wand and performing the Scouring Charm on himself and her hand. Rose took the opportunity to reach over and gulp down the Dreamless Sleep potion, the last thing she needed was more nightmares after ending the night so wonderfully.

After finishing she laid back down and Draco placed his arm around her waist, bringing her close and snuggling against her. Rose sensed him closing his eyes and she did too allowing her body to surrender to the immediate effects of the potion and her mind to the reminiscent sound of bagpipes that made up the solo of the song.

_And there's something quite peculiar. Something shimmering and white._

"Goodnight, Rose," whispered Draco sleepily.

_"Leads you here despite your destination."_

"Goodnight, Draco."

_"Under the milky way tonight."_

_._

_A/N:_

_Songs mentioned in this chapter:_

_'Come As You Are" by Nirvana_

_'Lithium' by Nirvana_

_'Personal Jesus" by Depeche Mode_

_'Under the Milkway" by The Church_

_I do not own rights to these songs. I included these specific songs because of their popularity in the 90s. _


	10. Feria

**AUGUST 24TH, 1993 - CLOSE TO NOON**

The next day Rose awoke feeling tremendously groggy, heavy and, to her dismay, nauseous. She could feel a fierce pounding headache fueled by the amplifying sound of twittering birds and the bright daylight that shown through her closed eyelids. Groaning, she wondered what could have caused this horrendous feeling until the events of the previous day came rushing back.

The yacht party.

Draco's friends.

The gorgeous and charming Evan Rosier!

The pot she had smoked.

How drunk she had gotten.

The way she had danced with Marcus! That thought alone triggered a wave of nausea which incidentally reminded Rose of how sick she had gotten at the party.

_But that brought about that informative conversation with Draco. He followed you, remember?_

She did remember. Slowly and vaguely the memory came back. Draco had followed her out of concern, he had sat with her on the cold bathroom floor after she had violently puked and she had uninhibitedly asked why he was so nice to her.

_"You see more than just a former Death Eater's son."_ He had said.

A Death Eater's son.

Lucius had been a Death Eater!

He had never been Imperiused as he had claimed. Draco would have never called his own father that unless knowing for certain that he had acted on his own free will. The seriousness of that fact dawned on her. She had willingly walked into a Death Eater's home and her relation to Harry only made that fact far more dangerous. But there were a thousand questions Rose was yearning to find out first.

Had Lucius known about the attack before it happened? Had he perhaps helped plan it out and had anxiously anticipated his Master's victorious return that night?

They had been hiding for a year, Lucius had to have known Harry was the target which in turn marked Rose and her parents with death as well. There was no way that with his wealth, social standing, influence, and Pureblood ancestry the Malfoy patriarch would have been excluded from the Dark Lord's plan. He must have been in the inner circle!

It was now clear that their invitation to the villa had been more than just Lucius playing politics with her father. He had invited them because, for some sick reason, he needed to see the girl whose death he helped plan. The way he stared at her now made sense and it also sent a cold feeling down her spine.

Was this what had caused the sudden emergence of traumatic memories?

Rose pushed back the mental flashes as they replayed in her mind at this thought. After all, she felt bad enough as it was. Therefore she willed herself to think of something else, something pleasant. Suddenly last night's events came to her mind.

She remembered the kiss she had shared with Draco and everything that had happened between them.

Now that had been fun!

_And educational, to say the least._

Everything had _all_ occurred yesterday!

Rose groaned again out of physical and mental exhaustion wanting nothing more than to resume the deep and dreamless sleep she had just been rudely roused from. However, the infernal twittering only grew louder and eventually impossible for Rose to ignore any longer. She opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by the beaming sunlight coming in from the opened balcony window.

"Tilly!" she called out hoarsely, shutting her eyes and crossing her arms over them. For a moment, she felt bad calling after Tilly as her masters did like if she was a common dog. However, the light and the birds were unbearable and Rose could not muster up the strength nor will to stand and fix the problem herself.

There was a pop that startled her but it was only the elf who appeared by the side of the bed.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" she asked in a low and soft voice.

"Please close that fucking window before I murder those birds," she gruffly answered. "And please shut those damn curtains too."

The little elf did not hesitate to obey, "Right away, Miss Rose."

Almost instantly the chirping ceased and the room became blissfully soundless and dark.

"Thank you," Rose muttered in relief, uncrossing her arms however maintaining her eyes closed.

"Anything for Miss Rose." the elf answered softly before adding. "Miss Rose and Young Master Draco must wake up now. It is almost noon. To recover from drinking Tilly suggests eating and drinking plenty of water. Tilly will prepare a good breakfast."

With that, the little elf disapparated.

_'I'm never drinking again.' _Rose thought as she turned to her side and opened her eyes to be pleasantly greeted by the warm, sleeping body that laid next to her.

She took a moment to admire her first real friend who looked so serene and innocent, almost angelic, in his deep slumber. Draco was physically beautiful and that made it difficult to imagine that this was the same unpleasant boy Harry described in his letters. This was the boy who had mercilessly teased and bullied other classmates for being less fortunate than him including her little brother. He was the boy Harry had suspected to be so cruel, hateful, and villainous to open the Chamber of Secrets. Rose didn't doubt the truth in Harry's word as she had seen glimpses of darkness in Draco but _she_ knew him well enough to know there was more than met the eye. Now she knew that Draco had been raised and misguided by a Death Eater, however, unlike his father, he still retained some good and, most notably and hidden, a kind heart. The latter of which he had shown to her, therefore she knew there was still time to save her friend from becoming as cold, dangerous, and unnerving as Lucius.

She recalled how Draco had held her when she awoke screaming, crying, and terribly frightened the previous night. The images of the burning castle, the skull and snake hanging sinisterly in the dark sky and the way Rose had been dragged underneath a cold, black lake played through her mind. She remembered the way her lungs had been in desperate agony for air, the fear of her inevitable death, and the voices of past, broken memories that had rung loud and clear in her head. When she awoke, Draco had been quick to act and it was when he had embraced her that she had felt safe, so safe that she had shared those private memories with him.

Perhaps that is why she had decided to experiment with Draco. Sharing those memories with him had been the closest she had ever allowed someone in her head which had made her feel comfortable with him.

_Safety and comfort weren't the only feelings he gave you._

Draco_ had_ made her feel so many wonderful sensations when he had kissed and touched her. She fondly remembered the pleasure she experienced throughout her body when he had touched her breasts, the electric tingling feeling when he rubbed her nipples and the way she felt touching him especially _that_ part of him. The brief moment before Draco's unexpected climax, when Rose had first wrapped her hand around his member, she had taken notice of his size and length. It had piqued her curiosity and she couldn't help wonder how it looked like and how it would feel to really touch it.

_He's more than willing to show you._

There wasn't a doubt about that with how eager he had been last night. He wanted her and he would go as far as Rose allowed even if that meant losing their virginities to each other however she had no interest in doing that with him...just yet. A fun, learning experience to prepare for her fifth-year was all that presently interested her although deep down she knew how deeply she cared for him.

Rose leaned in and tenderly kissed Draco on his soft, slightly parted lips stirring him from his sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and gave a small smile as she came into his view.

"Good morning," he mumbled closing his eyes once more and reaching out to pull her closer.

She snuggled in, resting her face against his bare chest and taking in his warmth and clean scent, "I feel like shit." she whispered wrapping an arm over him.

"It's called a hangover."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Any chance your mom keeps a stock of Hangover Cure potions?"

"Those are spell-locked away," he replied.

"Not a chance we can break through and get away with it?"

"None, they keep count."

Rose frowned, "So what do we do?"

"Suffer," he answered plainly.

It was clear they would have to do this the elf's way. However, the thought of leaving the comfort of the dark room, bed, and the warmth of Draco's embrace was vastly unappealing but so was the heaviness in her body and the dullness in her head.

"Ok," she said mustering up her will. Slowly and reluctantly, Rose pulled away, dragged herself up to a sitting position, and swung her legs over the edge to force herself to stand.

_'I'm never drinking again.'_ she thought to herself once more.

She was about to walk over to the dresser when she sensed Draco watching and the memories of the newfound courage she experienced yesterday came back as did the new experiences it gave rise to. It had been freeing, empowering and she had enjoyed it!

_You can be like that without alcohol. _

A sudden idea popped into her mind causing her heart to race at the thought of its execution. She shouldn't be nervous after all, Draco_ had_ touched her breasts and seen her in a bikini multiple times for it to not matter if he saw her in underwear.

_There's no need to be embarrassed._

Gathering her nerve, Rose turned in his direction and began silently undressing. She dropped and stepped out of her shorts then pulled the camisole overhead carelessly tossing it on the space next to Draco, who now sat upright, fully awake and captivated.

It felt scary yet thrilling standing in front of him in nothing more than the soft pink panties that covered the only part of her he had not seen and not-so-secretly yearned to. She could see and feel his lustful gaze move over her body as it traveled up and down and stopped at her breasts causing them to perk up. He wanted to kiss, touch, and explore her body once more perhaps touch her the way she had touched him. Once again the pitched fabric over his crotch gave away to his erection and Rose could not help but feel powerful. Her assessment had been right all along, it was all power play.

_It's that easy._

"What are you doing?" Draco finally asked.

_Make him wait._

Rose smiled sweetly, "Getting dressed." she answered innocently then proceeded to walk over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of exercise shorts and a sports bra with no intention of exercising but simply needing to be in comfortable clothing. Since the day was, once again, sunny and hot she didn't bother with shoes, socks, or, much less a shirt. Besides, it was only them today.

Using Draco's wand, she quickly charmed her hair into a high ponytail then went over to Draco, who had been watching her intently as she moved around unsure of her next move.

She smirked before capturing his lips with her own for a quick kiss.

"C'mon let's get breakfast!"

.

At breakfast, they had received a letter from Blaise informing them that while everyone was nursing a hangover today, a few of them would be over tomorrow afternoon as his mother had cleared it with Lucius. Rose wondered if Evan would be among the few but did not voice her question.

After forcing herself to eat she felt immensely better although it had been a true test of will-power as nausea threatened to overcome her but once she began eating it had slowly dissipated. However, physically she had yet to recover and was lamenting not bringing the expensive portable potions kit Rodrigo had gifted her so she could whip up a batch of Wiggenweld Potion for the fatigue.

The temptation to return to bed for the day was great but so was the excitement of their last unsupervised day and therefore they needed to take advantage of it. So she brushed her teeth and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes willing herself to ignore the mild dull headache. Fortunately, the headache had been alleviated when Draco and she had freely shared a joint before taking another swim together which was exceedingly more fun this time around. It had started off with playful touching and banter before pulling each other close as they found themselves unable to keep their hands and lips off each other.

Rose was very glad she had kept her hair up as she discovered how much she enjoyed the sensation of Draco's lips kissing and slightly sucking her neck. She had also discovered that he enjoyed it too!

For her, it sent shivers down her body and into her stomach where she felt that ache causing her to quietly moan from the sensation. However, she also enjoyed the feeling of his skin against her lips as she kissed her way along his jawline and down his neck. Much to her pleasant surprise, Draco had been daring enough to find his way under her bikini top then, unpredictably, around her butt; gently squeezing and groping within the confines of the water. She reciprocated by inching her hands further and further down his shorts until she felt the soft flesh of his hard cock. This time there was no sudden climax at the contact but instead, he gasped quietly before moaning at the feeling of her hand stroking his bare length. He captured her mouth again shoving his tongue in with such fervor it made Rose ache for more.

_Gently and firmly. Don't be afraid to stroke faster. _

Rose listened to the instructions her conscience gave. It had yet to steer her wrong which was only further proven by Draco's growing enthusiasm.

She wanted to explore him as much as he did her but the voice of reason stopped her.

_Make him wait._

.

By early evening the hangover had subsided and Rose finally felt like herself again but she was beginning to feel very hungry. Although she enjoyed the privacy within the villa nothing sounded duller than remaining in for the evening. She convinced Draco to venture into the No-Maj area of the city for dinner although it hadn't taken much convincing and she was beginning to think he would agree to anything if she proposed it.

_A test of loyalty?_

Rose shook her head at the suggestion as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror waiting for Tilly to return; she had gone to instruct the guards to prepare the car for the drive.

She wasn't the type of person to charm and manipulate others. Was she?

_What do you call what happened last night?_

She frowned at the comment from the inner voice but she didn't dwell on it as the elf returned to apply the hairstyle and beauty charms. With the elf's own magic, she perfectly styled Rose's dark, wavy hair and expertly and beautifully applied a shimmery, natural makeup look. One could truly not expect less from an elf in service to Narcissa Malfoy.

The sundress Rose picked out was a black, mid-thigh, and flowy with blue florals which she paired with black platform sandals. Lastly, she finished her look with a small, black cross-body purse that had an undetectable Extension charm placed on it to safely carry her father's No-Maj credit card and money that he had left her as well as any item she might purchase.

She met Draco down at the foyer and he looked handsome and sophisticated in a pair dark blue, canvas slip-on shoes that matched his shorts and coordinated tastefully with a white, short-sleeve button-down that he kept open at the top and untuck adding a little scruff to his look. Much to her delight, he wore his hair tussled and relaxed.

When they first approached the guards, who were waiting for them by the car, Rose wasted no time apologizing profusely for their behavior the previous evening. However, the head guard, who she learned was named Richard, quickly stopped her.

"Nothing to apologize for. You two got seasick, we took you home, slept it off, and now you're all better," he said sharply and simply.

Rose looked at him confused until his thoughts purposely caught her attention.

_'For your sake, girl, that is the fucking story! Stick to it if you know what's good for all of us.'_

_He's right._

She nodded to show she understood, "Right."

Thankfully, Draco was clever and observant enough to deduce what their interaction meant without needing an explanation.

.

As they entered the city the traffic began to thicken as there was some type of festival taking place. Rose stared out the windows at the passing streets, that were beautifully and colorfully decorated, and at the vibrant crowds of locals and tourists; some dressed in stunning, radiant garments.

"What's going on?" Rose had asked from the backseat.

Richard, who was driving, replied, "It's called _Feria de Malaga_, it's an annual festival that celebrates King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella entry into the city and claiming it for the crown of Castile in 1487. The festival goes on late, for several days and it's always packed with Muggles so best stay close."

The crowd the festival had attracted greatly affected traffic and the further they drove into the city the more compact it became. Had the ministry car been an ordinary and non-magical they would have had no choice but to painfully wait in a sea of daring and frustrated drivers but, thankfully, it was charmed to swiftly wind and squeeze its way around traffic magically avoiding any collisions or pedestrians; not that they even noticed. It always amazed Rose how oblivious No-Majes were to magic.

After they parked in an underground lot, where a spot for them had magically appeared, they walked up to a crowded street aligned with stores and began walking along with the guards closely behind in search of a restaurant. They passed a sushi bar, a charming Spanish cafe, and after several streets came upon a bustling high-end Italian restaurant and pizzeria. It looked expensive and the trendy and sophisticated clientele that spilled out into the outdoor dining area confirmed it.

_'Fuck it!'_ Rose had thought as she suggested the place to Draco who agreed.

They were seated in the outdoor area with the guards sharing a table nearby. When Draco pulled Rose's chair for her the thoughts from the patrons sounded off around as they snuck glances at the only teenage couple in the restaurant. Instantly they were passed off as rich kids on summer vacation, which was accurate, yet the No-Majes couldn't help themselves in admiring the 'young love' although some were more cynical than others.

Fortunately, Rose was distracted by their waitress who brought them water and greeted them warmly in Spanish handing each of them a menu before leaving them to scan the lists of appetizers, pasta, seafood dishes, and gourmet pizzas. Rose personally loved pepperoni but there weren't any familiar options so they decided on a prosciutto cotto pizza and sodas which Rose ordered for them fluently. She was quite proud that even though she spoke a combination of Colombian and Mexican dialects it was more advanced than Draco's, who adequately spoke Peninsular Spanish.

The drinks were brought out first and as they waited for their food they discussed their families and Rose took the opportunity to ask a question that she had been nagging at her.

"So do you really hate No-Majes?"

He didn't answer right away as the question had taken him by surprise. Instead, he chuckled nervously and turned slightly red, "Err...no, not exactly."

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Malfoy?" she urged on keenly.

Draco carefully calculated his answer even though Rose knew what he would say before he even opened his mouth.

"I don't hate them. I just think we shouldn't have to hide from them as if we're the weak and vulnerable ones. Our kind should be the ones in charge of this world not live in secret and in shame for their sake as they go around destroying everything. Obviously, there is something superior about our kind that gives us our magic, don't you agree?"

"I guess," she replied unsure about her opinion as she thought of both World Wars, the atomic bomb, the Holocaust, and many other atrocities that plagued global No-Maj history.

"Think about it, Rose!" he urged. "They're not like us! You and I are magical...we're special! And they," he glanced around at the patrons in disdain. "They're not. There's nothing special about them which starves their greed so they make up for it by stealing, destroying, and raping. _They_ are the evil ones."

Rose could practically hear Lucius speaking through him and it alarmed her although she did not voice it.

"What about No-Maj-borns?" she instead asked. "Harry told me about the way you treat his friend, Hermione. Do you hate them?"

He was torn on his answer, Rose sensed it, but he ended up giving her a rehearsed explanation.

"How did they get their magic?" He asked her rhetorically. "And even if they are magical who's to say they won't take back what they learned from us to their world and use it to destroy us! Don't you get it, Rose? We're a threat to them because _we're_ superior."

Rose didn't know what to say. No-Maj-borns weren't looked twice in America as blood purity wasn't of great importance. If someone was magical it didn't matter if they were No-Maj-born as the magical gene could skip generations especially if their ancestral line only contained few wizards. However, part of her agreed with his reasoning regarding the potential repercussions of magic falling into the wrong hands.

The No-Majes had a long and bloody history of terrible wars, genocide, and greed not to mention their fear and persecution of warlocks and witches. If they ever found out about the magical community they would be afraid and feel threatened. It would be the Witch Burnings all over again only now they would have proof and with their developing technology and weapons, magical folks would be hunted them by both No-Majes and Scourer descendants. The No-Majes would want to experiment on them, control them, and find ways to use magic for their own advantage.

Wizarding history was already filled with many examples of the No-Majes' hate and brutality against witches and wizards but Rose couldn't think of them as inferior. Surely, it was better and safer for both communities to keep them ignorant of magic to avoid any temptations or wars. However, Draco's explanation wasn't entirely unreasonable. They were magical, they were more accepting; things like race, gender, and religion had no meaning to them so why shouldn't they be in charge?

_It makes sense._

_'Does it?" _she thought.

She remembered her grandparents, the Evans, her mother, Lily, and her own Half-Blood heritage.

"My mother was Muggle-born," she stated testing out the British version of the word.

Draco looked down then he smiled at her and took her hand that had been resting on the table, "There had to be something magical about her. Just look at you."

She knew he had meant it as a compliment but Rose couldn't ignore his prejudice or the way he had used said compliment to avoid that fact. Of course, there was something magical about her mother, she had been a witch just like Rose! However, for argument sake, she smiled and decided to drop the subject in favor of avoiding disagreements. Draco had learned this anti-No-Maj rhetoric therefore, she firmly believed, he could unlearn it but there would be a time and place for that.

They went on to discuss the ancient wizarding families including their own as they shared the same great-aunt, Dorea Potter, through her marriage into the Black family. This prompted Draco to ask his own gnawing question.

"What are you going to do about Sirius Black?" he asked. "He's your godfather, isn't he?"

She nodded then shrugged, "Nothing. He won't hurt me, I'm not the one he's after."

"But he sold out your parents to the Dark Lord," Draco replied truly surprised at her. "He _kidnapped_ you!"

He had, hadn't he? At least that is what the Ministry officials and Healers said had happened. Following the trial, they had insisted her witness testimony had been wrong. That she had been scared, traumatized, and suffering from a severe head injury and therefore had not known what had truly happened. They had plainly stated that Uncle Sirius had been Voldemort's supporter all along and had sold all of them to his master. That was the truth, wasn't it?

"Don't you want revenge?" he asked.

The image of her uncle as she last remembered him came to her mind. He had loved her, he had loved them all. Had it all really been an act?

Rose shook her head, "I'm not the one he's after." she reiterated.

"You think your idiot brother will want revenge?" he inquired referring to Harry.

"You better not tell him!" Rose warned darkly remembering her promise to Dumbledore and her brother's knack for trouble. "I'm serious, Draco, you can't tell him! We can't risk him doing something stupid like going after Black and getting himself killed."

"Spoilsport," he commented grinning wickedly.

Rose gave him a pointed glare, "_I'm serious, Draco_."

"Relax, Rose. I won't say a word about your murderous, fugitive godfather."

After their food was brought out they hungrily dug in and continued their conversation that had shifted to the upcoming school year. Draco talked about his friends such as how Evan and Cassandra had been dating for almost a year, how Marcus was known to 'shag' anything pretty with legs, and how Millicent was Pansy's best friend and minion. Rose wondered whether he was aware of her crush on him but decided to keep that to herself for now.

"What about Terence?" she asked after finishing a bite of the delicious pizza. "What's his deal?"

Draco sighed and gave a soft chuckle before answering, "He's convinced that if it wasn't for your brother and the star treatment he received, Marcus would have never replaced him as Seeker...with me."

She couldn't believe her ears! This was his great injustice that warranted acting openly hostile toward her! When she voiced her thoughts Draco had simply replied with,

"It's complicated. You'll see once we're at Hogwarts."

.

After they ate the guards informed them they would be heading home as it was becoming late and soon the crowds would become drunk and unruly. The number of festival-goers and excitement had certainly multiplied making it even more difficult to navigate through as they walked back to the parking garage.

Secretly, Rose did not want to leave just yet. The colors and decorations of the festival were beautiful as were the elaborate dresses and outfits people wore. She couldn't help wonder what else the festival had to offer. Knowing the guards would never agree to stay, Rose silently wished for the end of this constant tailing. How could they enjoy themselves when there was a team of watchdogs tracking them every second. It wasn't fair that her whole life up to this point had been incredibly sheltered and watched.

She glanced over at Draco, who was also curiously scanning the crowds, and also wished they could stay so he'd have a chance to have a positive and fun No-Maj experience. Perhaps that could be the start of gradually changing his stance on No-Majes and No-Maj-borns!

Suddenly a wild idea popped into her head however she doubted Draco would agree to it.

_He'll do anything you suggest._

"Wanna ditch these guys for a bit and go have some fun?" she asked mischievously.

Draco looked at her incredulously, "This is a _Muggle_ area!"

"So?" she defended nonchalantly. "They're not going to kill us and besides I know how to be around No-Majes, I speak Spanish _and_ I have money."

He remained unconvinced so Rose reassured, "It'll only be for an hour or two. Trust me, they won't leave without us and there's no way in hell, they're sounding the alarm so soon."

"Won't we get in trouble?"

She gave a small shrug, "Probably."

He frowned, "I dunno, Rose. My father will be furious."

At this, she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Do you always do what daddy wants?" she teased.

Draco stared at her frowning.

"C'mon, Draco. Live a little!" Rose urged. "Or are you scared of the No-Majes?"

He sighed defeatedly, "You're a naughty, naughty girl, Potter."

Rose winked flirtatiously and blew him a kiss. The look he gave her told her he would agree to any crazy idea she suggested although he remained apprehensive and nervous. She, herself, did not know how they would lose the guards when all six pairs of eyes were constantly glued on them, and, with the Trace, magic was out of the question.

_Use your power. It's like a duel. Focus on their thoughts. Anticipate their actions._

Rose listened, she knew how to do this. Slowly, she inhaled and exhaled deeply as her focus and senses sharpened and she visualized the guards walking behind them. Their thoughts began to amplify against the festive chaos until Rose could hear them loud and clear allowing her to make out Richard's inner voice. She willed her power to reach into his mind and could see the back of herself and Draco as they walked ahead among the crowd.

"Follow my lead," she instructed as she took hold of Draco's hand.

She led Draco as she began winding around the crowds, quickening her step as they turned and twisted sharply through the boisterous throngs of festival-goers. Richard was struggling to keep them in view, he instructed the others to maintain a visual but Rose had an advantageous start and was too fast.

They reached an intersection where a migrating hoard moved across towards the festival grounds and, without hesitation, Rose and Draco dove right in. They held on tightly to each other as they were swallowed by the sea of people and began moving in its direction.

Rose tried to hear Richard but his inner voice had faded away.

It worked!

They had lost them! Rose couldn't believe what she just dared to do but it was absolutely thrilling! Beside her, she could hear Draco's own excitement laced with worry and adrenaline. While the idea of getting into trouble worried him, he was much more concerned about being surrounded by so many No-Majes in a non-magical area without adult supervision. She supposed it was only normal for a magical child who had grown up exclusively in the wizarding world to feel this way so she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

They soon reached a shopping district and even Draco couldn't hide his awe as they took in the colorful paper lanterns and flags that hung above the street and the women dressed in beautiful flamenco dresses. When they reached a sleek and trendy fashion boutique Rose had another idea.

"What's wrong with the clothes you have on now?" asked Draco following her as she looked through the racks of clothing.

"Look at me!" she said holding out the hem of the floral dress. "My mom thinks that just because my name is 'Rose' I should be decorated in flowers all the fucking time!"

Draco laughed at her assessment, "You look very pretty." he offered.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Pretty's boring! I want to look... hot!"

After twenty minutes and a number of rejected outfits, Rose finally found a black, off-shoulder, fitted crop top that ended slightly under her breasts and a pair of high-waisted, tight, denim shorts. The look Draco gave her when she walked out of the fitting room was all the confirmation she needed to settle on this outfit so Rose stuffed her old dress into her purse, paid with her father's No-Maj credit card, and left to continue their journey.

After crossing a main avenue, the music and crowd began to grow louder and louder and a bright and looming Ferris wheel came into view which overlooked the luminous and boisterous fairground. There was dancing, eating, drinking, lively chatter, and laughter all around them, and for Rose that meant a tsunami of thoughts entering her mind all at once. She focused on the music, the dancers, the lights, and the enormous fair rides that operated above the fairgrounds to distract herself.

She focused on Draco, who looked up at the brightly lit rides unable to hide his own amazement. The sounds, the commotion, the people it was all so much for him to take in but Rose knew that deep down he was fascinated by this beautiful festivity although he would never admit to it.

They continued to walk around and when they reached an area of tented booths the sound of singing filled the air along with the smell of delicious food. Curiously they walked into a tent that contained rows of crowded tables which encircled the middle of the dance floor where a man sang while a beautiful, brunette in a red flamenco dress stomped and twirled to his voice. There they were seated near the dance floor and served seafood tapas and a light pale yellow wine. Despite the earlier hangover, Rose drank the wine keen on silencing the thoughts that entered her head.

When the dancer finished they clapped along with everyone then a man wearing a neck drum took to the floor and called up only the women. They watched and clapped along as women and little girls excitedly joined him. The man continued to scan the audience for women until his eyes fell on Rose and she heard him wondered why such a pretty girl hadn't gone up. However, before Rose could react he stepped over and took her hand pulling her onto the floor.

_'Que linda.'_ The man thought to himself.

The man then grabbed a red rose from one of the tables and place it behind her ear causing her to flush with embarrassment as the audience hooted and applauded. When the man resumed his performance, Rose danced and clapped along with the others as he sang and playfully bantered with the lively audience. When she glanced over at Draco she caught him cheering along with the crowd, his eyes solely fixed on her.

They left shortly after the performance ended to continue their exploration of the fairgrounds and Rose decided to purchase tickets to ride the Ferris wheel. Despite its unappealing altitude, it was the only ride that wouldn't upset her full stomach and somehow it had always been easier to endure being strapped in the safety of a vessel than on a broomstick where one relied on quick reactions and experienced flying.

When she gleefully informed Draco about the ride he looked up the bright technicolor wheel and then stared at her as if she had completely lost her mind.

"Is that thing safe?" he demanded.

Rose shrugged nonchalantly, "Looks like it, doesn't it? No one has fallen off yet."

"I've never been on a muggle ride!" he said.

She took his hand and smiled, "There's always a first for everything!" she replied leading him to the queue.

Draco was anxious and uneased, she could sense it as they waited their turn and she tried her best to distract him by telling him of the Ferris wheels she had ridden back in Calfornia. She wanted to reassure him as she felt it was imperative he have a positive non-magical experience. When they were finally ushered into a cart and began their slow ascent the swaying made him articulate his fear.

_'Your fucking mental, Potter! If I die strapped in this death trap surrounded by a bunch of Muggles I will come back to haunt you and ensure you never get properly laid!' _

"Oh, calm down, Malfoy. We're fine," she answered out loud. "I would think a Quidditch player wouldn't be so scared of doing something daring perhaps that's more of a duelist thing."

"You're so fucking funny, Potter," Draco remarked sarcastically. "And I'm not scared!" he added defensively and rather childishly.

Rose laughed and even he cracked a smile but as the cart continued to rotate she could feel the tension from Draco disappearing. After a few more rotations the cart stopped came to an abrupt halt which would have been less alarming had they not been right at the top. This was always Rose's least favorite part of Ferris wheels.

"What's happening?!" Draco asked alarmed as the cart swayed nauseatingly in its stationary position.

Rose masked her discomfort for his sake, "It's okay, they're just stopping to let people off."

Her reassurance calmed him and he was able to shake off the fear to calmly stare ahead of him at the gleaming bright city. It was a beautiful sight to behold and Rose was glad she had Draco to share this moment with.

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked bringing her attention back to him.

She nodded sensing the seriousness and then she heard his question in his mind only seconds before he spoke it aloud.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord spared you because he wanted you to serve him?"

The entire day Rose had been avoiding analyzing her nightmare and memories but she knew that eventually, she would have to face them. Hadn't she wondered for years why the Dark Lord allowed her to live and now that she had her answer it was easier to not acknowledge it.

What had been his plan? To take her in as his ward and raise her under his command?

He had wanted her to serve him. _Him!_ Her parent's murderer.

"Well, he definitely didn't just forget that I was there too. Sparing children just doesn't seem like his style and, from what I read, it wasn't," she explained recalling the multiple families who had been murdered during the First War, such as Aunt Marlene and her entire family where neither men, women, children or even elderly were shown mercy.

"Perhaps it was your Legilimency," he suggested as carts began to move downward. "It's a power that can skip many generations yet remain strong all the same in a way trained Legilimency can never compare. It _would_ be a useful ability to have on your side during wartime."

That certainly did make sense.

"Yea, you're right. Perhaps that's it."

.

Rose located the guards without any trouble. They had realized what she had done right away and after a quick and fruitless search had simply decided to wait them out inside the parking garage. As they approached the guards both of them immediately noticed the look of fury on Richard's face. Rose had never realized how frightening the tall, bald guard actually looked until that very moment.

However, he said nothing as they stepped in front of them.

"Miss Rose," he finally acknowledged through gritted teeth as he proceeded to open the car door for them.

She silently slid in, avoiding eye contact with the guard, and followed shortly by Draco.

When Richard entered the driver's side he articulated one thought to Rose,

_'I will have to tell your father.'_

_._

The drive back to the villa was a silent and quick one. Richard expertly squeezed, twisted, and zoomed out of the city so fast they were in the countryside within minutes.

Rose looked over at Draco as she sensed his rising anxiety; he had expected to be in trouble but the ramifications of their actions were finally setting in. She reached to grab his hand and he looked over at her.

_'You're trouble, Potter. I must have gone mad following you!'_

She rolled her eyes at his over-exaggeration, she had expected more from the boy who had landed himself in detention just to get Harry and his friends in trouble. However, she sensed his fear towards his father and she imagined those cruel, cold eyes and suddenly, Draco's nerves seemed reasonable.

_Show him it was worth it._

Slowly she placed her hand on his thigh which had certainly helped to distract him the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the villa, Tilly was waiting for them at the entrance and upon seeing them she was greatly relieved to discover they were sober.

"Your parents will arrive tomorrow at noon. I highly suggest you two don't go off breaking any more rules." Richard instructed as they headed up the stairs to the house.

They said nothing as they entered however when Draco followed Rose in the direction of her bedroom, Tilly spoke up.

"Young Master Draco, your mother left rules with Tilly that you and Miss Rose should not enter each other's chambers." She explained meekly. "Tilly must insist you follow those rules tonight or we will all be in trouble."

Draco looked down and briefly considered obliging for his mother's sake but then he remembered how Rose had teased him earlier for pleasing his parents. "My mother is gone and as the Malfoy heir and _your_ Master, I am free to enjoy my home as I please. I also forbid you saying anything to my mother. Now leave us!" he answered coldly.

With that, he grabbed Rose's hand and led her away causing her to feel unsure whether she should be turned on by his sudden authority and disregard for rules or turned off by the way he treated Tilly. The poor elf was bond to follow his orders whether they contradicted his mother's or not. In the end, it was the elf who would be blamed and punished.

The guilt plagued her but she yearned to touch Draco again and take advantage of their last unsupervised night. After all, if Richard was going to snitch on them this would have to be worth it!

So without warning, Rose pushed Draco against the wall of the hallway and captured his mouth with her own, hungrily kissing him. He returned her kiss with matching enthusiasm and desperation as she hastily undid the buttons on his shirt.

They made their way down the hallway to the room without breaking apart, when they entered and walked into the bedroom Rose pushed Draco roughly onto the bed. He landed on his back with his shirt opened, surprised, and turned on by her sudden aggression. She carefully straddled his hips and looked down at her friend, there was nothing but lust and admiration in his eyes. Slowly, she grinded against his erection and leaned over to recapture his lips.

_'I want to touch you the way you touched me.'_ he thought to her as they kissed.

_Allow him. Let him take the lead._

Once again, she listened and broke their kiss giving him a small smile and nod to show her consent.

Draco sat up as he recognized the visible approval and quickly pulled off his shirt to carelessly tossed it aside before swiftly switching places with her. Slowly and gently, he lowered Rose onto her back leaning in to kiss her as he slipped off his shorts. They broke apart, breathing heavy and hearts racing.

Grey met gold once again.

_'I want to see you'_ He communicated through thought as he pictured her breasts and the curves of her body. She responded by extending her arms overhead granting him permission to pull the top off her body and slide the shorts from her legs. Draco stared down at her completely filled with lust and yearning which was fueled even more when Rose unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

His hands caressed her bare skin and groped each breast then, without warning, his mouth captured a perky nipple and Rose was unable to contain the moan that escaped her as the wonderful sensation overtook all her senses. Subconsciously, her body began responding and she could feel the increasing wetness between her legs.

Draco's mouth paid attention to both nipples before kissing his way down her stomach stopping only at the edge of her panties. She was breathing hard now and when she looked at him, he smirked wickedly at the sight of her damp underwear.

_'You're so fucking wet for me, Potter.'_ he said in his mind then placed a teasing kiss against her opening sending an electrifying feeling throughout her body.

"Oh, fuck!" she groaned.

He moved back up to her without breaking eye contact as his hand traveled slowly under the elastic of her panties and to the source of the wetness. She gasped as she felt his fingers stroke her virginal opening gently and subconsciously arching her back when he began rubbing in slow circular movements.

'You like that, Rose?" Draco asked, mesmerized by her, her body, and reactions. "Does it feel good?"

"I want to feel you," she moaned rubbing herself against his touch.

He leaned over to kiss her while gently and slowly sliding a finger inside her untouched passage. She gasped loudly from the discomfort and slight pain as she felt her walls stretch tightly around him.

_Just relax._

She listened and loosened her tense muscles, focusing on her own arousal and the way Draco gaze at her. He gently began moving his finger inside of her and she allowed the pleasure to overtake her senses until, finally, the initial discomfort was gone and she found herself grasping onto the edges of the pillow beneath her head as she moved against his hand.

Rose let out a moaned and pulled him down for a kiss, entangling her fingers through his hair as he continued to pleasure her wet cunt while rubbing his erection against her. After several pleasurable and heated minutes, Draco broke away, buried his sweaty face into her shoulder, and let out a deep groan that once again magically shook the bed frame.

They laid that way for a few more minutes, catching their breath until Draco raised his head. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled before slowly sliding his finger out; smirking at the sight of his wet and sticky hand before standing to grab his wand from the bedside table with his other one. Without a word, he walked over to the bathroom and before he shut the door Rose caught the sight of his own release stained over his briefs.

She continued to lay as her body recovered from this new experience. She never imagined physically wanting a person so bad the way she did with Draco. It was exciting, fun and hot! She thought of how he had pleasured her and the way it had felt absolutely amazing! If only he could have held on longer to have enjoyed it just a bit more.

_You'll be together at Hogwarts soon plenty of time for more...experimenting._

Her conscience was right, it was better to take things slow as she had yet to see how Draco handled this first. After all, there was no guarantee that he would keep his word to her.

Without further thought Rose hopped off the bed, wincing as she felt a soreness between her legs but still managing to walk over to the dresser and change into a clean pair of panties. She decided to remain topless however as she no longer found it necessary to feel bashful in front of Draco.

When he returned, his briefs now clean, Rose was back on the bed and lighting the remaining joint for them. Draco smirked as he went to lay next to her, he kissed her lips before grabbing the joint from her after she let out a cloud of smoke to take his own hits.

A comfortable and pleasant silence settled as they continued getting high and reminiscing on such an exciting summer until the joint was gone.

They laid down comfortably on the large bed and Draco pulled Rose close to his chest enjoying the feeling of her bare skin against his own.

"I'm happy we're friends, Rose," he whispered sleepily to her. "I hope we can still be friends at Hogwarts."

She smiled although he couldn't see her,

_"Always."_

_AN: Hey all! I'm not sure what the perception of Rose is just yet but I wanted to give her some of Jame's personality traits as we see canon Harry act more like Lily. Whereas Harry breaks rules to fight bullies/bad guys and save the day, we see Rose here break rules for more selfish reasons without any thought on the consequences. It only made sense as Rose and James had a similar upbringing where they were surrounded by wealth and loving and caring parents who gave them everything. Of course, Rose isn't entirely like James bc of her past. It will certainly make for fun interactions btwn her and our beloved Professor. _

_I know Draco is acting too kind but keep in mind that he is trying to be friends with Rose. He is still the unpleasant, spoiled little shit we all know and love so we will be seeing that emerge as they begin school._

_Big thanks to everyone who is following this story! _

_Hope you all enjoyed!_


	11. Consequences

**AUGUST 25TH, 1993 - MORNING - MALFOY VILLA**

The next morning she was awoken by Draco's soft lips as they tenderly traveled along her neck leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. She squirmed as the sensation sent a strong wave of pleasure throughout her body and could distinctly feel her friend pressing himself against her bottom. He ran his hands all over and under and she reciprocated by moving her hips in slow and small circular motions against his erection.

He wanted to mess around one last time before their parents arrived and the sentiment was evenly matched. This time he had held on much longer before climaxing into Rose's hand again while he had pleasured her once more with his fingers; both hardly ever breaking the hold they had over each other's mouths.

Rose really couldn't get enough of him. She enjoyed kissing and touching him and it pleased her, even more, to know, without a doubt, that Draco was now completely enamored with her.

It had been such a pleasant way to start what would be a bittersweet day as their unsupervised freedom came to a close and so they cleaned up, dressed and made their way downstairs to the kitchens for breakfast. Despite knowing that they would both be in trouble for taking off on the guards last night, they were happy as the aftermath of their physical explorations had yet to subside. Besides, Rose doubted her parents would go beyond a good scolding and perhaps a light grounding. Regardless, it had all been worth it.

This summer had been the best! She didn't want it to end however, now she felt herself looking forward to the upcoming year at Hogwarts. She was a new person, this new assertive and daring attitude was more than suiting and she couldn't wait to start over at Hogwarts.

However, as they entered the kitchen, her hope and confidence vanished upon noticing the newspaper that had been purposely set out on top of their breakfast. When Rose walked close enough to read the large headline she realized last night's rendezvous would be the least of their worries.

There she was, enlarged on half of the front cover, in nothing more than her bikini, dancing with Marcus, surrounded by Draco and his friends on board the yacht.

**SWEETHEART OR WILD CHILD? AN EXCLUSIVE LOOK INTO ROSE POTTER'S WILD SPANISH HOLIDAY**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

Rose's heart plummeted into her stomach arising a queasy sensation and suddenly she felt sick.

She couldn't recall when this could have happened. They must've been tailed the entire time including the boat party which wouldn't have been hard as there had been other boats sailing nearby.

Suddenly, she remembered the festival and she wondered whether they had been followed last night as well. There had been so many people for Rose to sense or hear anyone among the festive chaos.

Next to her, she could feel Draco's own horror set in as he watched his very public photograph dance closely with a girl who wasn't his girlfriend. That horror was only heightened when he too remembered the festival.

Rose snatched up the paper and opened it to the middle spread discovering the confirmation to their fear as there were several more pictures including ones taken last night. One picture showed Rose, Draco, and his friends jumping and swimming into the water, the other was of two having dinner at the pizzeria and two others were of the festival as they had walked hand-in-hand around the fairgrounds and sat on board the Ferris wheel.

Somehow, whoever had taken these photographs, had tailed her the entire night yet her own team of highly trained bodyguards had failed to find them. If the situation wasn't so serious and embarrassing Rose would have laughed.

However, all humor completely disappeared when her eyes fell on the fifth photo which showed both Rose and Draco, looking disheveled and disoriented as they walked in what looked like to be a parking lot.

The marina.

The paparazzi

The incident suddenly came back to her. That _had_ happened! In her inebriation and thrill from the first night with Draco, she had completely forgotten the very significant encounter.

With dread, self-anger, and reluctance, Rose began reading the article:

_Celebrated, praised, and admired for her academic brilliance, beauty, duelmanship, and, most notably, her relation to The Boy Who Lived; Rose Potter was been presented as the perfect and bright older sister of our own dear Harry Potter. However, it seems we may have all misjudged the eldest Potter, our wizarding sweetheart, or shall we daresay call, WILD CHILD!_

_Sources close to Miss Skeeter have informed that the American Ambassador and his family accompanied the Malfoy family on a late summer holiday to the sunny Spanish coast of Malaga. Those sources also report that while both sets of parents were called away on a two-day stay in Madrid, courtesy of the Spanish Minister of Magic, Rose, and Draco Malfoy, age 13, remained behind at the Malfoy's luxurious villa...alone!_

_It seems Miss Potter took the opportunity to - as the young generations say- "party it up" as she was spotted on-board the Flint's family yacht early afternoon this past Monday. Among those present at this party were Evan Rosier II, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Cassandra, and Cassius Warrington, and several more Slytherin House members. How did our darling Rose fair with the snakes? Apparently more than well as she was captured drinking and dancing provocatively in scandalous swimwear with the handsome, Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint. Unnamed sources report witnessing Rose Potter flirting with the Flint heir but it seems one boy's attention wasn't enough to satisfy this rising starlet as she was witnessed behaving very familiar with the young Malfoy heir as well. It appears our darling Rose has a taste for wealthy, pureblood, bad boys! Who would have thought?_

_"She was all over Draco! Always holding his hand, touching him whenever she could and giving him flirty looks." shares Millicent Bulstrode, age 13, a charming third-year Slytherin girl in the same year as Draco, who was also present at this party._

_"I saw the way she was dancing with Marcus if you want to call that dancing. They were practically doing it the way she rubbed herself up against him. Then she disappeared for a while and I saw her getting quite cozy with Draco in a room below deck," said one of the teenagers at the party who asked to remain anonymous._

_Miss Skeeter is also alarmed to report that it appears alcohol and other illicit substances were also present. This comes as disturbing news as the Ambassador's notorious opposition against illicit substances, particularly the Muggle narcotics that have been infiltrating wizarding communities at an alarming rate, has been what gave him his current political position. Although unable to confirm this, one look at the young witch's drunken, disoriented and guilty appearance as she left the marina says more than a thousand words. _

_However, one afternoon of salacious fun wasn't enough for the young, famous witch as she and the Malfoy heir were spotted the next evening on a romantic dinner date in the city's Muggle area. The young couple had an exciting evening mingling in the annual feria celebration however the bodyguards that had chaperoned Miss Potter earlier that evening were nowhere to be seen. Did our dear Rose purposely evade her own security detail? It would certainly be a bold and dangerous move considering the current breakout of You-Know-Who supporter and mass-murderer, Sirius Black._

_No comment yet from the Ambassador's office on his daughter's outrageous and reckless behavior as he and his wife remain in Madrid._

_Tut, tut, Mr. Ambassador. Should we be concerned that our foreign policies are being handled by someone with little concern or control over the child they swore to take care of?_

_It is clear that Hogwarts should prepare itself. _

_Brace yourself, Dumbledore, you have a wild one!_

Rose finished reading, she could feel herself shaking as her heart raced and her anger boiled within her at the realization that by now half of the wizarding world had read this article and were now either mocking or criticizing her as they disapprovingly looked and laughed at her nearly naked photograph. Worst yet, her parents had surely already seen it which only meant the same for Draco's own parents. And Harry! There was no doubt Harry would be pissed and this was not the way she had envisioned starting her relationship with her brother.

When she finally forced herself to look up, she saw that Draco had finished reading and was wearing a tense expression on his face.

"I'm dead," Rose said flatly when their eyes met.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the front of the house that made both of them jump.

"Fuck!" shouted Draco in exasperation as he turned to the direction of the commotion. "The fireplace!" he exclaimed. "They Floo'd back!"

Their eyes met and Rose could feel her own anxiety rise to turbulent levels as Draco's worries and fear came pouring into her at once. There was no time to come up with any viable explanation for what their parents had surely already read.

"Rose!" called out the familiar voice of her father which was laced with urgency and anger.

"Draco!" then came the unmistakable voice of Narcissa.

_Just follow my lead._

.

"Explain yourself now!" demanded Rodrigo as he held up a copy of the morning paper. He dropped it on the coffee table in front of the teenagers who sat looking up at the adults standing before them as they all glared at their children.

"It was my idea to run off last night, dad!" Rose quickly began. "Draco had nothing to do with it! He only went along because I asked him to!"

The disappointment and anger in her father's face was unmaskable and unnerving, "so you knowingly put yourself and Draco at risk?" he demanded sharply.

"In a Muggle area no less!" emphasized Narcissa clearly appalled and outraged.

"No!" replied Rose trying her best to avoid the witch's cold glare. "I mean, yes it was a No-Maj area but there weren't any risks. It was just a festival."

"A festival you had no permission being at!" her father snapped.

Rose cast her eyes down, "I know, dad. It just looked cool and I knew Richard would never agree to it because there was no prior clearance and well...I just wanted to have some fun without being followed and watched all the time."

"Fun?" asked Rodrigo as he held up the front page that showed Rose dancing with Marcus. "This is the fun you want to have?! The kind that questions my role as a father and ambassador!"

"Amor," interjected Isabella quickly, tenderly placing a hand on his arm.

_'Not here!_' Rose heard her mother think and although her father could not mentally hear it the gesture was enough to communicate the thought.

_You'll have to do better than this._

"That Skeeter woman is lying." Rose began calmly willing herself to sound sincere and equally outraged. "Those sources are trying to purposely sabotage my public image because of some stupid Hogwarts House rivalry especially that Millicent girl! She had it out for me the second she saw me. I heard it and she wasn't the only one that had a problem with me just being there!"

The adults stared at her so she continued.

"I stayed close to Draco because he was the only one I knew there."

_Believe it yourself. Keep going!_

"We hung out and partied a bit but then I got really sick and it didn't help that I ate a bunch of shrimp right before so I went below deck. Draco followed and stayed with me in one of the rooms but only to make sure I was okay. I guess from all the motion and from watching me throw up, he also began feeling ill and so he had to lay down next to me to rest. That's probably what that anonymous source is referring to and totally lying about." It was all flowing out so easily so she added, "There wasn't any alcohol or illicit substances, we were just dancing and it got a little...out of control but nothing bad happened."

The adults said nothing as they all looked at the young girl unsure of whether to believe her or not. Narcissa and Rodrigo were furious while her mother was disappointed and embarrassed. Surprisingly, Lucius remained collected and stoic as ever, his piercing eyes had been settled on Rose the entire time she could sense small waves of amusement and satisfaction radiating from deep within him. Besides her, Draco waited nervously knowing that his own scolding would come in private regardless of any explanation she gave to them, after all, he had run off to a _Muggle_ festival with a Potter.

Finally, Rodrigo sighed, "Richard did inform me that you were sick on board. He denies seeing either of you intoxicated."

"It's true, sir." Draco suddenly spoke up, his confidence increased by the body guard's confirmed back up. "The Flints are family friends, they would never supply us with alcohol."

"I can attest to that, Rodrigo," said Lucius stepping forward pleasantly surprising the young wizard and wtich. "I've known Garrett Flint for years, he would never allow it."

Rodrigo sighed deeply once more but looked calmer then he had a few seconds ago.

"Very well," he said then looked straight into Rose's eyes.

_'We're not done, Rosita'_ he communicated to her before turning to the Malfoys, "I must ask that you excuse us, Isabella and I must speak with our daughter privately. I'm sure both of you also have much to discuss with your son as well."

The older Malfoy nodded and looked at his son, "Indeed there is."

.

"Who taught you how to dance this way?!" demanded Isabella holding out the paper to Rose, who sat at the end of their bed.

"No one!" Rose answered at once and a little more loud than necessary. "It's how people dance nowadays."

Isabella scoffed and threw the paper down beside where her daughter sat in repulsion, "I can't believe you would embarrass us like this! Acting like some kind of out-of-control party girl and giving the entire wizarding world something to gossip about! You could cost your father his job!"

"What?" she blurted, urgently turning to her father who stood leaning against the vanity behind Isabella. "Dad, is that true?! Are you going to lose your job?!"

Rodrigo stepped forward holding out his hands in a calming gesture, "No one is losing their job here," he assured matter-of-factly attempting to defuse the intensity of his wife's temper. "But your mother is right. As much as I hate what that reporter implied about you it is not unwarranted. This behavior is completely inappropriate and extremely unlike you! This rumor of 'drugs' can cost you everything right now not to mention it jeopardizes our political standing."

Rose knew he was referring to his campaign and efforts against No-Maj narcotics that were rapidly being smuggled into the magical communities by rogue wizards eager to cash in on the fortune that was turning No-Maj kingpins into billionaires. These No-Maj drugs were addicting for both magical and non-magical folks and it was the wizarding youth that was being specifically targeted by these smugglers. As a political representative of California's magical communities, her father had publicly condemned these wizards, supporting and funding efforts to capture and imprison them, their entire chain of command and operations. In fact, his appointment as ambassador had been largely due to his well-known stance for harsher sentencing as these drugs were rapidly infiltrating the European magical communities and it was his job help stop it.

In fact, her parent's role in this matter extended far beyond Rodrigo as Isabella's own family in Colombia were working diligently alongside No-Maj law enforcement to capture the notorious No-Maj kingpin, Pablo Escobar, whose business had grown as local rogue wizards helped expand his reach by bringing cocaine into their own magical communities.

There were no rules in this drug war and it was affecting both worlds. These wizards cared for their own kind as much as the No-Majes cared for their own. It was all done for the money without a second glance towards those affected.

Apart from the underage law for drinking and cannabis-use, the magical community never had a reason to have laws against "drugs" as some of the plants used in making these substances held magical properties and were used in many potions, spells and rituals. It was whatever the No-Majes were adding that made it addicting. Therefore, any rumors linking Rose with any type of drug use, even cannabis, risked her family's image and standing.

"Who is this _'Marcus Flint_'?" Isabella demanded suddenly and with disdain. "Why did you allow him to... _dance_ with you like that?!"

"We were just dancing," Rose reassured with embarrassment. It was bad enough that the entire wizarding world had by now seen her photograph with Marcus, the last thing she wanted was her parents believing there was anything going on between them. "We got carried away but then I got sick right after and spent the rest of the party with Draco."

At the mention of the young Malfoy's name, both parents remembered what had been implied about their friendship and what had been described seen between them.

"He was just helping me!" Rose assured desperately.

Isabella gave her a suspicious look, "If there is something going on between you and Draco you can tell us!" she began much to Rose's horror. "You two have spent a lot of time together and it's only normal to be curious about boys at your age but you have to be careful. Boys at this age have only one thing on their minds."

"Oh my god, mom!" exclaimed Rose in feign repulsion. "There's nothing going on between us! He just my friend _and_ he's like twelve!"

Isabella didn't look convinced. "Really? Because _this_," she indicated as she held up the newspaper and pointed at one of the pictures of the two hand-in-hand during the festival "Says otherwise!"

"We were using the buddy system so we wouldn't get lost!" Rose defended hearing her conscience laugh at the ridiculous explanation.

"I think we're losing sight of what's actually the problem here," Rodrigo interjected calmly. "Rose, your behavior in the last two days has been entirely inappropriate. You have violated our trust by deliberately breaking rules that are there for your own good and put yourself and someone else at risk!"

Rose rolled her eyes subconsciously, "There weren't any risks! I doubt Sirius Black traveled all the way to Spain just for me when Harry is back in England. Seriously, we're fine, we didn't die!"

Her father shook his head but before responding he picked his wand from on-top the vanity and cast a quick_ Muffliato_ around the room.

"Rose, remember who you are and where we are now." he began in a low, serious tone. "There are people on in this world who would purposely hurt you because of your name. There are people who would hurt you because you're my daughter as well! There were names at this party whose families have well-known ties to the Dark side."

Immediately, Evan Rosier's handsome face appeared in her mind but she refused to associate him with the father he never knew and the family history he had no fault in. "Nothing happened though!" she insisted. "I shouldn't have violated your trust like that. I suppose I just got carried away with having fun and finally having friends that I didn't stop to think about my actions. I'm really, really sorry!"

Her parents looked at her sympathetically before looking at each other unable to hide the concern and frustration with this sudden change in character.

_Apologize again. Say you'll do better._

Rose looked down and willed herself to look guilty, "I'm sorry. I really am. I promise it will never, _ever_ happen again."

.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I cannot express how sorry and embarrassed I am," said Rose to the couple, who listened with matching stoic expression as they all stood back in the drawing-room. "I never meant to pressure Draco and put us at risk of any dangers magical and non-magical. I sincerely apologize for violating your trust when you have been nothing but the most generous hosts."

Rose stared up at them once she finished and although they had their shields up she could sense the anger and suspicion that still resided within Narcissa. However, her husband's collected and cool demeanor had not faltered and so he was the one to respond.

"It's alright, Miss Potter," he began pleasantly. "Reckless as the actions were we understand you had no malicious intent. Draco is also at fault here and, that being said, he also has something to say."

At this Draco stepped forward from his place by his father. "Mr. and Mrs. Vega, I sincerely apologize for my ill-thought actions. I knew better than to run off however, I also wanted to be a good friend. I now understand that a good friend would have spoken up against breaking the rules that are there for our own good. I fully regret my actions and hope that you accept my apology and not think poorly of me."

_You could learn a thing or two about lying from him._

Isabella smiled at Draco while Rodrigo nodded, "Thank you, Draco." he said before her mother added. "We are grateful that you stuck by Rose despite the circumstances."

"Circumstances that will never happen again, isn't that right, children?" asked Lucius pointedly.

Draco nodded in agreement right away and while Rose was under no obligation to do the same she followed suit. Those piercing grey eyes were so intimating and nerve-wracking that picturing them behind a Death Eater mask sent chills down her body. His guarded secrecy also made Rose very anxious around him that she couldn't bring herself to openly ignore or disregard him.

"Yes, sir, it will never happen again, I assure you," Draco responded.

"Never again, we promise," Rose reassured as well.

Rodrigo nodded, "Very well," he said then turned to Lucius. "Lucius, I must take advantage of your hospitality once more and take over your Floo channel. I have some matters to discuss with my advisors."

"Of course," Mr. Malfoy replied. "Feel free to use it comfortably."

"I'll go with you, amor," said Isabella. "We must all be agreement on what occurred."

Her husband nodded and as they walked out Rodrigo articulated one thought to Rose.

_'Stay out of trouble!'_

Once the Vegas had left, Rose and Draco were dismissed to their rooms by Lucius and as they walked silently down the hall Rose thought of all the trouble she had caused. She knew she should feel ashamed and guilty which she did but only a small fraction as the adrenaline began overtaking her. It had been particularly amusing to know that everyone..the entire wizard world...was right! She had been drunk, high and there was definitely something going on between her and Draco!

She smiled to herself as she imagined how everyone would react knowing that Rose Potter, Harry Potter's sister and the 'sweetheart of the wizarding world', had allowed Draco Malfoy to kiss and touch her in such pleasurable ways. The thought excited Rose and as they turned the corner of the hallway, she pushed Draco roughly against the wall and crushed his mouth with her own. He was taken by surprise but nonetheless opened his mouth to return the kiss. She could feel his arousal course it's way through his body to awaken another part of him. However, the thought of his parents being so close in the other room filled him with panic yet he did nothing to push her off.

"Are you mad?" he asked once she broke away; his cheeks flushed pink. "Do you want to get caught?!"

Rose smirked, "Maybe." she said slyly before kissing along his neck where he was the most sensitive.

He let out a low groan mixed with frustration, panic, and pleasure but nonetheless, he did not reject or deny her. However, Rose sensed the lingering apprehension so she pulled away and added, "C'mon Malfoy, don't pussy out on me now."

Draco looked at her clearly frustrated and shook his head.

_'You're trouble, Potter.'_ He articulated through thought then, without warning, roughly grabbed Rose by the back of her neck and pulled her into an aggressive kiss.

Rose pressed herself hard against him and grabbed hold of his silky tresses as she kissed him back with such fervor and excitement that rivaled his own. There had been something about getting into trouble and lying their way out that had awakened a lustful fire inside of Rose and she wanted nothing more than to consume Draco with its flames.

She was so lost and focused on him that, at that moment, Rose failed to sense Lucius as he unexpectedly stumbled upon them on his way out of the drawing-room. He had been about to turn the corner when he had witnessed Rose Potter throw herself at his son. He remained hidden, silently placing a Disillusionment Charm on himself to observe the very interesting scene before him.

_'Oh Miss Potter, who would have thought?'_

.

**MID-DAY**

Shortly after they went to their rooms, they were called down for lunch in the gardens with Narcissa. Rose had almost declined the invitation as the thought of being around the witch made her nervous, however, due to the morning events breakfast had been skipped leaving her starving so she made her way down. Once in the colorful gardens, Rose took a seat across from Draco and ate her lunch quietly careful to avoid his mother's watchful and uncomfortable eyes. Legilimency wasn't needed to know that the older witch did not believe a single word she given in her explanation. In fact, of all the people Rose had met in her short life, the Malfoy matriarch was the only one to ever doubt her word and intentions but without any evidence, it would all remain suspicion. However, that did not sway her from repeatedly glancing between the pair throughout lunch, determined to find any sort of substantial proof to support her suspicions.

The fact that her suspicions were accurate thrilled Rose so much that she couldn't help but sneakily rub Draco's leg with her sandaled foot underneath the table. He panicked at her touch but said nothing only glanced at his mother to make sure she remained unaware.

_'You're fucking insane, Potter!'_ he thought to her as he did his best to continue eating for appearance's sake.

After lunch, Rose's parents had yet to come out of their meeting with Rodrigo's team but that was to be expected considering the damage control required in wake of the article, so they returned to their chambers until Tilly announced the arrival of Draco's friends. In between the day's events, they had completely forgotten about the visit but the Malfoys were not the type to turn away guests especially if it would arouse more gossip. It was similar to her own family, whose political involvement meant that pretending everything was normal was the best way to avoid confirming any reported rumors.

Quickly they got dressed to receive their guests in the pool area and as Rose slipped into her bikini she could feel the anxiety arise once more. What would they say to her about the article? She remembered the Slytherins well enough to recall their sense of humor. Would Evan say anything, was he even here? If he was, surely Cassandra had tagged along too. Rose groaned at the thought and hope that neither she, Millicent, Marcus, or Terence had come. Fortunately, when she and Draco made their way outside she was glad to find only Zoe, Adrian, Theo, and Blaise waiting for them although she did feel a slight disappointment at Evan's absence.

"Look at this!" Zoe exclaimed laughing from the lounge chair she sat on while holding up today's paper. "We look hot! You have to teach me how to move like that, Rose!" she said before opening the paper and pointing to the pictures of Draco and Rose at the festival. "And look at these lovebirds!"

Draco turned slightly pink as his friends laughed and wolf-whistled. The sudden attention had caught him off-guard leaving him unable to properly respond so Rose took the lead else he give them away.

"He wishes," she remarked to the group who laughed again.

"Really, Potter?" Draco responded quickly picking up on her angle. "Who was it again who was all over who? Let's ask Millie shall we." He grabbed the paper from Zoe, opened it to the spread, and began reading. "' _She was all over Draco! Always holding his hand, touching him whenever she could and giving him flirty looks.'"_

Rose rolled her eyes, "To think I defended her."

"Millie's always been a real bitch," said Theo. "She used to bully us, boys when we were kids because we were shorter than her. That is until last year that we all grew taller and she realized no one wants to shag her."

They all burst out laughing even Rose. She knew it was rude to laugh but the attempt at sabotage on Millicent's part had set her mind on the girl so her conscience told her to not care.

"So really nothing is going on between you two?" asked Zoe as Adrian, who sat down behind her on the same lounge chair, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No!" they both replied instantly...too instantly.

The group laughed at their haste, smirking as they exchanged amused looks. They didn't believe them. The events at the party and photos from last night's adventures had implanted the suspicion of their involvement

"You two need to lie better than that," commented Blaise. "Especially to Pansy. I reckon she isn't too happy right now to be publicly dumped for _the_ Rose Potter."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Seriously, we're just friends!"

.

**EARLY AFTERNOON**

Narcissa stood on the master bedroom balcony overlooking the pool and gardens as Draco and his childhood friends splashed and jumped into the cool water and couldn't help but think how much time had past. Gone were those small boys whose imaginations would take them far off to magical lands and in their place, were teenagers. Their thoughts no longer lingered on make-believe adventures as they were now occupied by their interests in the opposite sex. Her eyes wandered to the girls, Zoe was a kind and polite girl from a respected magical family of half-bloods whose family Narcissa knew through their connections in the Ministry. The witch did not mind the young girl, in fact, she believed Adrian and her made a smart match for two half-bloods.

However, when her gaze settled on the newcomer, who was seated on top of her son's shoulders as she attempted to wrestle Zoe from Adrian's, she sneered in disdain. She watched at the Potter girl successfully forced the other girl down into the water for the fifth time in a row. Potter and Draco cheered and clapped along with Theodore who had been watching and cheering on with Blaise.

"Arrington, I bloody betted on you!' shouted Blaise at Zoe as she emerged from the water.

"She's stronger than she fucking looks!" Zoe shouted back.

Zoe couldn't have been more correct in her assessment, however, Rose Potter's deceitful appearance extended to more than just physical strength. Narcissa had seen it instantly the day she had arrived at the villa. She had recognized it in the calm and collected way the girl carried herself, the way she calculated every word before she spoke it, and the way she timed each glance and smile before she gave them. It had been a technique perfected by Narcissa and every high-society Pureblood witch at a young age for Pureblood witches behaved in a graceful, mysterious and confident manner.

Of course, Potter was no Pureblood; her family had long ago been dropped from Pureblood society to have kept traditions and values and the adoptive family might as well be Muggles with such heavily diluted blood. Potter's behavior was not taught as it had been to her, it was natural and when Narcissa had looked into the girl's eyes she had seen it; a small gleam of darkness.

Rose Potter was not the innocent and sweet girl everyone thought she was and now that Narcissa knew, her power made the older witch nervous for herself, her husband, and, mostly, for her son.

She knew Lucius had some plan for the girl that he had arranged with his old comrades. She had had her own part in it when she let it "slip" to Ms. Jensen about the girl's presence at the villa. Although Narcissa was concerned over her husband's scheme to damage the remaining Potters, she strongly believed her husband would find a way to come out on top against children. But at what cost?

When she walked in to find Lucius and the girl in his closed study she had been livid. Potter was young, beautiful, and famous, there was no denying it, and although Narcissa still retained her figure and infamous beauty she had aged as evident by the lines and creases that ran along her once smooth face. She had lost the youthful allure that had once drawn the attention and desire from boys and grown men like flies to honey.

It was her own past experience that had justified her fury upon encountering them alone but Potter was too young. Lucius would never dare! She wasn't stupid, she knew of his affairs, Lucius was a slave to life's pleasures and once, long ago, she had joined him in bringing lovers to their bed. However, that was before the trials of parenthood and the routine of marriage had changed things. She stopped sharing their bed and joining him both with lovers and alone as her sexual drive diminished but he continued nonetheless. Narcissa tolerated it for his need's sake but she would never act blind to her husband's infidelity, unlike her own mother. Extramarital affairs were not uncommon among Pureblood men, especially those belonging to the secretive gentlemen's club that Lucius frequented and just like Cygnus Black, he enjoyed the company of young, pretty witches. But Potter was just a child!

No, he simply meant to intimate her, just as he had explained. Regardless, Narcissa knew that no matter what sick plan Lucius concocted he would always have the upper hand, unlike Draco. Her son wasn't like his father regardless of how tirelessly he tried imitating Lucius. Draco had always been gentle, trusting and too eager to please, all characteristics that had greatly displeased his father.

Narcissa felt her insides boil as she watched Draco place his hands around Potter's exposed waist to throw her playfully into the water; both teenagers visibly happy and comfortable with the other. It was an innocent game but she knew that Rose was not as innocent as her parents or the world thought she was. There was the way she looked, touched, and smiled at Draco and the way he reciprocated those gestures. She even strongly suspected they were communicating secretly through Potter's ability. There was without a doubt something going on there.

With one last look to the adolescents, Narcissa turned to retreat to the bedroom and found Lucius leaning against the balcony door frame, smiling pleasantly at her. This only worked to infuriate Narcissa further at his blatant lack of concern.

"Are you not the least bit concern for our son?" she demanded as she walked past him into their chambers.

Lucius followed his wife as she settled on a chaise "My dear, there is nothing to be concerned about." he assured arrogantly.

She gave a small, cold laugh, "Nothing to be concerned about?" she repeated coolly. "He's being influenced and seduced by some harlot!"

Her husband sighed and sat down on the armchair in front of her. "Cissa, my love, you're being dramatic," he stated calmly but continued before she could protest. 'Miss Potter is far from a harlot and Draco is far from the innocent boy you insist on treating him as."

"He's thirteen! He_ is_ just a boy, Lucius!" Narcissa argued. " He's not you! He's young, inexperienced and can be manipulated by a pretty face."

Lucius held back from rolling his eyes, "Draco is not being manipulated." he reassured.

"He ran off to a filthy Muggle festival to please her!" she pointedly reminded him.

He sighed again, "As foolish as that was I assure you no manipulation was involved. Draco went so willingly."

"How do you know that?" she demanded. "It's obvious Potter has her little claws sunk into him!"

"Because _I_ asked him to befriend the girl," he answered. "I instructed him to ensure her comfort and gain her trust while she's here."

Narcissa stared at her husband in disbelief. How dare he use their son as some kind of boy toy in his sick plan and for what purpose? Surely, he did not mean to get back at Potter for the whole Dobby debacle by forcing Draco to become involved with his sister. The thought was sick and childish! And surely the Malfoys held enough political influence without truly needing the Ambassador's alliance. Then she suddenly remembered his obsessional idea that Potter must have been the next Dark Lord. Hadn't he also instructed Draco to befriend the boy?

She thought that idea had died after it became clear that Potter was as self-righteous as his parents and Dumbledore's golden boy. It never occurred to Narcissa that this idea could transfer over to the girl.

"This had all been part of some plan of yours!" she exclaimed accusingly. "Everything has been a farce to get to her! You believe she's the Dark Lord's successor, don't you?"

Lucius leaned forward, "Narcissa, the Dark Lord spared her for a reason." he began seriously. "You and I know he enjoyed killing the target's family first before turning on his victim. He never spared a single person except for this girl. _He spared her!_ He saw something powerful! There's no coincidence that she's a natural Legilimens and the most accomplished duelist of her age. The Potter boy could never be his successor, he was never meant to be any more than the Dark Lord's defeat for her ascension. She is meant to finish what the Dark Lord started!"

She sighed and shook her head at her husband's obsession, "How can you be so sure that he saw anything in her?" she asked calmly. "Why can't you accept that perhaps he simply forgot to kill her?"

"The Dark Lord didn't simply forget!" retorted Lucius impatiently. "_I know_ he spared her for a reason."

"How do you know?!" Narcissa demanded as she stood up suddenly. "You weren't there that night, Lucius! There could be countless reasons why he spared her!"

She could feel her desire to hex him rise as she watched her husband leaned back calmly and smile, "Didn't I just say that I instructed Draco to gain her trust?" he asked rhetorically. "On that end, our son has been more than successful."

Narcissa slowly sat back down as her husband's words sank in. This was all confirmed information that Draco had already extracted otherwise Lucius wouldn't be so confident. If the Dark Lord had spared the girl for a dark reason could this mean that she would grow up to be some sort of Dark...Queen? Was she meant to accomplish where the Dark Lord had failed?

As a Pureblood, the thought of purging the magical world of Mudbloods thrilled her but the memories of war filled her with fear and dread. She could clearly remember the nights Lucius was sent away on missions and her fear for his life each time he left. Sleep never came easy to her back then so she would stay up the entire night and sometimes past dawn awaiting her husband's return.

On one terrible occasion, shortly after Draco's first birthday, Severus had returned carrying an unconscious and bloody Lucius after a terrible and deadly run-in with the Order. Instantly, she had feared the worse but luckily his injuries hadn't extended beyond the surface, still, she feared that if the war continued her son would soon be left without a father.

Bellatrix then came into mind as did her dangerous and insane infatuation with the Dark Lord which had ultimately been her downfall tearing her once-proud family apart. When the Dark Lord had been defeated by Potter Narcissa had expressed disappointment and outraged as expected of her to their inner circle but deep down she had been secretly relieved for her family's safety although that was secret she would carry to her grave.

"We have a good life," she simply said.

Her husband nodded understanding her unspoken concerns but nonetheless determined for her to see his reasoning. "Do you want Mudblood filth to continue and infiltrate our world?" he asked as he leaned in to grab her hands. "Do you want to continue and stand by as they infect wizarding blood and bring in their poisons? This is what we've been fighting for, what our parents only spoke and dreamed of! The ultimate rise to power of our kind. This girl is our answer! Think about it, my love, brother against sister, it's almost poetic. She just needs a small push in the right direction and Draco will ensure that."

Narcissa looked deep into her husband's eyes, "If Draco gets hurt I will hold you responsible."

.

Isabella watched her daughter and her new friends down below at the pool, quietly marveling at her happiness as she had never seen Rose so at ease with others. She knew she should feel ecstatic to finally see Rose fit in with kids her age yet the witch could not ignore the growing worry inside of her. "Perhaps moving was a bad idea," she said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" came Rodrigo's voice from behind her.

She turned sharply to face her husband who sat leaning forward on the bed, "This is not how Rosie acts!"

"Mi amor, she's a teenager," he reasoned. "This is the first time she's had friends since we've had her if anything this behavior is long overdue."

Isabella shook her head, "This world, these people...they could be affecting her! What if she regresses?"

"Cariño," Rodrigo said as he stood to walk over to his wife and place his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "It's been years since she's had an episode or heard voices."

"_Voice._" Isabella corrected. "She only heard one voice. The little boy."

Immediately the witch felt a chilling sensation run down her spine as she recalled the memories of their daughter when she had first arrived at their home. After several long months of silence and awkwardness, Rose slowly began adjusting to her new surroundings enough to speak, eat, and play. They had been delighted to see this progress however, one day Isabella had discovered the small girl speaking to herself or rather to someone. She remembered walking into the playroom to find Rose sitting on the floor with two teacups, one placed in front of her and one across. However, there were no stuffed animals or dolls placed in the empty spot so Isabella had asked who she had been speaking to.

_"The little boy with black hair." Rose had replied pointing to the empty air across from her. "He's my friend, he came with me from home."_

Isabella played along convinced that the little girl was simply using her imagination to create a playmate as was often the case with an only child. However, when she had asked the little boy's name, Rose replied, _"I don't know it. He won't tell me. But he tells me to be polite and to speak and to eat dinner so you and Mr. Vega can be happy."_

_"That's nice of him," she had said. "What else does he tell you?"_

_"Lots of things." the little girl had replied. "But sometimes he gets really angry especially when I cry or when I don't do the things he wants me to do or when I don't say the things he wants me to say."_

There were no words to describe the chilling sensation she had felt run down her spine and spread throughout her limbs at her words. She had ordered herself to remain calm.

_"What things does he want you to do or say?" she asked, careful to sound casual._

It was that moment where the most curious and alarming thing had happened. Little Rose had shifted her gaze so that she was looking directly at the empty space across from her. Isabella could recall how her heart had raced at the empty, dead stare, and the silence that followed. It was as if she was transfixed by someone else until finally, the little girl returned her eyes to the older witch and answered.

_"He tells me to be polite, speak, and to eat dinner so you and Mr. Vega can be happy. That's all."_

When Isabella had alarmingly described the incident to Rodrigo he had been quick to reassure her that it was simply an imaginary friend she would outgrow in time.

_"Besides," he had said. "It's not like this 'little boy' is telling her to hurt anyone."_

Shortly after Rose enrolled at the No-Maj preschool she magically attacked one of her classmates and it was then that they discovered the Legilimency. Shaken and frightened, Rose confessed that it had been the little boy who told her to keep her power hidden from them but, more gravely and to Isabella's horror, she also confessed that it had been him who told her how to use this power to hurt the No-Maj child.

Both of them had been terrified and enraged with the English Ministry as they now found themselves torn between contacting the British Magical Child Services to demand an explanation or protecting and keeping the child they had wanted for years. Their decision hadn't taken long. Isabella had waited far too long to be a mother, far too long to give it up.

She was hers.

That beautiful, little fair-skinned, red-head was her daughter.

She was meant to be her mother. Perhaps that was why, despite loving that dark red shade, she had permitted Rose to dye her hair black like her own. Isabella would never voice it although perhaps Rose already knew, how she would at times wonder what it would have been like to have a child that looked like herself and Rodrigo.

When they had married in their mid-twenties they immediately tried for a child but after fruitless attempts and unsuccessful fertility potions, spells, rituals and, even, No-Maj medicine they learned Isabella was infertile. She had sunk into a horrible depression after learning the painful truth so much so that she refused to visit her family in Colombia to avoid seeing her siblings and cousins with their own children. Then, almost a decade after their marriage, Rosie came into their lives after tragically losing her parents.

Her Rose. _Her Rosita_.

She worked so hard to win the little girl's love, trust, and affection each day after she arrived. It took almost a year until finally one night, after having comforted Rose from one of her nightmares, the little girl had timidly asked.

_"Can I call you mummy?"_

She was her mother. Rose Potter was her daughter and she would not abandon her!

Therefore after the attack, Rodrigo paid off the right MACUSA officials to maintain the case highly classified and away from the public eye. They quickly obtained legal permission to Obliviate the No-Majes involved and, after ensuring that the case would be permanently sealed, hired the best, private Psychiatric Healers to treat their little girl.

After explaining the incident to the Healers and disclosing what they knew about the imaginary little boy, Rose had been observed and interrogated by their team. They had taken her into another room while they waited in the head healer's office watching their little girl by means of an enchanted mirror. They saw as she was sat down at a table where several small toys and books were laid out. She was allowed leaf through the books while the Healers asked their question and their quills quickly jotted down each answer, each distraction and each sign of distress, excitement, or anger.

A few hours later, the Healers had explained that Rose was suffering from something called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It was a name given by No-Maj doctors to a mental illness caused by traumatic past events that affected the way a person behaves, reacts, and thinks. They had explained that the disorder was more commonly found and associated with military members and veterans but that a strong traumatic event, like the one Rose had gone through, was more than enough to constitute the diagnosis. No-Majes were still studying this disorder but the wizarding world had yet to open itself to mental illnesses therefore Isabella had been worried and scared at this discovery.

However, the Healers laid out a treatment plan to work with Rose and apply a rehabilitation technique modeled after the No-Maj findings on this condition. They went on to explain that the attack or "episode" had been a symptom of this illness caused by external triggers and since Rose had a magical ability these episodes had the possibility of turning fatal if she lost control.

As for the little boy with black hair, the Healers explained that it was most likely a manifestation of her brother, Harry. She was imagining him and even demonizing him as a way to cope with their separation. However, and this had been difficult for the Healer to explain, they had could not rule out another mental illness that when explained had plagued Isabella with fear: Psychosis.

Before deciding if the little boy was a manifestation of Harry or a severe and dangerous hallucination, the Healers needed to observe Rose more thoroughly and strongly recommended in-patient treatment.

Isabella had immediately refused. How dare they try to treat her daughter as if she was crazy? Rosita needed a mother now more than ever and deep down in her bones she knew Lily Potter would agree with her. The Healers had tried to dissuade her by daring to imply that she was not making the best decision for Rose.

_"She needs to be in a controlled and spell-warded environment, Mrs. Vega." one of them explained. "If she were to have one these episodes with you or anyone else they could turn deadly because of her magical ability. If we also ignore any potential signs of psychosis you are also risking her safety as well as your own!"_

Isabella wouldn't hear any of it and had firmly remarked that they would only agree to out-patient treatment then stormed out to collect her daughter before they could try to stop her.

However, it had been later that same day that Isabella questioned whether she had made the right decision when she, once again, heard little Rose talking to herself in the playroom.

_"They think I'm mad and dangerous because of you," she said to no one. There was silence as if she was receiving an answer then she spoke again._

_"Why did you make me hurt Jeffrey like that?"_

_Silence._

_"Yes."_

_Silence_

_"So what do I do now?"_

_Silence._

_"Okay, just don't leave me."_

Isabella had slowly walked away, silently tearing up for the doubt in her earlier actions began to stir. Perhaps she was not making the right decision for Rose's well-being. Perhaps the Healers were right. She had hated herself for thinking that but what she had overheard couldn't be ignored. There was something wrong with Rosie.

Reluctantly they set up a day to admit Rose within the week. They were working on how they would explain this to their daughter when she suddenly stopped seeing or speaking to the little boy!

When they had questioned her she simply replied that she was too old for imaginary friends and that she simply missed Harry. She apologized again for attacking her classmate explaining that she had lost her temper and control and that blaming an imaginary friend had been easier than admitting to it.

At first, they had questioned it, suspecting she had used her power to see into their minds but that couldn't be it, she had been so little, only five! There was no way she could have understood what was really going on.

Rose wasn't admitted and as time went by she settled comfortably into her new life without further episodes. The out-patient Healing sessions were a success and their suspicions were put to rest as no mention of the little boy was ever said again.

However, every now and again, when Rose was in deep thought, Isabella could swear she saw her look as if she was having an entire conversation inside her head.

"It's been years," repeated Rodrigo bringing Isabella back from her revelries. "Rosita is better. No little boy, no voices, no nightmares, and no episodes. Look at all she's done! She's a top student, one hell of a duelist and potion brewer!"

"And what do you think can happen to all that if these people come after her?" she asked softly. "She is a Potter to them. They have a history in this world. _Our_ Rosita has a history in this world!"

"Amor, Rosie's famous, and the press will always come after her. I really believe she's just being a teenager." Rodrigo once again reassured his wife. "Come on you remember what it was like at that age. All the changes in your body and curiosity." At this, he began to gently rub her arms as he brought her closer to him. He kissed her neck and said in a quiet, low voice, "Tell me again of your adventures at Castelobruxo, Senorita de la Corte?"

Isabella gave a small laugh, "Only if you remind me of your explorations at Ilvermorny." She then kissed her husband deeply as he brought her against him to deepen the kiss while leading them towards the bed which they fell upon. Their lips never parted as Rodrigo's hands traveled around his wife's body searching to free her of the summer dress and make love to her. His touch felt so good to her but her mind remained on her worries so she stopped and turned away. The situation at hand was too much to forget for Isabella so she gently pushed her husband off and sat upright. Rodrigo sighed, knowing what was distracting her and so he grabbed a hold of his wife's hands to reassure once again, "This is normal teenage behavior."

She looked into her husband's soft, brown eyes, "I think we should go home."

He sighed but gave a soft smile, "If that is what you think is best."

"I do," she stated without hesitation.

Rodrigo nodded and smiled sympathetically, "Rosita is not going to like this."

.

**LATE AFTERNOON**

"This is so unfair!" Rose exclaimed angrily after returning from the pool following their guests' departure. "We still have a few days left!"

"The press is having a field day because of the Skeeter woman's article," Rodrigo explained. "We've released a statement to keep things calm for now but it's easier for me to handle this if I am with my team."

_'Bullshit!'_ thought Rose unable to say that aloud.

_It is._

"You're doing this to punish me," she said instead.

"Actions do have consequences, Rose! Now due to those actions, I have to cut our vacation short to deal with this mess before another reporter dares to question my job as an ambassador and father!"

_You cannot argue against that._

"It's not fair," she repeated nonetheless. "I finally have friends and the whole world freaks out because I acted my age for two days!"

"You had no permission to go to that festival." Rodrigo reminded sharply. "I don't care if nothing happened. You had absolutely no permission being there yet you purposely ran off! I don't care how old you are, you will never, _ever_ break my rules like that again not while you live under my roof!"

It took Rose great control to refrain from pointing out that they were technically not under his roof or else risk angering him further.

"Rosie, whether you like it or not you are a public figure," Isabella explained sternly. "Everything you do will be judged and criticized by everyone, especially in this world. Besides this gives us time to think about and plan more important things."

"Like what?" Rose asked rather rudely.

"Like preparing for the school year, the OWLs, and spending time with us before you go," she listed as if it had been the most obvious answer. "We also have to plan your debutante party! Your birthday is less than three months away and you haven't picked out your options for your ceremony and evening gowns!"

'Oh, Merlin, no!" she groaned at the thought of the Latin American debutante tradition that she had witnessed each of her female cousins go once the age of fifteen was reached. It was a tradition similar to one celebrated by many Latin cultures but more archaic, elegant, and unnecessary. "Do I have to do that?"

Isabella frowned, "It's tradition!"

_'Your tradition!'_ Rose thought angrily itching to voice it as well.

_Don't say that!_

Rose listened but argued regardless, "I don't even have anyone to invite that's not my old team."

Isabella smiled, "What about Harry? And you just said you finally have friends." she reminded. "Why don't we invite all of them? It's only polite to return the favor after that fun little party you went to. Narcissa will surely know how to get in touch with their families."

Trust her mother to jump on the chance to meet her new classmates especially Marcus Flint who she felt strong apprehension, disdain, and suspicion towards. Sighing, Rose recognized her defeat in the matter, "Sounds great." she said flatly dreading the thought.

.

**EVENING**

At dinner, Rodrigo had announced their early departure to their hosts using the press damage-control explanation as to the sole reason for the urgency. The Malfoys had, of course, understood and had politely expressed regret for the turn of events. Across the table, Rose could sense guilt and embarrassment radiating from Draco although he held himself together not once betraying the stoic expression he adopted from Lucius. Regardless, he once again offered an apology to her parents which her father waved away.

"You can't keep apologizing forever, Draco." Rodrigo had reassured the young wizard. "What's done is done and now let's move past it."

_'Yea, right.'_ Rose had thought knowing well that her punishment was not done.

"It's such a pity, Rodrigo." Narcissa had commented although Rose could tell she was relieved at the news. "We had planned a night out this weekend at the most exclusive wizarding restaurant in the city. There's dancing, flamenco, wine, and exquisite food...such a pity really."

"It is," Isabella agreed from where she sat next to her husband, "You have all been such generous and gracious hosts. Please accept our invitation to Rose's debutante ball in the fall. It's similar to the debutante tradition you have here except, in our culture, we celebrate it when a witch turn fifteen. We would love to have you all as our most honored guests."

Rose tried not to groan out loud or show the dread and reluctance on her face at the prospect of having the Malfoys at that party.

Narcissa smiled at her mother, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

.

**NIGHT**

"Straight to sleep, senorita!" ordered Isabella to Rose once she finished packing the younger witch's clothing into the suitcase with a few flicks of her wand. "We're leaving right after breakfast tomorrow."

Rose sighed in annoyance as she climbed into bed and laid down still angry at the unfortunate change of plans. She felt the bed sink in as her mother sat down and ran a hand through her daughter's long hair before placing a kiss on her head. "Goodnight, mi amor."

"Goodnight." Rose huffed determined to give her parent's the cold shoulder. She could hear her mother mentally dismiss her tone as she was aware of her daughter's anger and disappointment but was resolved in her decision.

Once her mother had left for her own chambers, Rose looked up at the canopy overhead and sighed deeply.

What was wrong with her? She had made a complete mess of things! Her parents were right, she had behaved completely unlike herself!

_Isn't that what you wanted? _came the voice of her conscience._ To leave that shy, lonely girl in that other world you never belonged in and be seen as a strong force in this one where you rightfully belong_?

_'Yes, but I didn't want to be called a slut or risk losing my parent's trust or dad's job!' _Rose thought in response.

_Your parents will always have faith in you, as long as you say and do the right things. Now, you are a woman and if you are to be a force then you need to get used to being called that and much worse. And they will call you much worse after we're done with them! _

Rose subconsciously smiled at the thought of revenge against those that had wronged her family despite knowing deep down that it was morally wrong. It went ignored however as she was reminded of the article, the Slytherins, of her uncles and the new memory of the night she lost her parents.

_'You're right,'_ she thought to her conscience. "I had to change."

_And it was worth it, wasn't it? Didn't we have fun with Draco?_

At that Rose thought about the young blonde and his obvious crush that he tried to keep hidden although his actions and thoughts spoke for him. She would miss him and the freedom they had temporarily found together. Even though she would see him again at Hogwarts in a matter of days, she knew it would not be the same. There they will be surrounded by a hundred more Millicents, Cassandras, and Marcus' but more drastically, Harry will be there.

How will react Harry react to her friendship with Draco?

She didn't want to think about that but she did know that she did not want to waste her last night at the villa worrying about the unknown. If they were going to force her to leave the best vacation she had ever been on she would make sure it ended on a high note.

Mustering up her courage, Rose stood up from her bed, walked over to the door, and quietly stepped out into the empty, dark hallway. The door to her parent's bedroom was closed and she could not hear an audible or mental word so she quickly tip-toed her way downstairs to cross from the guest house into the main house. Using her power to navigate and to avoid running into her hosts or any of their servants, Rose made it onto the second floor and silently darted to Draco's closed door.

It was unlocked so she let herself into the dark bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. When she turned around the outline of Draco's bed and his body were visible against the balcony window which he faced.

She began moving towards the bed when he suddenly spoke without turning, "I don't need to be checked on or tucked in anymore, mother."

Holding in laughter, Rose smiled and jumped onto the bed without warning, "Oh, really? Guess I should leave then!"

Draco turned quickly and sat up, "Rose!" he quietly exclaimed. "Are you fucking mental?! Do you have any idea what they will do if they catch us?"

"No," she replied simply as moved to straddle his waist. "But I know what I want to do to you."

There was an instant sharp and sudden prod against her bottom which made her smirk with satisfaction at his blatant desire. However, his lingering fear was distracting and Rose wanted him completely at ease for what she had in mind.

Pulling her camisole overhead to reveal her breasts, Rose leaned down to kiss Draco on the mouth feeling him respond as his hands wrapped around her waist sending goosebumps throughout her skin. He groaned as she rubbed herself against his erection which encouraged her to softly bite down on his bottom lip and gently tug before letting go. Rose looked down at him and briefly admired how beautiful he looked, framed by her long, dark hair, flushed, and full of raging desire. She moved to plant small kisses along his face, following his jawline to that special spot on his neck she had discovered before moving down his bare chest, stomach, and ending just over the waistband of his silk shorts.

Draco was breathing fast now with excitement and arousal and in his thoughts, he could not hide all the things he wanted to do to her. There was one in particular that he was hopeful for but doubtful that it would happen. However, unknown to him, it was exactly what Rose had in mind.

Briefly, she remembered how Marcus had teased him about his lack of experience and Draco's own embarrassment at the matter. Smirking in amusement, Rose looked up at Draco and saw the confusion in his face as he waited for her lead so she smirked once more than allowed the lust to overtake her. She tugged down on the waistband of his shorts and he quickly helped her pull the garment down to free his erect member.

There was no way she couldn't stare at it before initiating anything. She had never seen one up close and was unsure of what to think. She knew people made a point to emphasize the importance of size and in that case, Draco looked as if he had no reason to worry. He was not huge but he also did not lack length or girth, however, it was still strange looking.

_Don't just stare at it._

She glanced at Draco and saw that his eyes were fully fixed on her and in his thoughts he was confused and nervous that she found him inadequate.

At the latter, Rose gave a small chuckle before wrapping her hand around his shaft instantly causing him to groan as he prepared himself for what he thought was a handjob.

_Let him think that._ Her conscience instructed as she began stroking him gently slowly increasing her speed as he became comfortable.

Draco let out a low moan as he rested his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes savoring the wonderful feeling Rose was giving him. She waited until he was lost in her rhythmic stroking before mustering up the courage to run her tongue along the tip sending a million pleasurable sensations throughout his body all at once. Draco gasped at the new and electrifying touch, slightly arching his back before looking down at her with disbelief and amazement.

_'Are you sure?'_ he mentally inquired ever the gentleman.

Rose did not bother to reply as the sight of his reaction fueled her with a new wave of power and satisfaction. She threw a mischievous smirk at him before running her tongue along his length which once again made him gasp and moan in pleasure and she could feel her own arousal between her legs. Carefully, she placed him in her mouth mindfully avoiding grazing him with her teeth. She could only comfortably take him a little more than halfway so she stopped and moved back up his length repeating the movement over and over again.

In his mind, Draco could not believe what was happening. He wanted to savor every moment of it so he rested his head back and allowed himself to succumb to the bliss.

It wasn't as bad, gross, or difficult as Rose had imagined when she first discovered what blowjobs were from the girls she shared a dorm with. In fact, she was enjoying it and the sight and sounds coming from Draco.

_It's all power play. We've been over this. _Her conscience reminded. _You can bend them to your will by making them feel good and important. You're a beautiful and famous girl, Rose. Beauty and fame are forms of power too. Make them addicted to you. Now run your tongue in small circles along his tip._

She did as she was told although another part of her felt sick at the words she had just heard inside her head. However, they were her own thoughts so she ignored it and focused on the mesmerizing result of her action as Draco moaned with pure ecstasy while forcing himself to hold on.

_Now take him fully into your mouth._

She hesitated but once again obeyed forcing herself down his entire length instantly blurring her vision as her eyes began to water. It felt like she was going to be sick and when she felt his tip touch the back of her throat she emitted a strange sound as she choked. Thankfully, it had been too much for Draco, he groaned loudly as he came hard, once again magically shaking the bed frame only significantly harder than the previous times.

_Don't spit it out._

Rose listened instinctively having been taken by surprise by the warm liquid that now filled her mouth.

_Swallow! _

She did without question ignoring the tasteless but nonetheless unpleasant sensation, however, Draco had been watching the entire time so she met his gaze as he propped himself on his elbows. His breathing was hard, his cheeks were flushed pink and his hair sweaty and tousled.

Rose smiled at the sight of him and climbed over to place a kiss on his forehead before allowing him to wrap his arms around her torso as he sat up to hold her close. Instinctively, she placed her arms around him burying her face into his shoulder and taking in the wonderful feeling of his warm, smooth skin against her own.

A few minutes passed in silence, Rose tried her best to ignore Draco's thoughts or else spoil the serenity of the moment, however, she could not help but feel satisfied as his thoughts held nothing but admiration and fascination toward her. Finally, the two looked at each other and she silently admired his beauty enhanced by post-climatic bliss and the summer moonlight. They smiled softly at each other before Draco willingly communicated one thought:

_ 'This has been the best summer ever!'_

.

**EARLY MORNING**

It was early dawn when Rose awoke after having fallen asleep while cuddling with Draco, she had meant to only close her eyes for a few minutes before taking off but had greatly underestimated how tired she was from a very turbulent and exciting day. Quickly and quietly, she slipped free of his embrace, careful to not wake him, and walked out into the silent, semi-dark hallway.

She checked for any audible sounds and thoughts before carefully stepping out and turning to close the bedroom door gently behind her. When it shut silently she released the handle and turned to make her way back to the guest house. However, upon turning she found herself in front of Lucius Malfoy who was now standing before her in his black silk pajamas and robe looking at her with a raised eyebrow and that devilish smirk.

Her heart dropped with fear at the realization that she had been caught by none other than her host who happened to be her father colleague, a former Death Eather, and the most unnerving and intimating man she had ever met.

The fear must have been shown on her face as his smirk grew in a knowing and malevolent way.

S_tand your ground. _Rose's conscience reaffirmed.

"Miss Potter!" he said quietly feigning shock. "May I ask what you are doing leaving my son's bedroom at this hour?"

Her mind raced for a believable explanation that would not incriminate either her or Draco but nothing came to mind. She knew exactly what this looked like and it didn't help that in her own silk camisole and shorts she felt once again exposed and vulnerable. Instinctively, she crossed her arms over her chest to shield herself as she felt her nipples perk up from the mixture of fear and the cool dawn air.

"I...umm...I..was...uhh,'" she stuttered pathetically feeling her heartbeat furiously against her chest. Lucius wasn't an idiot, he knew why Rose was sneaking out of his son's room in the early hours of the morning. There was no point in lying to him. Her parents were going to kill her!

_You don't have to admit to anything either. _

When it became clear Rose had no answer Lucius broke the silence, "Come, Rose, I'll escort you back to your chambers." he said simply and calmly.

She followed him silently as they descended the stairs and crossed over to the guest house. He said nothing to her and Rose avoided looking at him focusing only on making it back to bedroom however, she had to know, "Are you going to tell my dad?"

The wizard chuckled softly as he continued walking, "Rose, my dear, it's only natural to want to explore at your age." he answered simply in a very understanding tone. "I would be lying if I said I didn't get into my own delightful mischief during my adolescence."

Rose was confused, she knew this wasn't a normal reaction from a parent who had just caught a girl sneaking out his son's bedroom but, then again, Mr. Malfoy was not normal. He was as intriguing as he was handsome and terrifying. If only he would let his mental guard down long enough for her to take a peek inside that mind she would be sure to find many interesting and implicating discoveries.

"So...are you going to tell him?" she asked insistingly.

He said nothing but continued escorting her silently which only worked to infuriate and worry Rose further.

_He's playing a game._ Her conscience reminded. _Keep yourself collected._

Finally, they reached Rose's bedroom door when he turned to her and finally spoke, "When I first heard of you, Rose, I imagined you'd be like your family...your _real _family." he explained pointedly, "Overtly courageous, bold, and, forgive me for my rashness, a bit self-righteous. But you are something else, something..._special_."

At the mention of her real parents and the way he spoke of them, Rose could feel sudden anger build up.

"You didn't like them, did you?" she demanded daringly. "My real family. You didn't care whether a Blood Traitor, a Mudblood, and their Half-Bred children lived or died that night. Were you eagerly waiting that night to hear about our deaths?"

Lucius stared down at her intently as her words took him by surprise and, in that state, his mental shield had faltered allowing a quick glimpse into that mind she had been eager to invade. There it was, the memory of that Halloween night and how Lucius had spent it at the manor with his fellow Death Eaters waiting for news from their Master. He must have not noticed how his initial surprise had effected his mental guard as he wondered whether she had used Legilimency in an undetectable way or if Draco had let secret information slip.

His thoughts were brief before he recollected himself once again, shielding his thoughts, "Does that frighten you?" he asked coldly.

_Intimidation is how he plays. Stand your ground!_

Rose listened to her inner voice, "No." she stated looking deep into those piercing, menacing eyes.

Lucius smirked arrogantly before leaning in which alarmed Rose, much to his delight and satisfaction, and whispered darkly into her ear, "Fear not, darling Rose, I won't harm you and tonight can be our little secret."

Rose could feel the goosebumps run down her limbs, her heart racing, and a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach at the close proximity and the feeling of his breath against her skin. However, nothing could have prepared her for what he did next.

Tenderly, he placed a chaste kiss inches away from the corner of Rose's lips sending a cold shiver down her spine. His lips lingered on her skin for a few moments before pulling away.

"Sleep well, Rose."

_AN: Well, there it is. Those thoughts and inner dialog inside of Rose's head is a voice that is constantly communicating with her. I can't imagine what it's like watching one's parents be murdered much less being ripped away from your remaining family and sent away to an unfamiliar country with strangers. There's no way that wouldn't seriously affect a child and that's why I am writing Rose as someone who suffers from mental illnesses specifically PTSD. This voice will be playing a bigger part as the story progresses. II hope you guys enjoyed!_


	12. We Were Wrong

**AUGUST 28TH, 1993 - WILTSHIRE, ENGLAND - MALFOY MANOR - EARLY AFTERNOON**

The gravel crunched loudly beneath Severus' feet as he walked briskly towards the imposing, dark manor that starkly contrasted against the sunny, grassy fields of Wiltshire. As he passed right through the iron gates that had long ago been charmed to allow him entry without prior clearance he was reminded of a time when this house had been the center of his world. It was a time back when the Dark Lord's presence in one's home had been the highest honor. Severus had been young, foolish, and overly ambitious so he would come to this house in search of becoming someone of importance, influence, and power. He had tasted it briefly and it had left him yearning for more until his own greed and insatiable hunger cost him everything he ever loved.

The manor was now a reminder of that and although he had long learned to ignore it as his relation with the Malfoy family remained strong even after the Dark Lord's downfall. However, Severus hoped that that same strength was enough to keep him from setting one of Lucius' beloved peacocks on fire in retaliation to whatever sick scheme he had orchestrated.

The photographs of Lily's daughter had appeared in every single wizarding publication rapidly becoming the subject of all discussions. Everywhere he went all everyone spoke about was Rose Potter and her 'wild summer holiday'. Even the wizarding wireless stations spent air time discussing, dissecting, defending, and criticizing the girl, her new hair color, the adoptive parents, and their holiday with the Malfoys. It sickened Severus to witnessed how engrossed the public could be with a child celebrity; one could almost forget that there was a mass murderer on the loose.

He took no part in these discussions obviously nor indulged in what the press and media were reporting but he could not deny that when he had seen Rose and Marcus Flint on the front of the _Daily Prophet_ he had wanted to break something, anything, preferably Marcus' head. He had tried not to look at her barely-clothed body as the photograph danced and moved sensually against the little shit stain that was Flint. The disgusting boy's photograph had smugly snaked his slimy hands around the girl's bare stomach pulling her closer to his bare chest. He had felt an inexplicable spark of rage in the pit of his stomach that he dared not acknowledge ever.

However, the sickening sensation he received as he had watched the girl dance and move in swimwear that was entirely inappropriate for her age had been impossible to ignore. The resemblance to Lily was so great that it turned his stomach to see her in such an intoxicated state and surrounded by the children whose parents had fought and plotted against her own. There was no doubt that the girl had been drunk as evident by the disheveled picture taken at a marina. After all, Severus knew what inebriation looked like better than anyone and he also knew his students, especially the wealthy ones from Pureblood families, and the debauchery they got up to. Their parents knew too or had an idea of it but they were no better than their own children. In fact, they were worse. Mistresses, affairs, bastard children, blackmail, corruption, bribery, and murder were just a few commonalities that ran among the Pureblood high society however, those matters were ignored and never discussed or else risk their family's reputation.

And Lily's daughter had been placed among them and clearly had not had the same experience interacting with the Slytherins as her brother. This had certainly but the girl's character into perspective. She may favor his Lily in appearance but it was evident that she is as dim, reckless, attention-seeking, privileged, and entitled as her father and brother. Still, he worried despite his best efforts against it. Malfoys, Rosiers, Notts, Bulstrodes, and Flints, they all were prejudiced if not openly than among themselves. Severus had belonged to their inner circle long enough to know who they really were behind closed doors. Warrington, Zabini, and Pucey were no better. He wouldn't doubt if they had all sent their own children to spy on the Potter girl in their stead.

How could the adoptive father be such a fool?

How could Dumbledore have allowed this? One word from him and the girl would have remained in Ilvermorny and away from the dangers of this world.

Dumbledore had set this disastrous course into action and Severus needed to be prepared to navigate through it with as little involvement as possible. He refused to be part of this Potter reunion. The boy was his only responsibility. Let Dumbledore deal with the repercussions of his ill-thought decisions to appease the ambassador. He was a fool to think he was the only player skilled at this game of power.

Lucius was up to something that seemingly involved a handful of the Sacred-Twenty-Eight and as much as he would enjoy interrogating the wizard on whatever twisted scheme he had set in play, Severus preferred to not think, speak or inquire about anything related to the girl. The boy was his only responsibility, he reminded himself, and he would not be roped into caring for Potter's other child. Today he was at the manor on business he reminded himself as his long fingers gripped the wooden box containing a fresh batch of the Dreamless Sleep for his most generous customer.

Well, his _only_ customer to be exact. He would never spend his limited free time brewing potions for anyone else.

The house-elf, Tilly, opened the front door for him as soon as he neared it, having been informed of his presence upon him entering the enchanted and spell-warded grounds. The young elf looked miserable, Severus noted as he slung off his long, black cloak, and laid it over the elf's awaiting outstretched arms that were poorly bandaged revealing small bruises and cuts. The rest of the elf did not look any better, its ears sported fresh welts that looked like marks from an oven door.

Severus wanted to sneer at the pathetic creature but held back, "Where's Lucius?" he asked instead rather harshly.

"Master left for the Ministry this morning." explained the elf meekly while avoiding eye contact with the wizard.

That was strange as it was Saturday, whatever had drawn Lucius to the Ministry must have been urgent and greatly important.

"And Narcissa?"

"Mistress is taking tea on the veranda on the south terrace."

Without further word or invitation, Severus crossed the foyer and made his way to the southeast side of the manor, passing sleeping portraits of past Malfoys before entering the tea room. He instantly spotted Narcissa seated outside looking over the luscious gardens before her. Despite having her back toward him, Severus could see the tension in her shoulders and posture. He had no doubt that whatever was troubling was directly related to the article.

However, he didn't want to think of Rose and Draco together either and he hoped they could avoid the topic completely so he forced all thought of Rose Potter out of his mind. He was only here to deliver the potions today!

"Severus, dear," Narcissa said fondly as his distinguishable shadow cast over her. She turned, looking genuinely happy to see him, "Why, my love, we've had such a lovely and hot summer yet you look as ghostly as ever!"

He set down the wooden box carefully upon the white, wrought-iron table wondering when was the last time Narcissa had actually allowed the sun rays to come in contact with her own pale complexion in fear of wrinkles and blemishes. "I spend most of my days in a dungeon."

Narcissa smiled softly, "Don't you grow tired of that place? Surely you must enjoy your home over the summer."

"It's easier when the castle is empty," he replied before adding to sound less pathetic. "Having access to Sprout's greenhouses is also beneficial for my practice."

She gave a weak smile before inviting him to sit with her. Once he took his seat, the witch looked out into the blooming garden that rippled with the breezy summer wind and gave a sigh. "Do you wish summer lasted forever, my love?" she asked.

"I do," she said not waiting for an answer and with clear sadness in her tone.

Severus had been close friends with Narcissa long enough to know she was dreading Draco's incoming departure. It had always been hard for her to be away from her son, especially as an infant, regardless if it was to simply step out for a few hours or even to leave him in Severus' care. She was an overprotective mother who spoiled and adored her son with such fervor and with Lucius being gone most of the time, and a large manor with only servants for company, he imagined Draco's absence was much harder on her.

Now that Severus thought of the young Malfoy, he was surprised to not find the boy zooming across the sunny clear skies on his broomstick on what was surely, if not, the last warm day of the year.

"Is Draco home?" he inquired.

Narcissa's face slightly fell upon mention of her son, "He hardly leaves his room since we've returned."

It certainly wasn't a mystery to guess what Draco was very likely doing in the privacy of his room. He was a teenager now and Severus could still recall the urges that plagued a thirteen-year-old boy. Severus, himself, had spent half the summer before his third-year with Lily and the other half locked in the safety of his small, dingy room fantasizing about Lily.

However, his home circumstances had been vastly different from Narcissa's son. This behavior was unlike Draco, who his entire life had been a very energetic and social boy, unlike young Severus. Something was causing this and deep down he knew this something was a certain someone.

He had seen the pictures of Draco and the girl to know about their rumored 'involvement.' The word felt strange when referring to Lily's daughter and Lucius' son however the evidence had been in the pictures. It had been disturbingly strange to see Lily's young face smile, laugh, and hold hands with a Malfoy especially with one who looked like an exact replica of Lucius at that age. He tried not to picture them together particularly how they had been described as witnessed by his students. Severus was not one to hold any truth in celebrity gossip but Draco's change in behavior and Narcissa's downhearted demeanor told him that perhaps there was some validation to it.

"Is everything alright?" he felt compelled to ask or risk Narcissa finding him inconsiderate. He hoped against his better judgment that whatever was bothering Narcissa had nothing to do with the girl

She turned to look at him, "We were wrong, my love." she said factly. "We were wrong about Rose Potter."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked before he could stop himself.

"She's nothing like her mother or Potter or even the Vegas," she explained. "She's...different." Her beautiful features then contorted into a scowl, "Draco is completely smitten with the little, lying, whore!" she spat out venomously.

Severus tried his best to hide the surprise in his face at Narcissa's words, after all, she was not one to resort to obscenities.

It seemed there would be no avoiding the topic so he inwardly cursed his luck before continuing the conversation.

"Does this have anything to do with what was printed in the papers?" Dear Salazar, did he loathe himself for even uttering the sentence. He mentally prepared his neutral reaction for whatever answer she gave, determined to only care for Narcissa's sake.

"They had no permission being at that festival!" Narcissa revealed sharply. "That statement the Ambassador's office released is nothing but dragon shit!" She cursed once more taking him, for the second time, by surprise. "Potter forced Draco into her little, adventure escape plan. She's a terrible influence! I doubt she was even sick on board that yacht. You saw those ghastly pictures and the way she danced with the Flint boy! Merlin knows what she did with my son while we were away. He's distant, secretive, and distracted. I've tried to talk to him but he insists he's fine as if a mother couldn't tell!"

Severus took in all this information attempting to make some sense of it. So the girl was just like her family, fancying herself above the rules set by others, that was certainly no revelation. As for Draco, it was obvious the boy was harboring a crush on the girl and how could he not? The girl had given him every reason to become infatuated with her; looks, wealth, fame, and intrepidness.

_'She's just like her disgusting father!'_ His mind screamed.

He cleared his throat for what he was about to say, "Narcissa, Draco's a teenager now and Miss Potter is rich, famous and... attractive for boys her age," he explained calmly. "I witness this frequently at Hogwarts. It's simply a crush that will run its course."

Narcissa shook her head, "I can sniff a manipulator when I see one." she stated. "There's something else about her, something...dark. It's not obvious but it's there deep within that innocent face that has the entire wizarding world fooled."

It greatly concerned him that Narcissa was speaking this way when she was always reasonable and level-headed. Severus reminded himself that when it came to Draco, however, Narcissa could be overprotective, ruthless, and erratic and, therefore, would villainize any girl who her son took an interest in. He didn't judge her for it for he knew the reason behind her devotion to her son. Draco had been her only successful pregnancy following three miscarriages. He remembered how before his conception, he had brewed strong fertility potions to aid her. Finally, at twenty-five, which in Pureblood society was considered old for bearing a firstborn, Draco came into the world.

"She's a Legilmens, you know?" said Narcissa bringing him back from his thoughts. "A natural-born one."

This revelation was new to him but he was grateful, nonetheless, to know this ahead of time. Had Dumbledore known this and if so, why hadn't he mentioned it? He wondered briefly if Lily had known about her daughter's magical ability until he recalled the two encounters he had with the girl years ago. It all made sense now; the way the little toddler had seemed to know he had been following her down the hospital corridor, how she had lifted her arms almost as if knowing that he meant to pick her up and how, on that terrible night, she had felt his pain. Silently, he hoped his spell had been stronger than the girl's Legilimency but there was no knowing, not until he saw her.

"Do you think natural Legilimens have the ability to not only access the mind but also control it?" Narcissa asked.

He was unsure what to say as he thought about what Narcissa was implying. Truthfully, studies on natural Legilimency were scarce because of ethical reasons so little was known about its full strength and potential. It was theorized that natural Legilimency had great power over the mind although the extent of it was unknown however, Severus had seen advanced Legilimency during his time with the Dark Lord. He remembered the many ways his old Master had used it to psychologically manipulate and torture his victims and the Dark Lord was no natural-born Legilimens. Of course, he was not going to share this with Narcissa for it would only work to alarm her further.

"I wouldn't worry for Draco," he offered calmly. "Once at Hogwarts, Miss Potter will have many desperate suitors lining up for her attention, especially those dunderheads from her future House. I doubt she will give a third-year Slytherin any mind."

Narcissa smiled weakly at him and reach over for his hand, "Do be careful, my love. That girl is anything but predictable."

.

Severus left the tea room now carrying a velvet pouch filled with galleons in his pocket and as he turned into the east gallery to make his way out of the manor he felt the growing concern creep throughout his body. Narcissa's behavior had alarmed him but he had kept his composure deciding in the end that she must be acting as any mother would. His closest friend had a habit of spoiling and coddling Draco.

He was her little boy and she protected and loved him fiercely, therefore, it was only reasonable that she overreacts and even villainize any girl who would dare get too close to her darling boy. If she only knew how not-so-innocent Draco actually was.

"Ah, Severus!" came a drawl from behind him as he passed Lucius' study.

He stopped and turned to find him standing outside of the room looking entirely too smug and regal.

"Lucius," he said politely acknowledging his old comrade.

He smirked, "Do come in," he said beckoning Severus with a hand as he entered the study.

Severus obliged only out of courtesy harboring no desire to entertain Lucius today for there was too much on his mind.

"Come to call on the lady of the manor?" Lucius asked as they stepped into the room.

Severus nodded as he walked over to the armchair stationed in front of the large mahogany desk, "She required a new stock of Dreamless Sleep Potions," he explained.

Lucius chuckled softly, "My dear wife does require uninterrupted sleep these days. Whiskey?" he offered although the crystal bottle containing the amber liquid began to pour itself into two glasses immediately. Once filled the glass shot and landed gracefully on the desk and the other shot towards Severus, who caught it before it could collide with his chest.

"Thank you," he said although he had no intention of drinking so early in the day. "I was told you had business at the Ministry today?"

"I did," Lucius answered as he lowered himself onto his armchairs and brought out an expensive cigar from a drawer, lighting it nonverbally before taking a large inhale and exhaling. "Such exciting and busy times at the Ministry these days. With the dementors moving to Hogwarts, Black's break out, and the Potters' behavior there has been much to do. Surely, you've heard of the boy's incident involving his Muggle aunt and saw Miss Potter's holiday photographs. Fudge and Dumbledore came to the boy's rescue, of course. The ambassador, however, is having quite the time clearing his daughter's little hiccup but what a vivacious girl she is!" he said chuckling richly as he took a drink of whiskey.

Severus by now had lost count of how many times he had cursed his luck that month, it was clear there would be no avoiding the topic of the girl. She was her father's daughter and thrice the celebrity her brother was merely due to her gender, wealth, and looks; no doubt her repulsive father would be proud were he alive. The thoughts turned his stomach and he felt a hatred creep inside him at the thought of Rose Potter, the only personal satisfaction he received from any of this was knowing that the company she kept and situations the girl had placed herself into would have driven her real father mad with rage. No doubt her brother had been upset about the pictures taken of his dear sister hand-in-hand with his school rival which also pleased Severus to know.

"Narcissa seems to think much less fondly of her," he replied taking a drink of the whiskey, finally resolved in playing Lucius' game by being one-step ahead.

"Does she?" Lucius asked amused although he did not look surprised, "I found her to be quite delightful."

"Really?" retorted Severus flatly. "I would think you'd find her a bad influence on Draco. After all, a _muggle_ festival?" he pointed out. "Don't tell me you've suddenly had a change of heart towards the Muggles, what would old Abraxas say?"

Lucius chuckled richly, "Perhaps that some actions, although questionable, are for _the greater good_."

Severus raised an eyebrow and nodded at Lucius' particular use of Grindelwald's slogan, "And what '_greater good'_ did Draco accomplish?" he asked.

The blond wizard smirked, "My son is close friends with a Potter," he remarked rather satisfactory. "And in my opinion, the only Potter worth a damn."

"So this has all been for Draco's sake and his public image?"

"Partially," replied Lucius slyly as he continued to work his way down the cigar. "It certainly doesn't hurt to have the ambassador's friendship either. There's been so much debate at the Ministry on how to proceed with the capture and arrests of these drug smugglers. Some feel our government should stick to standard smuggling charges as if they were just bringing in dragon eggs; others, however, feel the gravity of these filthy Muggle drugs deserves more _severe_ proceedings."

"I'm sure with the ambassador's stance on the issue you are confident that he, along with MACUSA, will support the latter regardless of what _severe_ entails?" said Severus already imagining what sorts of torturous treatments and brutal sentencing the secretly anti-Muggle government officials could come up with.

"Now, Severus, think of the children," said Lucius amusingly. "Think of our sweet Rose Potter, such a young and talented girl. I'm sure the ambassador will support whatever protects his daughter the most particularly after that little yacht party. Such a scandal, however, it only goes to show that a darling girl like Rose could also fall prey to these Muggle poisons."

The sly and knowing look Lucius gave him only worked to confirm the mysterious plans that Severus had been unraveling. It all made sense, the pictures had been set up to capture the girl in those specific situations. Garrett Flint must have volunteered his luxury yacht and instructed his repulsive son to get the girl drunk and in a compromising situation knowing that the press would be nearby. Severus remembered back on the night he and Narcissa had come across Elsa, a well-known member of the press, and the manner in which his friend "let it slip" regarding their holiday with the Vegas.

It had never been a slip of the tongue, they were all in on Lucius' plan even Draco. Was the objective to bend the ambassador to their anti-Muggle laws or else he risks a personal scandal? Was it to destroy the image of the Potters and form a division between brother and sister? Or both?

Severus needed to know as it could possibly involve the boy but he needed a strategy to get Lucius to indulge his full plan in hopes that he could convince the man to lose interest; at least where the Potters were concerned.

"The Potters fall prey to all manner of things particularly to themselves," answered Severus. "I hardly think the girl has any more sense than her brother or father combined. Truthfully, I am rather alarmed at how much a teenage girl occupies your thoughts and intentions. Perhaps Narcissa should have cause to be concerned."

Lucius laughed heartedly behind a cloud of smoke, "Don't speak too soon, my friend," he warned as he brought the whiskey to his lips. "Soon you'll see for yourself how impossible it is to ignore your new pupil." he laughed once more before adding. "What a fascinating creature she is! Rather naughty as well."

He was baiting him, Severus could tell, he wanted him to inquire about the girl. After all, Lucius had been there when Severus had arrived at Hogwarts, he had witnessed his friendship with Lily and, as his Prefect and eventual Head Boy, had repeatedly advised his young housemate to sever ties with his Muggle-born friend. When they had reunited at the end of Severus' seventh-year, Lucius had been glad to learn of their fall out and when she died he had taken him to the gentleman's club as consolation as if that was all that Lily had ever meant to him.

"Unlike yourself, my friend, I have no care for the life of a silly girl," he remarked coolly. "Regardless of how 'delightful', 'fascinating', or 'vivacious' she might be."

"Don't tell me she does she not occupy your mind as well?" Lucius answered back raising an eyebrow in inquiry. "She looks so much like her mother, doesn't she? What was her name? Ah, yes, Lily."

Severus said nothing.

"Lily...Rose," Lucius mused. "Two flowers, both beautiful yet so different. Red and white. One can stand for innocence, purity, and goodness while the other often represents love, passion, rage, and power. A rose also has thorns, why I cannot think of a more fitting name."

He could feel his skin crawling. Lucius had brought him to toy with him for his own amusement and Severus had enough, he wasn't a fucking underclassman anymore to be taunted and intimidated. He certainly wasn't required to listen to any more nonsense for Lucius' sick entertainment, he would have to wait to get the truth out of him for now.

"Do you plan on making a point with this or shall I leave you to your disturbed musings."

Lucius laughed and held up his glass, "To you my friend. You're in for quite the delightful treat."

.

**LONDON, ENGLAND - DIAGON ALLEY - EVENING**

A rat scurried across the alley and a loud bang echoed along the empty, dim alley as rubbish spilled out of several overturn bins behind the Magical Menagerie. The loud disruption had alarmed the shop keeper who came out with her wand ready to investigate but only to find a large and severely malnourished black dog searching desperately through the piles of garbage for food.

The pitiful sight had pulled at shop keeper's heartstrings and so she brought out a large raw steak for the poor creature. She watched the dog devour the meat while she waved her wand to clean up the rubbish littered on the alley floor.

"Don't go making a mess for me now," said the shop keeper sternly before retreating into the shop.

Sirius watched as the door closed behind the woman wishing she would have brought more than one steak or even some table scraps for him but he couldn't complain, at least he had something other than garbage in his stomach tonight.

If only his dear ol' mum could see him now. No doubt the knowledge of him reduced to picking his food from rubbish bins would have delighted her but Sirius couldn't dwell on his fortune. He had a mission, he had to protect Harry and Rose from Peter and most importantly, he had to expose him.

For twelve years, Sirius had lived without any hope of ever stepping foot out of Azkaban. For twelve years, he lived believing that Peter had killed himself that night when he set off that deadly Blasting Curse thereby obliterating Sirius of any possibility to prove his innocence. That was until he had recognized the traitor, disguised in Animagus form, on the _Daily Prophet_ last month.

He should have known the bastard was too much of a coward to actually kill himself. Instead, he had chosen to live as a rat, hiding behind a wizarding family as a pet to their children. Children who attended Hogwarts with Harry, who was soon to be joined by Rose.

Sirius instinctively growled at the thought.

He had lost everything because of Peter; his best friend, his family, Marlene, and his life, name, and freedom. However, fate had presented him with a chance to clear his name and avenge James and Lily, now there was a chance at a family with Harry and Rose.

Sirius was aware of their own family and guardians but he was their godfather after all. To hell with anyone who dare think he had no legal right to those kids. He had loved them from the minute they were placed in his arms as infants being only hours old and his only wish was to get them back.

By clearing his name he could finally tell them that as well as how proud he was of both of them. He had heard all about Harry's brilliant Quidditch talent and had tried his best to keep up with Youth Dueling Championship from the occasional newspapers he was given by the wizard guards. It was like they had each inherited one of James' skills, only they were better than their old man.

Harry's picture had never been printed in papers, his first glimpse of his godson had been a few nights ago when he left his aunt's house and he had been taken back by his strong resemblance to James. Rosie, however, had been featured in the papers several times. He smiled to himself recalling the happiness he had felt seeing his goddaughter on the _Daily Prophet_ during the Championship even more so when she had placed second. Prongs would have been proud!

That happiness had helped maintain his remaining sanity, his innocence alone had been enough for many years but as time went on Sirius had accepted his fate and had even welcomed death or insanity as an escape. He had sunk into a depression accepting that he would die in Azkaban after all even Dumbledore had believed him guilty and in a way he was. It was him who had suggested Peter be made Secret-Keeper so while he had not betrayed his friends he did have an indirect hand in their deaths.

So Sirius had accepted his life sentence and with it came a sort of numbing peace where he simply awaited death. Yet when he had seen Rosie in the paper for the first time the happiness he had felt toward had been a revitalizing force!

She had grown so much and was as beautiful as Lily had been. She looked so much like her too and Sirius was sure she was beating back boys left and right. Despite his new happiness, his heart ached at having missed out on her life. After being forced to give her witness testimony, which had been ignored by those Ministry fuckers, Sirius had had no contact with his goddaughter. The last he had heard of her had been from a Hit wizard shortly after his sentencing.

_"You're going to rot in this cell, Black." the wizard had gleefully taunted through the bars. "Serves you right, betraying the Potters and kidnapping their daughter, you sick, perverted fuck. You like little girls, Black? Thought you'd have your way with her? Or were you going to hand her over to your Death Eater pals? Good thing she's now far away from here, got adopted by a nice, fancy American family. She won't be coming back to this country ever again."_

He had cried in his cell that night knowing he had lost Rosie however he had found some solace in imagining the bright and rich childhood this American family could provide for his goddaughter. Whereas, even if he escaped and went after her, he would forever be a criminal wherever he stepped foot.

Rosie deserved better than that.

Often nights, he had wondered what kind of person Rosie was growing up to be. She had been such a daring, curious yet sweet, and an unbelievably kind little child. Now she was a teenage girl who had spent the majority of her life in America. He wondered how she sounded now with that funny American accent. She was an Ilvermorny student of House Thunderbird and a Dueling Championship finalist! Did she ever think of him and if she did, what were her thoughts and feelings? Did she believe him guilty like those Ministry bastards had insisted? Could she forgive him for endangering her life that night? Could she forgive him for not keeping his word to her?

These were questions he had accepted never to receive answers to because Rosie would never return home but as fate had it he had been wrong. Rosie was back now, she was going to Hogwarts and she and Harry would be reunited again!

There was a sudden gust of strong wind that blew over discarded rubbish and loose newspaper across the alley floor where Sirius sat. He looked down at his front paws as a loose front page of the _Prophet_ landed in front of him. He growled with displeasure as he read the pairing headline.

**SWEETHEART OR WILD CHILD? AN EXCLUSIVE LOOK INTO ROSE POTTER'S WILD SPANISH HOLIDAY**

He had seen and read the latest article on his goddaughter, having retrieved a used copy of the Prophet from the trash when it first came out. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes, there was Rosie dancing around in a bikini on board a luxury yacht surrounded by Pureblood snobbery. He growled again as he stared at the Flint boy's photograph as it moved against his goddaughter and ran his slimy, disgusting hands around her.

What the bloody fuck was Rosie doing with that lot?

Her adoptive father was an ex-Head Auror for Merlin's sake! How could he allow Rose to be exposed to the very families that had plotted against them in the First War! How could he willingly take her to the house of Lucius Malfoy!

James and Lily must be turning in their graves!

He needed to find Rosie and protect her properly as he had sworn to do before that evil lot got to her like they did with Regulus.

Harry would be leaving for school in a few days and Sirius had every intention to follow along. His plan was to Apparate near the Shrieking Shack and survive as a stray in Hogsmeade as he had been doing since his escape. From there, he could carry out his plan to expose Peter and regain his godchildren and name.

With one last look at the front page, Sirius grabbed a hold of it with his jaw and tore it to shreds. He then walked over to a small, secluded section of the alley by the rubbish bins to settle in for the night.

As he lowered his head on his front paws a memory came to his mind. It was a painful memory, the last memory he had of his godchildren together.

_"JAMES! LILY!" Sirius had shouted as he ran into the silent and ruined home._

_His wand had been raised and ready to strike down any Death Eather or Dark Lord. He had searched around the foyer, wand out in front of him as he scanned the entrance of the home. The house had been eerily still and dark illuminated only by the strikes of lighting from the incoming storm. It was only when he had looked over to the direction of the staircase that a lighting strike revealed the figure of a young man lying outstretched on the floor. _

_"PRONGS!" Sirius had shouted running to the figure and coming to kneel beside him._

_His eyes widen in horror and it felt as if all air had been sucked from his lungs and the world was closing in as he has stared into the blank and dead eyes of his best friend._

_Sirius' whole body shook and his chest had felt as if it was collapsing inward at the sight of his brother's corpse. James had looked disturbingly strange in death, his golden eyes had been lifeless behind his glasses, and gone were all traces of that cocky, amused grin. His cheeks once pink from laughter and warmth had been sickly pale and cold._

_"Prongs..." he had choked out. "James...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, it's all my fault." He had sobbed into Jame's chest. _

_There had then been a sudden noise from upstairs followed by the cries of a baby which had snapped Sirius back to his senses._

_'Harry! He's alive!' He had thought before remembering._

_'Rose! Lily!'_

_Without more thought, Sirius had shot to his feet, wand at the ready, and raced up the staircase and down the hallway to the nursery._

_"Lily!" He had shouted as he entered the upturned room. Immediately his eyes had fallen on his best friend's wife, who he found lying dead on the nursery floor, her face shockingly white against the mane of red hair and her green eyes as empty as her husband's. Next to her, wearing pink and white-footed pajamas with Cruppies print, sat Rosie._

_"Oh fuck!" Sirius gasped running over to kneel beside the small girl._

_"Rosie!" He exclaimed taking her into his arms. He had hugged her tightly, a few tears of pain and relief escaped him before holding the little girl out to examine her. "Rosie are you okay?! What happened?"_

_There was no response or reaction just James' eyes staring straight ahead from his daughter's face, it was clear that she was in shock and it made Sirius sick to realize that his goddaughter had most likely witnessed her mother's murder._

_"Rosie!" He had said urgently gently taking a hold of her chin with his hand to direct her gaze at him. Sirius looked deep into her eyes, willing her to access his mind to receive some kind of reaction._

_Suddenly, Rose blinked and her eyes seemed to regain focus before settling on him, "Uncle Sirius?" she said weakly._

_"Thank fucking Merlin!" he exclaimed in relief as he had brought the girl into his arms again. He looked around the room, near them laid Harry, whose cries had gotten much weaker._

_How long had they been waiting for someone to come? Sirius had not wanted to think about it. He had raced over on his flying motorcycle as soon as he had heard that the Fidelius Charm had been broken. He had cursed Dumbledore for making the location unable to find through Apparation and had hoped he would not arrive too late._

_But he had._

_James and Lily were dead._

_His chest once again had felt as it was collapsing in at the fact but he focused on the children who lived and now needed him more than ever. There was no sign of Voldemort, only the bodies of his friends and the destruction of the house were evidence of his presence. It didn't make sense that Harry was still alive unless something had happened to Voldemort. However, he had dared not waste time wondering for he needed to get the children out of there quickly in case any danger returned._

_"Rosie," he had said gently as he released the girl from his embrace and stared into her eyes. "We have to get out of here," he explained carefully. "Let's get Harry, come on."_

_Sirius helped the little girl to her feet before going over to scoop his godson in his arms, who except for bloody gash on his forehead, was unharmed. "I'm here now, Harry," he whispered comfortingly cradling him to his chest._

_Suddenly there had been a loud creak from the staircase as if something massive had been placed on it. Sirius quickly shifted Harry to his left side, "Get behind me, Rosie!" he had ordered stepping in front of the small girl and preparing to strike down the intruder._

_Sirius wasn't going wait, he had been prepared to take no chances at that moment regardless if it was friend or foe. He had waited, looking down the dark hallway as the creaks from the stairway grew closer and when he had caught the first glimpse of the top of the person's head he sent off a Stunning spell. The charm had shot forward hitting the intruder's head but he did not go down._

_"ARRRGHH, YOUNG SIRIUS, IT'S ON'Y ME!" came the unmistakable voice of the Hogwarts groundskeeper._

_"Hagrid!" Sirius had called out recognizing the familiar large silhouette of the half-giant as he stepped onto the landing._

_"AY!" Hagrid had replied cautiously walking over. He hardly fit in the hallway and had to hunch over to keep his neck from awkwardly bending against the ceiling and with each step the floor groaned loudly. " 'Arry and Rose are alright', thank Merlin!" he exclaimed before choking out. "Young James e's...e's..."_

_"I know," Sirius has said somberly, lowering his wand as Hagrid entered the nursery. "Lily too."_

_Hagrid's eyes had then fallen upon Lily's body and he had choked out another sob shaking his shaggy mane. "Those poor kids. Those poor babies," he said looking over at Harry and Rose before turning to Sirius. "I got ter get Harry out of 'ere. Dumbledore's orders, says he must go ter his aun' right 'way."_

_At this Sirius had tightened his hold on Harry and kept himself firmly between the groundkeeper and Rose. "Harry and Rose are staying with me, Hagrid. I'm their godfather." he reminded matter-of-factly._

_"I on'y need ter take Harry," Hagrid had explained calmly. "Dumbledore says nuthin' bout little Rose."_

_He remembered finding it odd that Dumbledore wanted to separate the children until he reminded himself that he was a 21-year-old single man whereas Lily's muggle sister was older, married, and, if memory served him correctly, a mother to a son close to Harry's age. She was the obvious choice to care for an infant but Rosie, with her power and exposure to the magical world, could not join her brother._

_"Both children are staying with me!" Sirius then stated rather menacingly as he gripped the end of his wand preparing himself for the possibility of having to take down the half-giant._

_"Come now, Sirius. Dumbledore says 'e must go wit' his aun' and uncle. If we can' trust Dumbeldore now who can we?"_

_Sirius said nothing but continued staring at Hagrid. Part of him wanted to send several strong stunning spells at him to at least cause a distraction so he could make a run for it with his kids; away from this world, away from the Death Eaters and away from Dumbledore. However, another part told him that Hagrid was right after all didn't Dumbledore know what was best?_

_"What happened here, Hagrid?" Sirius had asked, desperate to know the full story before even thinking of handing Harry over. "I know Dumbledore wouldn't have sent you if there had been any danger here."_

_Hagrid had then sighed defeatedly, "'E didn' tell me much. Jus' that You-Know-Who is gone for now and ter take Harry to his aunts right away for 'is protection."_

_"I can protect both of them just fine," Sirius had coolly._

_"No one doubts ya, Sirius. But Dumbledore 'as 'is reasons. He said it's the on'y way ter protect Harry now."_

_Sirius couldn't fight him on this even though he wanted to. If Dumbledore said that Harry would be safe with his aunt then it was because it was true. Perhaps Voldemort wasn't entirely gone, perhaps his Death Eaters would come looking for Harry, whatever the old wizard's reasoning were Sirius knew they were for the best._

_When he had looked into Harry's emerald green eyes, his heart broke more at the thought of letting him go however Rosie still needed him. He needed to be strong for his goddaughter, at least she would remain with him. Placing a parting kiss on Harry's head, Sirius slowly handed him over to Hagrid, who took him and gently placed him in a sling he wore across his chest._

_"It's all my fault," Sirius had then muttered. "I should have been here to protect them. I should have...I should have...Peter...it should have been me. It's all my fault!" His whole body shook as tears swelled up in his eyes. He had been so stupid to think Peter was the right choice for Secret Keeper. The little shit had always been a fucking coward and now he was a no-good traitor. He would pay for what he did!_

_"Don' blame yourself, Sirius," Hagrid had offered kindly gently placing a comforting hand on the young wizard's shoulder as tears rolled down his own red cheeks. "Der was nuthin anyone coulda done once You-Know-Who decided to kill ya. 'E would have killed ya too an' yer no good to these kids if yer dead. It's a miracle they're even alive!"_

_Sirius knew what Hagrid had said was true but the pain of losing his chosen brother forever was eating him up inside. He then turned to look down at Rose, who was still standing behind him quietly observing the interaction between the adults. Her large, golden eyes looked at him and it was then that Sirius knew he had to pull himself together, it was if James was telling him to march on and he would be damned if he didn't do right by him._

_He nodded at the giant before turning to the closet to quickly retrieve a dark green, wool jumper for Rosie._

_"Come, Rosie," he had said to the girl, carefully pulling the garment over her head and guiding each arm through the sleeves before picking her up. He settled Rose so that she could rest her head on his shoulder then had turned to Hagrid and nodded again._

_Hagrid understood the gesture and carefully led the way down the hall to the staircase. As they descended, Sirius had remembered Jame's corpse laying next to the stairs, "Close your eyes, Rosie!" he quickly instructed, desperate to not allow the traumatic sight of her dead father to be permanently engraved in her young mind. It was bad enough that she had witnessed Lily's murder and stayed for Merlin-know-how-long beside her corpse. "Keep them closed until I tell you to."_

_Sirius too refused to look at his best friend as they crossed the foyer, he doubted he could take in the sight again without reaching his breaking point. When they finally stepped out of the ruined home, he whispered to Rose that it was okay to open her eyes before coming to another realization._

_"Hagrid," he had called to the groundskeeper before he could take any more steps to leave. Hagrid stopped and turned to face the younger wizard, "Lily and James...what about them?" Sirius asked._

_"Dumbledore said 'e'd alert the Ministry coroners," the half-giant explained. "Should be arrivin' any minute now."_

_Sirius nodded, he did not want to see their bodies again but he needed to make sure they were tended to and given proper funeral arrangements. Afterward, he fully planned on finding Peter and dealing with the fucking traitor. Only after that did he intend on Disapparating far away with Rosie, away from this war and these people that had taken almost everything from him, perhaps he could convince Moony to join them and they could live out in the country; that is if Remus could ever forgive him for suspecting him as the traitor. "I'll stay here and wait for them," he said. "Take my bike, Hagrid," he added gesturing over the motorcycle parked in front of the home. "I won't be needing it anymore."_

_"Yer sure?" inquired Hagrid surprised._

_Sirius nodded, "Harry needs to be transported safely to his aunt's." He explained reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulling out the keys which he then handed to Hagrid._

_"I'm not going with Harry?" came Rose's small voice as she leaned away from her godfather's shoulder to look at him._

_Sirius smiled weakly at her, "No, Rosie." he answered gently. "Harry needs to go with your aunt but you're staying with me."_

_Rose stared at him for a moment and he articulated a thought to her._

_'It's not goodbye, Rosie. We'll see Harry again soon, I promise.'_

_Little Rose nodded to show she understood and so they both watched as Hagrid walked away with Harry. Hagrid mounted the motorcycle, swinging one large leg over to settle himself on the seat while keeping Harry secured in the sling._

_"See ya 'round, Sirius," said Hagrid as he turned on the bike. "Take care, little Rose." He added waving at the little girl with a sympathetic smile._

_Rose gave no answer only Sirius gave a nod and small wave before they both watched the Hogwarts groundskeeper take off with his godson into the dark, cloudy night sky. They waited until their silhouette grew smaller and smaller until it was eventually swallowed by the heavy rain clouds._

_Sirius returned his attention to the small girl in his arms thinking of how drastically their lives had just changed in one single night. If only they had seen the signs, Peter had been acting strange and withdrawn for weeks, however, they had all put it off as anxiety and fear due to the deadly war especially after Marlene's murder._

_The thought of Peter and what could have been begun boiling his anger deep inside him, it coursed through his veins as the thought of their losses overtook him. He had lost the only girl he had ever loved, both of his brothers, and part of his family. He wanted to rip Peter's throat out with his jaws!_

_It was then he had remembered that Peter had mentioned feeling ill tonight and would probably be holed up in his flat awaiting the news from his Master or fellow Death Eaters if he hadn't already received the news. Realizing he had no time to waste if he wanted to catch the rat Sirius began walking away from the ruined house._

_"We're going to find your unc-" he stopped himself before he could utter the title Peter had never deserved. "We're going to find Peter before we go home," he finished explaining to his goddaughter knowing very well that taking her along was a dangerous idea, however, he could not allow Peter to get away and without knowing where Moony was, Sirius had no options and much less no one he could trust with Rosie._

_"Hold on to me, love," instructed Sirius as the reached the end of the street. Rose tightened her hold around his neck knowing what was to come next._

_With a quick 'CRACK' Sirius and Rose Disapparated away from Godric's Hollow and into an alleyway near the flat in Muggle London. He hadn't had an exact plan so he had improvised and rather poorly. His plan had been to break into Peter's flat, place Rose under a Sleeping Charm, and settled his score with his old classmate._

_Grabbing on to the girl tightly, Sirius walked onto the street and found that despite the late hour and light rain that had begun pour, there were still Muggles out; no doubt celebrating their strange Halloween traditions. He turned the corner of the narrow street where Peter lived and was immediately taken back by what greeted him. There, at the end of the street in front of the brick residential building, stood Peter. He did not look scared nor surprised, obviously, he had been waiting for Sirius which was only proved by the slow smirk that etched across his ugly, round face._

_The control it had taken from Sirius to not send the Killing Curse immediately had been a truly painful test but there had been too many Muggles and Rosie could not see that either. He could feel his heart pump furiously in his chest fueled by the boiling anger, hate, and pain that coursed throughout every fiber of his being but stood silent ground as he felt Rosie tighten her hold on him._

_"Uncle Sirius, I'm scared," she whispered no doubt feeling his emotions and hearing his thoughts._

_"Everything's fine, Rosie," Sirius had whispered softly into her ear._

_He hadn't a clue what Peter was playing at and was alarmed as soon as the man began walking onto the road towards them. The smirk never left his face and as he got closer Sirius could make out a bandage around his right hand. Carefully and swiftly, Sirius had set Rose down beside a nearby mailbox._

_"Stay right here, Rosie," Sirius instructed._

_"Uncle Sirius, don't," Rosie had begged._

_"It's alright, I'm just going to talk to Wormtail. I'll be right back." He had reassured for surely Peter would not try anything with so many Muggle witnesses, after all, where could he hide behind now that his Master was gone._

_With that Sirius stepped onto the road but had only taken a few steps forward when Peter stopped several feet away from him. The ugly, confident smirk slowly vanished from his round face to be replaced by a painful grimace._

_"SIRIUS, HOW COULD YOU?!" Peter shouted loudly through tears that had been quick to flow._

_Sirius had stopped dead in his tracks, confused by the other man's sudden outburst even a few Muggles had stopped to stare at the spectacle._

_"LILY AND JAMES! THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS!" He continued to shout drawing more attention by the second. "YOU BETRAYED THEM! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU GO AND STEAL THEIR DAUGHTER! I WON'T LET YOU!"_

_Catching on to Peter's twisted ploy, Sirius had been about to draw his wand and curse the bastard but Peter had carefully planned this encountered. There was an ear-deafening BANG as he set off a strong Blasting Curse._

_The street was filled with the loud explosion and the terrified screams as rubble and debris showered the street hitting parked cars and unfortunate bystanders. Luckily Sirius had been quick to Apparate back to Rose in time to pull her onto the ground and shield her with his body._

_The blast was quick to end just as it had begun. Sirius looked down at Rosie to make sure she was unhurt, the poor child was terrified and confused but without any physical injury. He had ignored the painful ringing in his ears and sudden deafness to stand and look over at the spot where Peter had stood. The rain had begun to fall hard and there had been nothing but a large crater in the middle of the road and along it were body parts and blood. Around him, the Muggles were running in a panic some rushing to tend to others with missing limbs although it was clear that many of them were dead._

_Sirius had believed the little fuck had killed himself attempting to frame him and therefore he couldn't help but laugh._

_He stood there laughing, completely deaf to his own volume from the aftermath of the blast until noise began to fade in again._

_"Uncle Sirius!" came Rosie's voice as she ran over to him bringing him back to reality._

_He had quickly lifted the terrified child into his arms and was about to Disapparate when he felt a sudden force hold him down. Someone was preventing him from leaving the area. Suddenly, there was a swarm of Hit Wizards on the street running towards Sirius and Rose, their wands out and pointed at them._

_"LET THE GIRL GO, BLACK!" shouted one of them. "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN!"_

_He had felt himself panic at this unfortunate turn of events; he needed to tell them this was all a misunderstanding. However, before he could react a strong and painful stinging sensation shot through his back and spread throughout his body and limbs knocking him down onto his knees yet somehow he had been able to maintain his hold on Rosie. He had yelled in pain and could hear Rosie's own terror then suddenly felt the little girl being pulled away from him._

_"UNCLE SIRIUS! NO! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" His goddaughter yelled terrified as she struggled against whoever was pulling her away by holding onto Sirius as strongly as her little arms could. However, her strength was no match for the full-grown wizard and was quickly snatched away from his arms as a Binding and Silencing Charm were placed rendering him helpless on the wet ground._

_"NO! NO! UNCLE SIRIUS!" he could hear Rosie cry breaking his heart. "DON'T LEAVE ME! UNCLE SIRIUS!"_

_'I'LL FIND YOU, ROSIE! I PROMISE! I'LL FIND YOU!.' He had thought as strongly and as loud as he could as he had turned his neck to watch his goddaughter be carried away, her little arms outstretched towards him, her face red, wet, and terrified before the Hit Wizard disapparated away with her._

**_A/N: Hi everyone, hope this note finds you all safe and well. Thank you to all who are following and favoriting this story, I'm glad to see that this story has been able to bring some joy or at least an enjoyable distraction during this time of quarantine. I hope to get the next chapter up soon as Rose will finally reunite with Harry although I'm not going to give myself a deadline. Please leave feedback, I wanna hear from yall and it's super motivating! _**

**_In this chapter, I took a few liberties with the night at Godric's Hollow and Sirius Peter's confrontation as not many details are given. BTW, Sirius totally seems like the type to be so driven by emotion that he'd make a reckless decision of going after Peter regardless if it endangered someone else. Don't fight me on this lol! _**

**_Sending love to everyone! _**


End file.
